Crash And Burn
by ChanceTheChase
Summary: A budding romance between Harry and Ginny leads to much more than expected. And what of this prophecy? Will the two of them survive the constant threats they're up against? Chapter 17 up! I replaced the note! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Crash and Burn**

****

Disclaimer:  Same thing as usual.  I don't own the characters.

Author's Note:  A few things to mention.  This is a song fic (well, it is at first, but depending on how it develops it may be longer).  Anything you see between this ~ is a thought.  It worked better than italics, for me anyway.  Well, onto the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny sat in the common room, struggling once again over her homework, this time Muggle Studies.  She was supposed to write an essay on what it would be like to use the tube system in London.  She'd never used it before and she really didn't know anyone else who had.  She growled and threw down her quill, turning to look at the fire dancing in the fireplace.  She saw her brother and Hermione on the couch, cuddling together.  She smiled.  They'd finally admitted their feelings to each other.  ~I wish I could have that.  But it'll never happen.  I'm just Ginny, Ron's little sister to everyone.  I'll never be loved.  Nobody will ever date me,~ she thought bitterly.  She got up suddenly and grabbed her cloak, running out of the common room.  She headed out the door and out of the castle, headed for her favorite spot.

            She wound up on her hill.  She had found it her second year.  Everyone had still been avoiding her knowing what had happened with the Chamber of Secrets.  She smiled as she sat down.  It had a wonderful view of the sunset over the lake.  The brilliant shades of purple, pink, and blue radiating across the sky always had a certain way of cheering her up.  She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the world around her: the crickets chirping, the birds twittering before going to bed, the owls hooting.  Even the sounds of the Forbidden Forest were soothing in a way.  She heard someone approaching and opened her eyes long enough to see Harry coming up the hill.  ~I wonder why he's coming here.  I didn't think anyone knew about this hill except for me.~  He didn't appear to even see her as he went and sat against the other willow next to hers.  She watched as he sat down and closed his eyes.  She could see the glimmer of tears on his cheeks as the setting sun reflected off them.

            Getting up, she went over by him, pulling out her handkerchief as she got by him and sat down.  She put her hand on his shoulder as she sat next to him and wiped away his tears.  "You wanna talk about it?"

**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
 **

Harry turned to look who was there and was surprised to find Ginny.  He didn't know that anyone else knew about this hill.  He suspected that only he could see it.  He'd tried to point it out to Hermoine and Ron before but they hadn't seen it.  He came to that hill to relax, to be alone.  Lately he'd been feeling like a third wheel around the two of them, and that, coupled with the guilt he felt over Voldemort's return and the death of Cedric Diggory was too much for him to handle.  He cried nightly, although nobody knew it.  He put on a good show, pretending that he was alright to everyone around him while he was crumbling inside.

            "Not really."  He turned his head away from her, unwilling to share his pain with anyone else.  "You wouldn't understand."

            "Fine then."  She sat there and stared at the sunset, giving quiet companionship.  She knew he wanted to talk.  He had to talk.  Everyone else may have been fooled by his cover, but she could see through it.  She knew what he was going through.  She could feel it.  She was a bit better at hiding things.  Every since first year when Voldemort's memory had invaded her mind, she had dreams, dreams of what he did or what he was going to do.  She rarely had a good night's sleep but she didn't let it show.  Perhaps it was she who needed to talk, though.

            "You know, I know you're just putting on a show.  I know how it feels, the threat of Voldemort."  She heard him gasp at the fact that she had said his name.  "The anguish, the pain.  I feel it too, though nobody knows it.  Every night I see what he does or what he's done.  Everything.  Who he attacked, who he killed.  I see everything and wake up in a cold sweat.  I know what he's going to do and the worst part is that I can't do anything to help it.  Each day more happens and every day I read the Daily Prophet already knowing what I'm going to find."  She rested her head on her knees.  "Nobody knows about it.  Not my parents, not my brothers, nobody.  It's kinda like your scar, only you don't have to see what he does.  You just feel it.  The visions are worse than anything I've ever experienced."  She let her tears fall, tears she hadn't felt in ages, although she did feel better about everything.  She had long forgotten about her feelings of not being loved.  The fact that she had gotten this off her shoulders was a relief.

            Harry had turned to watch her as she spoke.  He was shocked.  He hadn't known that the Chamber of Secrets incident had left lasting reminders.  He didn't know what she was going through, although he knew how it felt.  He didn't see the visions though.  If she was seeing this she truly was experiencing something much worse than he was.  He scooted over and put his arm around her shoulders.  "I never knew.  I know how you feel, yet in the same way I don't think I ever will."  He sighed.  "I don't see what he's doing.  I remember what he did.  Every night the same scene plays itself over and over again.  I see Cedric's death, the gathering of the Death Eaters, him being reborn, our duel, the people……..everything.  I can't let anyone else know.  They can't.  Nobody would understand.  I relive that night over and over.  I can't shake it.  It won't go away."  He sighed again and leaned back against the tree.

            Ginny turned to him and hugged him.  She leaned her head against his shoulder.  "But you told me, and that means you were ready to talk.  I understand Harry, cause I'm going through the same thing.  It seems as though we both needed to talk.  We need to talk to somebody about this.  It's destroying you.  I've never seen you more withdrawn than you have been lately."  She sighed, pulling back.  "I don't know about you, but I feel a whole lot better, like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."  She turned to him and smiled.

            Harry smiled back at her.  "You know, you're right.  I feel better now than I have in a long time.  Thanks."  He suddenly got a concerned look on his face.  "You're not gonna tell anyone are you?  Please.  I don't want everyone worrying."

            Ginny laughed.  "So long as you do the same for me.  I don't need my already overprotective brothers being more overprotective.  You know, we should do this more often.  Come here and talk I mean."  She sighed, suddenly getting very down.  "Unless you don't want to.  I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore.  Nobody does."  She went back to laying her head down on her knees.  ~This is all a fluke.  Nobody wants to talk to me.  He won't talk to me ever again.~

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone         **

Harry turned to her and watched her go from her normally joyous self back to someone he didn't know.  It's true, not many people talked to her.  He didn't know anyone who did talk to her.  It seemed like most people isolated her after what happened first year and, he realized, himself included.  She was always by herself doing her homework, by herself in the halls, in her classes.  He sighed.  He was as guilty as everyone else.  He leaned over a bit and gave her a hug.  "I know you don't have many people to talk to.  I know that after the Chamber of Secrets most people are a bit afraid to.  I'm just as guilty as everyone else, but if you want to talk, I'm more than happy to.  I never realized how much we excluded you and I'm sorry for that, but maybe we can make it up?"

            She turned to him and wiped her tears away.  "Sure.  You wouldn't have ever traveled on the tube system in London ever would you?  I need to write on what it would be like to use the tube system in London for Muggle Studies and I've never been on it."

            "Sure.  Come on.  Let's go and get it done."  They both got up and went.  The sun had past set and it was dark outside as they entered the common room.  Harry and Ginny went over to where she had left her parchment and work and set about talking about the tube system.  Although he had only been to London once, he did remember a great lot about it from the readings they did in muggle school.  He talked, she listened and wrote down whatever seemed pertinent, and soon they were done with her homework.  She got up and stretched and headed over to the chairs by the fire.  Harry followed her and sat in the chair opposite her.  They both stared at the fire for a while before Ginny started talking again.

            "Do you think they'll ever go away?  The dreams, the visions I mean.  Will they ever stop?  Every day I ask myself that question, and everyday I can't answer it," she said, still staring at the fire.

            "I don't know Gin.  I don't think they'll stop, same as I don't think that my scar will stop burning when Voldemort's up to something, at least not until he's gone.  Until he's stopped we're both going to have to endure.  It's not the easiest thing to face, but we have to.  Maybe one day we'll wake up and he'll be dead, gone forever, but until he is we'll just have to wait," he said, sighing and looking back at her.  "I just wish you didn't have to deal with it.  You didn't ask for it.  You don't deserve it."

            "And neither do you, but like you said, until he's gone your scar and my dreams won't stop hurting.  We'll just have to deal.  It's just a lot to handle," she said, looking back at him.  Suddenly Harry's hand flew to his scar and he fell out of the chair, writhing in pain.  "Make it stop!" he cried out.  "Please make it stop!"  Ginny was at his side immediately, calming him.  She conjured up a cold cloth and put it over his scar.  She hugged him to herself trying to stop him from moving.  He stopped in a moment, his breathing heavy, his eyes closed, tears leaking from the corners.  She kneeled down by him, lifting the cloth and kissing his scar.  "I think out of the two of us, you have the worst part."  She replaced the cloth and continued holding his head in her lap as his eyes slowly opened up.

            He woke from the pain to see Ginny smiling down at him.  She reached out and wiped away his tears.  He sighed and sat up, leaning against the chair.  He looked away from her.  "I'm sorry you had to see that.  It's not usually that bad, and normally I can keep myself from screaming."  She looked down at the cold cloth still in her hand and looked back up at him.  She gently took his chin with her fingertips and turned his head back towards her.  She leaned forward a bit and kissed his scar again then put the cold cloth back on.  "It's okay.  I'm just glad I was the one here instead of my brother.  He would've woken up the whole bloody house."

            Harry just looked at her, admiration in his eyes.  "Thank you, for everything."  He closed his eyes, controlling his breathing to get it back to normal.  When he opened them he found that Ginny had her head on his shoulder and asleep.  He smiled slightly as he looked down at her, noticing the curve of her lips, her beautiful red hair as it cascaded around her, partially covering her face.  She looked so angelic when she slept.  He moved slightly so that her head was leaning against his arm.  Slowly he stood up and picked her up with him.  He knew he couldn't get into the girls' rooms so he lay her down on the couch.  Removing his cloak, he put it over her, covering her up and tucking her in.  He knelt down beside the couch and looked at her one more time.  "Goodnight my angel," he said, kissing her forehead before he headed up the stairs to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Dumbledore sat in his office, going over everything that lay on his desk, trying to find some order to things.  He got a vision in his scrying ball on his desk, one that showed him only the whereabouts of Harry.  He'd had it tuned to him to show anything in case he was captured.  Right now it showed him laying Ginny on the couch, him covering her up and kissing her forehead.  He heard the words "Goodnight my angel."  Smiling, he turned to Fawkes, his beautiful red and gold Phoenix.  "Well Fawkes, it had begun.  It was only a matter of time.  I just hope that this time it's the right pair."


	2. Chapter 2

**Crash And Burn**

****

Disclaimer:  Same as usual, don't own the characters, blah blah blah.

Author's Note:  In case I haven't said anything, and I know I forgot to, Harry's in his seventh year, Ginny in her sixth.  She was doing her Muggle Studies last minute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny slowly turned over.  She was having another one of those nightmares again, although she suspected that this one would be in the Daily Prophet again tomorrow.

            _She saw herself flying above a small village.  It looked to be more of a farming community, with fields all around it and a few trees dotting the landscape.  She turned her dragon in for a closer look and found many of the homes to be lovely.  There were gardens around many of them and each one looked perfect.  Then she heard the screaming._

_            Down the street she saw a crowd of Death Eaters advancing on the village.  Some people were running and screaming, trying to get away from them.  Homes lay in shambles or ablaze in their path, bodies strewn about them.  She flew up a bit to stay mainly out of sight and just watched as the Death Eaters entered homes, the Dark Mark flying high in the sky above them all, the fires spreading, the smoke rising until all you could smell was fire.  She flew down, trying to help.  She saw a little boy in the midst of all this, standing there crying.  She went to him and comforted him.  She told him everything would be alright._

_            She rolled over again and heard her name being called.  "Ginny, Ginny, wake up.  Come on wake up."  She sat bolt upright where she was and found herself face to face with Harry.  She burst into tears again, remembering what she had seen in her vision.  He reached his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.  She was balling her eyes out, all the while repeated the same words, like a chant.  "All those people, the village, the fire, the smoke.  And that poor child.  His whole life is gone."_

            It took her a while for her to stop crying and when she finally did she pulled back from Harry to look at him.  "How long have you been here?  And what time is it?  Where am I," she continued, looking around her.  The sky was still dark outside and she could see the remnants of a fire glowing in the fireplace.  Harry had sat down on the couch and was looking at her.

            "Calm down Gin.  Everything's fine.  You're at Hogwarts.  You fell asleep a while ago on the floor so I put you here on the couch.  I didn't think I'd be able to get into your room to put you in bed."  Harry blushed a bit at this.  "I went back to my own bed but my scar started hurting again so I just came downstairs.  When I was on the landing I heard you talking.  When I got here you were tossing and turning.  What happened?"

**When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face they day**

She let the tears fall again as she thought back to what she had seen.  She told him exactly what her dream had been though.  She watched as his face masked the horror and anguish she felt as these scenes played out in her mind.  When she was finally done, he leaned back on the couch and just looked at her with all the sympathy he could find.  "I had no idea Ginny.  I didn't know.  I'm so sorry.  If you like, I have a bit of Dreamless Sleep Potion in my trunk.  I could give you enough so that you could sleep tonight."

            She shook her head.  "It's no use.  I've tried it before.  Whatever happened in my head can't be blocked out by potions or anything.  Everything I've tried doesn't work at all."  She lay back down on the couch, too tired to care that she was leaning on Harry as a pillow.  "Can you please stay here with me?  At least until I fall asleep," she asked, looking to the glowing embers in the fire.

            "No problem Ginny," he said, absent-mindedly stroking her hair.  "Thank you" were the last words he heard before she fell asleep again.  He sighed, looking back down at her.  It appeared as though he'd only hit the tip of the iceberg with her and what she was dealing with, but in helping her he was working his way through what he was dealing with.  He smiled down at her before leaning his head back to watch the stars in the sky twinkle.  Soon it would be daylight, and as tomorrow brought schedules for everyone he didn't particularly want to miss breakfast.  He sat there and let her sleep, too afraid to move, afraid that she'd have another dream and he wouldn't be there to help.

            As the sun came up he heard people start to stir in their rooms.  He heard water running in sinks and tubs as people bathed and alarm clocks ringing in both the dorms.  He looked down again.  He felt horrible for doing so, but he knew he had to wake her up before anyone found them like that, especially Ron.  He gently shook her shoulders and felt her move a moment later.

            She turned over and opened her eyes to find herself looking at Harry.  The events of a few hours ago came flooding back to her and she suddenly sat up, a horrified look on her face.  "Oh no!  I kept you here all this time?  I'm so sorry Harry!  Can you forgive me?"  
            Harry chuckled a bit at her concern.  "I didn't mind Ginny.  I couldn't sleep anyway.  Everyone else is up.  You want to go to breakfast," he asked her, stretching and twisting before standing up.  "I don't know about you, but I'm starved!"  She laughed as she got up.  "Sure."  She handed him his cloak, blushing a bit as she did so.  ~He must have covered me up last night.  That was so sweet of him, but he must've been cold.~  The pair headed out the portrait hole, stopping to grab their books before they left.

            They got down to breakfast long before most anyone else did.  The house elves were still setting up the tables and busying themselves with the cleaning.  Harry smiled as he noticed Dobby putting jugs of pumpkin juice on the table.  Taking Ginny's hand, he led her over to the Gryffindor table and right to Dobby.  "Hello Dobby.  I haven't seen you for a while.  How've you been," he asked, startling the elf and almost making him spill his jug of juice.

            "Oh it is you Harry Potter sir.  Dobby is almost done fixing breakfast sir.  You want Dobby to get you anything," Dobby asked, tugging on one ear.

            Harry smiled.  "No thanks Dobby.  I'd actually like you to meet someone.  Ginny, this is Dobby.  Dobby, Ginny."  Ginny took Dobby's hand and shook it.  "Pleasure to meet you Dobby.  I'm Ginny."  She looked at his socks: one was white and had little snitches on it with brooms chasing them around.  The other was a green argyle patterned sock.  "I love your socks."

            If you could tell if an elf was blushing, Dobby would've been bright red.  "Thank you Miss Ginny mam.  Harry Potter's friend want anything?"

            "Actually, if you have any coffee I'd love to have some."  She yawned.  "I'm a bit tired and coffee always helps wake me up."

            "Yes Miss Ginny mam.  Dobby will get you this."  Dobby scurried off as Ginny and Harry sat down next to each other.  Harry turned to her and laughed.  "You drink coffee?"

            "Yep.  I'm the only one in my family who does.  If I'm lucky I can get it when we're out somewhere or if I sneak off to the village when nobody's watching me.  I love coffee."  She smiled at the thought.  "The caffeine really helps wake me up after not sleeping much."  Her smile faded at that thought.  She sighed and looked down at her plate.  "You know, I'm almost dreading the paper this morning.  I can just picture the headlines now."  She pushed her plate out of her way and folded her arms in front of her, laying her head in them.

            Harry watched her back and saw that it shuddered a bit as she breathed in.  He guessed that she was about to cry and lay a comforting hand on her back, rubbing it much as he'd expect someone to do if someone else was comforting her.  "Gin, please, don't cry over it.  You can't do any more about it right now.  Come here," he said, lifting her head up and pulling her to him.  He hugged her, letting her tear on his shoulder as she tried to stop herself from crying.

            Ginny leaned on Harry's shoulder, the effort of trying to stop herself from crying wearing her out more than she already was.  "But that's just it.  I can't do anything and that's what bothers me.  When I see these things and I know they're going to happen, I want to help, but then I realize that I don't know where these people are and I can't and I'm back to the beginning again."  She sighed as she straightened up.  She saw Dobby coming back with the coffee and two cups.  She smiled as he set it in front of her.  She reached down and gave him a hug.  "Thanks Dobby.  Hey, you think you can bring coffee every morning here to this table right where I'm sitting?  I'd really appreciate it."

            Dobby bowed low to her.  "Yes Miss Ginny.  You are very kind to Dobby.  You are good person, like Harry Potter sir.  I bring you your coffee everyday!"  With that the elf hurried off, probably to prepare to clean the dishes that would be coming soon.  Ginny poured herself and Harry a cup and handed him one.  "Here.  It tastes better with milk and a bit of sugar, but right now I couldn't care either way."  With that she sipped some of the coffee, savoring the taste of it in her mouth as she closed her eyes.  "That definitely hits the spot.  This is truly a gift from the gods."

            Harry turned to her and started chuckling a bit.  She looked at him, realizing he was trying to hold something back.  "What," she asked.  "What is so funny?"

            "Well," he said, trying to hold back a laugh, "I really don't know why, but Draco as the amazing bouncing ferret just popped into my mind."  He let out a laugh and Ginny joined him, the tears of laughter now pouring where sadness had been.  An owl flew in just then, a school owl to be exact.  It landed on the table right in front of her.  It fluffed its wings importantly and held out its foot with the letter tied to it.  Untying the letter, she petted the owl's head and kissed its beak, thanking it for delivering the letter.  It flew off as she opened the envelope and read the letter before her.

            _Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_            As you may have noticed over the summer, you did not receive your OWL scores.  This was due to the fact that you scored perfectly on them and they needed to be checked over by a few people.  You see, every year each OWL test has one question on it that only a few people in the world may know.  Though it doesn't affect your score it is put there to test your knowledge and scan for abilities.  You got each one of those questions right.  Due to your marvelous performance we are moving you up to seventh year.  I don't expect you will have much problem with this given your record.  A new set of books will be waiting for you in your room after you receive your schedule.  Good luck to you Miss Weasley, and congratulations!_

_            Sincerely,_

_            Albus Dumbledore_

_            Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_            P.S.  You will also be attending Animagi classes once a week with Mr. Potter.  These will be taught by Professor McGonagall._

_            Ginny just stared at the parchment before her then looked at Harry.  He'd been reading over her shoulder and his face registered the same amount of shock.  They sat there staring at each other for a few moments before Ginny stood up suddenly and jumped up in the air, letting out a squeal of happiness.  Harry joined in and soon the two were hugging and laughing, the parchment still in Ginny's hands._

            Ron and Hermione happened to walk in just as Ginny and Harry began their dance of joy.  Luckily for them Ron and Hemione were the first ones there from Gryffindor and only a few members of the other houses were present.  They walked up to find the two had finally stopped dancing around and were now sitting back down, engaged in a conversation and completely oblivious to the fact that the two were approaching.  Ron and Hermione sat down and stared at them.

           "Ahem," Ron said, feigning a cough.  "Mind telling me what you two are all jumpy over?"  Ron gave a glare to Harry, who just shrugged it off and dove into the coffee.

            "Well, Ron, if you must know, I'll be going to class with you today," answered Ginny.

            "Why would you go to class with us today?  You're not in our year."

            Ginny looked at Harry and the two broke into a wide grin as Ginny handed Ron and Hermione her letter from Dumbledore.  They both watched as they read the letter.  Ron's face went from red from the anger he felt at whatever was happening with Ginny and Harry to shocked at what he read.  Hermione just stared at the paper, her face a mixture of confusion and surprise.  "Even I didn't get perfects on the OWLs.  How did you manage that," she asked Ginny.  Then she groaned.  "And you get to do Animagi classes too?  You're so lucky!"  She jumped up and squealed and Ginny and Hermione continued on where Harry and her had left off, jumping up and down and dancing around.  Ron and Harry just looked on, cracking up at this display.  Every one else was filtering into the hall and stared at them.  Hermione and Ginny blushed and sat back down in their respective seats.  Ginny dove into the coffee again, her fatigue returning.  She suddenly sat up.  "So Miss Head Girl, when are we supposed to get our schedules?"  She laughed a bit as Hermione turned red and reached into her bag.

            "Sorry about that.  Here you go."  She put the schedules out on the table and they each magically went to their respective person.  The four of them groaned.  "Oh great," said Ginny.  "My first day at this whole skipping a year thing and I get double Potions followed by a rousing bit of Divination."  Ginny smiled a bit.  She was trying to bite back a laugh.  Ron, Harry, and Hermione didn't hold it back though.  Soon the four were again in laughter.

            After breakfast was over everyone headed back to their dorms for a quick grab of the books and off to class.  Ginny glanced up at the head table and noticed Dumbledore and McGonagall looking at her, both beaming proudly.  Unfortunately, she also noticed Snape glaring at her.  ~Great.  I'm gonna suffer in Potions more than ever.  Oh well.  At least his precious Slytherins couldn't do it!~  She smiled happily to herself and practically skipped her way to the dorm rooms.  Once there, she grabbed her things and waited for everyone else.  Soon they were all running for the Potions classroom.  They knew Snape would be itching for a chance to get the four of them in trouble.  And they were right.

            The four ran into the classroom just as class was about to start.  "Weasleys, Granger, Potter!  You are all late for my class.  Twenty points from Gryffindor for each of you!  Now sit down!"  The four grumbled and cursed Snape under their breath.  It was natural for Ron and Hermione to pair up.  After all, they were dating, which left Harry and Ginny to pair up with each other.  They both smiled at each other a bit and turned towards the head of the class.  Snape was beginning his tirade.

            "Now class today we will be brewing Dreamless Sleep Potions.  I don't expect anyone in this class to get them right.  Now let's see…..who can tell me the formula for a Dreamless Sleep Potion?"  Snape glanced around the room, but everyone knew who he'd pick on.  And they were right.  "Ah yes.  Miss Weasley, a new addition to the seventh year.  Tell me what you would need to make a Dreamless Sleep Potion and how, precisely, it is done?"

            Ginny inwardly chuckled.  ~Let's see what he thinks.  I've made this stuff a dozen times.~  "You will need a bezoar stone, crushed to a fine powder, 2 parts unicorn horn, also crushed to powder, 5 parts beetle eyes, 4 petals from a moon's flower, and 5 parts dragon's blood.  The cauldron, which, by the way, should be a golden one as it will stand up the best to the volatile ingredient and tends to make a better potion in the long run, should be cool at first.  Add in the dragon's blood and powdered bezoar stone and unicorn horn.  The next part is what's tricky.  You must stir the cauldron as you heat it rapidly.  Fire seeds will make just the right speed and temperature you will need.  Next, when the potion comes to a boil, add in the beetle's eyes.  Let this simmer, stirring every 12 hours for one week.  The potion should be a nice shade of blue by now.  Every 12 hours for a week you must stir this.  At the end of the week you add in your 4 petals of moon's flower and there you have it.  Dreamless Sleep Potion."

            Everyone was staring at her, opened mouthed, even Snape.  He had not expected anyone to know how to make this potion.  It wasn't in their books, nor did anyone really know how to brew it except those who had been taught by a Potions Master.  Harry was just in awe, Ron was slack jawed, and Hermione was looking confused.  Snape finally spoke.  "Very good Miss Weasley.  Five points to Gryffindor, and see me after class."  Ron actually fell out of his seat on that one.  Snape giving Gryffindor points?  Harry just bit his lip to suppress the laugh he felt building.  "Alright everyone.  Ingredients and directions are now on the board.  Copy them down and begin!"  Everyone set to work.  The poor girl stuck with Neville looked terrified.  It was no secret that the boy was terrible at Potions.  He melted cauldrons on a daily basis.  Pretty soon everyone was getting ready to start the fire under the cauldron.  Snape went back into the store room for a moment which gave Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny plenty of time to talk.

            "Ginny, how the hell did you know how to make that potion?  That's not in our book, and besides, you just got them today," exclaimed Ron.

            "Yeah.  How did you know Ginny," asked Hermione.

            "Well, to tell you the truth, I found the potion once in a book and have been brewing it ever since.  That's why I bought this gold cauldron for myself.  I practice Potions over the summer in my room so that the next year I won't get into trouble with Snape.  Knowing a few rare potions tends to help one keep oneself out of trouble with Snape."

            Harry chuckled.  "Well, it seems that I have the perfect partner for this year.  I'm not so good at Potions," he added, smiling at Ginny.  He hadn't known that she'd been practicing Potions over the summer, although he suspected that excuse was one to placate Ron and Hermione.  She was probably brewing them in different ways just to see if she could stop the dreams at night.  He thought back to what happened the night before and allowed himself a little half smile.  ~You know, maybe there's more to Ginny than people give her credit for.  I certainly think there is, but with Ron around, nothing will come of it.~  He sighed inwardly and bent down to get his beetle's eyes out of his bag when he felt a sharp pain in his scar, almost as bad as the night before.  Ginny heard his sharp intake of breath and looked down to see him sitting on the floor, his back against the bench.  

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
**

She immediately conjured her cold cloth and handed it to him. "Here," she whispered.  "Take this and put it on your scar.  It'll help with the pain.  As soon as the potion's finished I'll take you to see Dumbledore."  She turned back to the cauldron.  Seeing that it was a nice blue color, she added the beetle's eyes and stirred.  She heard someone behind her and turned to see Professor Snape standing there.  She motioned for him to bend down and whispered in his ear that her potion was ready and she needed to take Harry to Dumbledore.  He nodded his approval and went off.  He turned back around for a moment and handed her a piece of parchment then went back to work.  She put the letter in her pocket and turned back to Harry.  Ron and Hermione had noticed him by now and were looking like they would jump out of their shells any moment.  "Don't worry.  I'm going to take him to Dumbledore now.  You two finish your potions and if we don't make it there, Ron, take notes for us in Divination and keep us posted."  Harry grabbed his bag, keeping the cloth on his head, and the two of them headed out the door straight to Dumbledore's office.

            Dumbledore happened to be on his way out of his office as they arrived.  Noticing Harry and the cloth, he motioned for them to go into his office.  As soon as the three of them were seated, Ginny asked immediately.  "What's going on with Voldemort?  What village?  And where's the boy?"

            Dumbledore looked a bit shocked at this.  She couldn't have known.  He had just found out.  "Well Miss Weasley, it appears that you have the Sight.  Yes. Voldemort attacked a small farming village.  By the time the Aurors got there all that was left were burning homes and bodies strewn in the street.  The only survivor was a small boy in the middle of the road, crying.  He kept repeating something odd though.  He said that while he was waiting a lady on a dragon came and gave him a hug, told him everything would be alright and that help was on the way."  Ginny paled at this and Harry turned to stare at her.  Now there was reason to talk.  "Professor Dumbledore, I have a lot of explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Crash And Burn**

****

Disclaimer:  I don't the characters, same thing every time, but just for kick I put it here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Dumbledore turned to Ginny.  "Go on Ginny.  What is it that you need to tell me?"

            Ginny squirmed around in her seat a bit.  She hadn't told anyone else about the dreams and visions besides Harry and somehow, telling the Headmaster was more difficult.  Finally she stopped moving around and told him.  "Well, you see, every since the Chamber of Secrets incident I've been having visions, dreams if you will.  All I see is what Voldemort is doing or what he's going to do.  Every night I see these things and it's just overwhelming.  I can't stop the visions either.  I've tried Dreamless Sleep Potions.  I've made them for myself all summer and nothing has helped.  I don't know how much more of this I can take.  And then you tell me that the boy saw a girl riding a dragon and she came down to comfort him?"

            Dumbledore nodded.  He knew where this was going.  ~It appears as though the right pair has finally come to Hogwarts.~

            Ginny continued.  "Well, in my dream, I was riding a silver dragon.  I saw the village before it was destroyed.  Then the vision changed and I could see a line of Death Eaters making their way down the street, burning and killing everything in their path.  I knew I couldn't help anyone, I could only watch.  But then I saw this little boy, all alone in the middle of the street, crying as he watched his family die and his house burn."  She started shuddering as she was breathing now.  Harry reached over and took her hand, squeezing in reassuringly, letting her know he was there.  She turned to him and smiled, the tears about to fall, before continuing.  "I saw him and all I could do was to try to comfort him.  I hugged him and told him that everything would be alright, that he was safe now and that soon people would come and take him to a new home.  And then Harry woke me up."  She leaned back in the chair, using the edge of her robes to wipe from her eyes the tears that were there.

            Dumbledore sat back and looked at the two of them.  The sparkle in his eye was temporarily gone.  "Who else knows about your visions?"

            "Only Harry.  He's the only one who would understand."

            Dumbledore nodded.  "Alright.  Ginny, I want you to go down by Professor Snape and ask him for a Vision Block Potion.  It should at least help keep them off for you to get a good night's rest.  And Harry, I want you to go get some Pain Reliever Potion from Madame Pomfrey.  That will help keep the pain out of the scar until the sensory perception goes off again," he added grimly.

            "Um, Professor?  He doesn't really need to go to Madame Pomfrey for that.  I have a stock in my trunk that I brewed this summer.  I thought it might help keep the visions away.  Guess not," she said, a bit more bitter than she thought she had said.

            Dumbledore gave them his first smile of the evening.  "It appears as though we have a Potions prodigy on our hands here.  That is not an easy potion to make for anyone.  Very well then.  You may give him the potion to drink."

            Ginny blushed a bit.  "Actually, I developed a way so that you don't need to drink it."  She took the cloth from Harry for a moment and handed it to Dumbledore.  "I made a batch of the potion one day after I had fallen out of my willow in the backyard.  I had a large bruise and it hurt very badly.  I figured that I should be able to make the potion so that you could put it on a cloth and store it like that.  It's much more effective this way and works a great deal faster."

            Dumbledore chuckled a bit.  "I knew there was a reason we moved you up a year.  Can you show Poppy this tomorrow?  I'm sure she could put this to very good use in the hospital.  And remember to go see Professor Snape Ginny.  I want you to sleep tonight."

            Ginny and Harry got up then, Harry taking the cloth back from Dumbledore and keeping it to his head.  They headed out of the entrance and stood in the hallway.  Ginny sighed, leaning back against the wall.  "Let's hope that whatever this potion is works.  I don't think I can take another night of what I saw last night."  She turned and walked down the hall, towards the dungeons where Snape's office was, and was only a few steps before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

            "Ginny, when you get the potion, can you tell me?  Just let me know when you're gonna take it.  In case anything happens," Harry said, a slight bit of a blush creeping up his cheeks.

            Ginny didn't even turn around.  She just reached a hand to her shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his.  "Of course."  With that she released his hand and continued on her way to Snape's office, leaving Harry standing outside Dumbledore's office, a slight smile she hadn't seen plastered on his face.  ~Perhaps I need to have a talk with Ron soon.  I think I'm falling for his sister.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Mrs. Weasley was sitting in their living room, relaxing as she listened to the radio, a glass of iced tea in one hand, a book in the other.  She loved those moments when nobody was home and she could get some time to relax.  She was just closing her eyes when a tawny brown owl flew in the window and landed daintily on the coffee table.  Untying the note from its leg, she gave it a sip of her tea out of a saucer and sent it off.  She recognized the seal as one from Hogwarts and rolled her eyes.  ~Who did what this time?~  She thought differently, though, when she read what was there.

            _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_            It has come to my attention that your daughter, Virginia, has certain abilities that may need to be cultivated outside of class.  She scored perfectly on all her OWLs, something that hasn't been done in the history of the test.  Due to this fact she has been moved up one year to be with the seventh year students, a feat which I'm sure will not overburden her.  She will also be attending Animagi classes at night twice a week with Mr. Potter.  Both these students show a remarkable amount of magical ability and I'm sure you would be very proud.  I do request, though, that you allow __Virginia__ to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas break.  I do hope that this will be alright.  My best wishes to you._

_            Sincerely,_

_            Albus Dumbledore_

_            Headmaster of __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_          It was all she could do not to spray the tea in her mouth all over.  Her Virginia?  All this ability?  And perfect OWLs?  She was grateful nobody was home at that moment, for she jumped up off the couch and did a sort of a jig right there in the living room.  She noticed that the hand on the clock belonging to Mr. Weasley was on "coming home."  He would be overjoyed as well.  She was sure of it.  A magical genius in the family!  She broke out into a little jig again, then stopped as she heard her husband pop in.  She turned around and blushed a bit.  "Hello Arthur.  Have I got something to tell you."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny didn't head back to the Gryffindor common room right away.  She headed out to her tree on the hill, wanting to be alone for a bit, to think things over, particularly about Harry.  She thought she had gotten over her crush on him, but as she spent more time with him she realized that this crush was developing into something more, something she didn't expect but always felt was there.  She sighed and leaned back against the tree.  Her life was getting more complicated than she had ever expected.  She felt around in her pocket for the potion Professor Snape had given her, the one that was supposed to block the visions she got.  She took it in her fingers, twisting it by the top of the vial between her thumb and index finger, looking at the bright green liquid that would hopefully resolve her sleeping problem.  She put it back into her pocket and leaned back against the tree.

            Harry, meanwhile, was sitting in a chair in the common room, staring into the fire.  Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table in back of him, watching him as he sat there.  He didn't move, didn't speak to anyone, just stared into the fire, as if deep in thought about something.

            "I'm getting really worried about him Ron.  Something's up lately and he doesn't seem to want to talk about it with anyone," Hermione said, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

            Ron put his arm around her and sighed.  "Well, maybe he does talk about it, but not with us.  He's been getting very close to Ginny.  Like this morning at breakfast.  Or when she helped him to Dumbledore's office during Potions.  Maybe Ginny is what he needs right now.  You know how he's been since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and with the attacks by You-Know-Who getting more frequent, he's become more withdrawn."

            "So you're saying that if anything should come of it between them you wouldn't do fly off the handle like you usually do," Hermione asked, looking up at him.

            "If it brings the old Harry back, not a chance.  Ginny's always kept to herself a lot.  Maybe being around Harry she'll come out of her shell."  He smiled down at her, a smirk on his face.  "You know, I'm not the insensitive git I used to be."

            Harry had been staring into the fire, pretending not to hear what they were saying.  He sighed, resting his forehead on his knees.  ~I wonder how she's doing.  I knew she wouldn't come back right afterwards.  She needs time to think, same as me.  I just hope she gets back soon.  I hope that potion works.~  His head shot up as he heard the portrait hole open, and a few moments later was rewarded with seeing Ginny come over by him and sit in the chair next to him, resting her head on her knees and staring into the fire, much as Harry had been doing a few moments before.  She turned her head and looked at him.  His eyes said enough.  She reached into her pocket and took out the vial, showing it to him, before putting it back in her pocket and staring back at the fire.

            The pair sat watching the fire as the common room slowly emptied of students.  Soon all who were left were Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny.  Hermione turned to Ron and whispered "Maybe we should go to bed.  They need the time to talk and I'm sure they won't do it with anyone around.  Come on."  She stood up, taking Ron's hand, and the two of them went their respective ways to their rooms, leaving Harry and Ginny.

            Harry got up and went over to the couch, grabbed a blanket, and went over to where Ginny was.  She had fallen asleep already, her head leaning against an arm of the chair.  He shook her gently.  "Ginny?  Come on Gin, wake up."  She mumbled and rolled over, almost falling out of the chair.  Harry caught her and brought her over to the couch, laying her down and covering her up.  He shook her again.  "Come on Gin.  Wake up long enough to take the potion at least."  

            She slowly opened her eyes, finding herself face to face with Harry.  ~He must have put me on the couch.~  She groaned and sat up a bit, allowing room for Harry to sit down.  "Fine, although I was having a perfectly normal dream before you woke me up."  She sighed and took the potion vial out of her pocket.  "You know, Snape said people react to this stuff differently.  I just hope it isn't a bad reaction I get."  She uncorked the vial, smelling in at first and wrinkling her nose in disgust.  "Ugh!  This stuff smells terrible!  Oh well.  Here goes."  She pinched her nose, tipped her head back, and let the liquid pour down her throat.  Immediately she felt the effects in her head.  She could feel something forming in her head.  It felt like she was growing a brick in her head.  She lay her head back down, this time on Harry's shoulder.

          He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, letting her rest against him.  "What's happening Ginny?  Are you alright?"  He was stroking her hair, watching as she kept her eyes closed, squeezed shut, her face a mix of pain and confusion.

            She groaned, opening her eyes slightly to look up at him.  "I feel like someone planted bricks in my head.  I'm gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow."  She closed her eyes again.  "Light is bad right now.  I'll just keep my eyes closed."  She sighed, rolling over to face the fire.  "At least it's gonna work.  I can feel it.  I think it'll block the visions long enough for me to sleep.  Now if I can just fall asleep."  She laughed a bit sleepily.  Then she turned her face up to him.  "Can you stay with me here until I fall asleep?  Please?  I don't want to be alone right now."  She turned her face back to the fireplace.

            Harry smiled down at her, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.  "Sure.  Whatever you need Ginny.  I'll be here."  He squeezed her hand as reassurance that he would be there.  He heard her sigh, scooting herself closer to him, before he heard her quiet, rhythmic breathing as she fell asleep.  He put his feet up on the table in front of him, leaning back on the couch so that now her head was resting on his chest.  He pulled the blanket up around her and covered his legs with his own cloak.  Soon he was asleep as well.

            It was still dark when Ginny woke a bit.  She opened her eyes a bit and looked around, trying to sit up but felt something on her.  She looked down a bit and saw that Harry had his arms around her.  She picked up one of his arms and moved it so she could sit up.  She took her blanket and put it on the chair then went back over to the couch.  ~He looks so uncomfortable sleeping how he is.~  She picked up his legs and moved them so that now he was laying on the couch.  She turned to go back to the chair when she felt a hand on her arm.  She turned around to find him awake.  He motioned for her to come over by him.  Sighing, she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself before sitting on the edge of the couch next to him.  "Yes Harry?"

            He sat up and looked at her.  "You alright?  Is the potion working?"

            "Yeah.  I just woke up.  I'm used to it.  It may block things but apparently it doesn't get my sleep pattern back to normal."  She yawned.  "I'm gonna go sleep in the chair.  I don't want to make you move again."  She was about to get up when she felt his arms go around her waist.  She leaned back on him and closed her eyes.  "Harry, if my brother--"

            "He won't have to know.  We'll be up before him anyway."  He took his hand and gently turned her head towards him.  His heart started beating faster as he realized her face was mere inches from hers.  "Ginny, I--"

            Ginny put a finger to his lips.  "Shh."  She smiled.  "I know." And with that she took her chances and kissed him lightly on the lips.  She pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes.

            Harry felt her lips brush his and as quickly as it happened it was over. He opened his eyes and looked down into hers.  He smiled then reached down and kissed her again, this time longer than before.  He put everything he felt for her into that kiss and felt everything from her in return. They both pulled back and smiled at each other.  Ginny rested the back of her head on his shoulder, lacing her fingers with his as she felt his arms around her.  They stared quietly at the fire, perfectly happy in each other's company.  Soon, however, Ginny felt sleep coming upon her and lay down on the couch.  She felt Harry settle himself in behind her, pulling the blanket over both of them.  She turned so that she was facing him and rested her forehead in the crook of his neck.  He put his arms around her and the two of them fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crash And Burn**

****

Disclaimer:  I don't own the characters.  Same stuff as usual.

Author's Note:  Thank you to my reviewers!  I promise that there's gonna be some action soon.  You'll find out exactly what's up with Harry and Ginny in this chapter too.  Read on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry was the first to hear it.  Water was running in the sinks again.  Alarms were going off.  He opened his eyes and found that Ginny was right there next to him, still asleep, the same angelic face he had thought about for so long.  He kissed her forehead before shaking her shoulders a bit.  "Come on hun.  Time to wake up."

            Ginny groaned a bit before opening her eyes.  She smiled when she saw Harry was there.  She blushed a bit, uncertain about what had happened the night before.  "Hi.  What time is it anyway?"

            He chuckled a bit and kissed her forehead again.  "Time to get up hun.  How about I meet you down here after we change and we go to breakfast together?"

            She looked up into his eyes and saw that he knew last night was no passing matter.  She saw the love in his eyes.  She smiled again, tilting her head up and kissing him.  "Alright.  I'll make sure to have that pain reliever readily available."

            "Why," he asked, a faint smile on his face.  He knew what she was worried about.  He also heard what Ron said to Hermione last night.

            "Cause when my brother sees us together he's gonna go after you then come after me."

            Harry laughed a bit before getting up.  The two of them parted ways and went to their respective dorm rooms.  The first thing Ginny did was jump on her bed and let out a squeal that she was sure everyone else could hear.  Sure enough running in comes Hermione, that Head Girl what's going on here look on her face.  Then she saw it was Ginny and she broke into laughter.

            "I take it things went well last night," she asked, a huge smile on her face.

            Ginny just nodded and let out another squeal.  "Yep!  It was definitely fireworks.  Definitely."

            Hermione just sat there and laughed.  "Well finally!  Ron and I kinda figured something was going on.  You two have been spending an awful lot of time together lately," giving the care to share gossipy look.

            Ginny thought about it.  "Yeah.  He helped me out on my homework a few days ago and everything just went from there.  The more time we spent together the more we realized how we felt about each other and everything came together last night."  She smiled at that, remembering last night.  She was sure she wouldn't be forgetting it any time soon.

            Hermione just raised and eyebrow, concluding what must have happened.  "Well, you'd better get ready then.  I expect he'll be waiting for you to go to breakfast and you know how the boys get when they're hungry."  Both girls giggled a bit before Ginny headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.  She came out, got dressed, and used a charm so that her hair dried perfectly, and ran down the stairs, books in her bag.

            She got to the top of the stairs and saw Harry waiting for her there, Ron still waiting for Hermione next to him.  She didn't care that her brother was there either.  She ran down the stairs, dropped her books, and jumped on Harry, giving him a kiss before backing away a bit and smiling shyly.  "Morning," she said.

            Harry just laughed a bit before pulling her into a hug, his arms around her waist.  He kissed her forehead and smiled back at her.  "Morning."  Then the two of them turned to Ron, who had a bemused expression on his face.  He thought about pulling the big brother routine for kicks but he saw how happy they were and decided against it.

            "Well finally mate!  You've only been going on about my sister for the entire summer!  It was only a matter of time really."  He patted Harry's back and started laughing as Harry's face went red and Ginny started laughing.  Just then Hermione came down the stairs and saw the scene.  Her eyes connected with Ginny and she winked before running to Ron and doing much as Ginny had done before.  The four of them just stood there talking while the rest of the common room filled up with people staring and whispering.  The four knew what was going to greet them at breakfast that day, and headed downstairs to the Great Hall, expecting exactly what would come.

            Harry and Ginny walked in hand in hand and headed to the Gryffindor table amidst murmurs and stare.  One stare, however, was more piercing than most.  It came from a certain Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang.  She had been keeping Harry on a string ever since fourth year.  She liked the attention it brought her and she liked keeping him in her wing.  Now it appeared as though he had forgotten about her, and she wasn't about to let that happen.  She'd show Harry.  Show him and everyone that Cho Chang was not one to be messed with.  And her opportunity came in the hall on the way to Care Of Magical Creatures.

            Harry and Ginny were walking side by side, talking about what they'd just went over in the Study of Ancient Runes and trying to figure out what McGonagall would be having them do in their first Animagi class.  Cho was walking the opposite way towards the North Tower for Divination.  She purposely bumped into Ginny.

            "Watch where you're going little girl," she snapped, glaring at Ginny.

            Ginny just stared bemusedly back.  "Right Cho.  Now if you'll stop with the petty first year pranks and tell me what's going on, we can get past this right now.  That is, unless you want to embarrass yourself further."  She felt Harry's hand go on her shoulder protectively.  She turned around a bit and looked at him.  "Let me handle this hun.  It's between her and I."  He nodded, backing away a bit but still keeping a close eye on the situation.

            Ginny turned back to Cho. "You know what I think your problem is Chang?  I think you're jealous.  Jealous because I'm going out with Harry and you were too snide to ask him out yourself when you had the chance and now you're mad cause you don't have him."  Ginny got a satisfied look on her face as she watched Cho's expression get more and more deadly, the heat rising in her cheeks as the anger was there.

            Cho didn't hesitate a moment.  She whipped out her wand and shouted "Expellarimus!", sending the spell towards her.

            Ginny got a bored expression on her face and took out her wand, lazily drawling out "Reflecto incantatum."  A mirror like shield drew up in front of her and Cho's spell bounced off and went right back to her, knocking Cho back into a wall.

            Cho struggled to get back up, glaring at Ginny.  Ginny said "Finite incantatum" and the shield went away.  Then she walked right up to Cho, putting the tip of her wand into Cho's chest and said "Now you leave Harry and me alone or I swear to you on my ancestors I'll turn you into a permanently bouncing ferret."  She smirked and turned around, going back to Harry who was trying to bite back his laughter and not doing a very good job.  Ginny had huge smile plastered on her face.  She picked up her books and the pair headed to Care Of Magical Creatures.

            Meanwhile Cho had stood up from where she had landed and was glaring daggers into the backs of the fading pair.  "I'll get you Weasley.  Potter is mine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny and Harry were sitting at dinner when their next surprise came.  A letter from Dumbledore landed in front of them attached to a very pretty owl.  They untied the letter, Ginny giving the owl some drink and Harry some of his bacon, and the owl twittered happily before heading off.  The front of the envelope said _Ms. Virginia Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter.  Shrugging, the two of them opened the envelope and read on._

            _Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_            I expect you'll both be wondering why I sent you this letter.  It is to call your attention to a certain prophecy.  It is enclosed on the next piece of parchment.  We believe that it may relate to the two of you but we may not be able to test this until Christmas Break.  Harry, as you are always here, I expect that this will not be a problem.  Ginny, I have already requested this of your parents.  I expect that you will be receiving a letter from them soon.  I cannot stress enough how much you need to keep this a secret, even from those closest to you.  If you have any questions, please owl me._

_            Sincerely,_

_            Albus Dumbledore_

_            Headmaster of __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_            Harry and Ginny just stared at each other before noticing the look that Ron and Hermione were giving them.  "Later" the both of them mouthed before going on to the other piece of parchment in the envelope.  It looked to be more of a tale than anything, but as they read the realized what was in store.  They also got a sinking feeling that it would turn out to be them in the end that the prophecy really was talking about.  Grimly, they turned to each other before reading the prophecy again._

            _In the time of King Arthur, the magical world was in turmoil.  The gods were at war, much as the mortals were.  There stood a pair which could stop this war if only given the chance.  One was Merlin, most trusted advisor and the highest wizard of the time.  The other was a peasant girl, a young woman with fair skin, red hair like the sun.  The two were destined to be together, yet it took an unfortunate incident for this to come to pass._

_           A day when the clash became at its greatest, Mordrid, bastard son of Hades, was charging through the Earth, wreaking havoc and mayhem everywhere, death and destruction in his path.  He came upon a small farming community a bit of a ways away from Camelot.  His eyes saw nothing but land to be wasted, flesh to be sliced, bodies to be strewn.  And so he came, hellfire with him, and ransacked the village.  All that was left when he was done was one solitary girl, one girl he could not kill.  That red haired lass.  She had laid waste to half his army single handedly.  Nobody knew how.  She carried no weapon, brought no fire.  And up until then, nobody had known that women could possess such an amount of magical power.  He instead tried to capture her, but she called to her a horse, white as a fresh winter snow.  She mounted, the horse rearing up on its hind legs.  As she rode off, dragon in tow, she turned quickly once and  shouted "I swear on my ancestors you will pay for this with your blood, and it shall flow from the cut of my hand."  She spun around again and was off, leaving half an army dead, her world and life behind._

_            She rode all night to Camelot, praying that the great Merlin would help her in her quest, for he was the only one she knew of who could possess such power as she might have shown.  Weary as she rode up to the gate the next day, she requested entrance into Camelot and was immediately accepted, with a note to be given to her that Merlin wished to meet this woman.  Steeling herself, she rode up to the castle.  She encountered Merlin immediately.  "So," he said, "the witch who would be my match has come to Camelot.  Come Lady Epona.  We must make haste."_

_            "And quickly so.  Mordrid is riding on Camelot and he is not happy with what I have done.  He knows I am coming here and will stop and nothing to vanquish me.  We need to find a way to lay waste to him and his army, once and for all.  It is only a matter of hours before he is here."_

_            "There is one way.  Only one, and it needs to be performed with the combined powers of two."_

_            "And so it shall be.  Come, we haven't much time."_

_            The two apparated outside the castle walls.  The could feel the earth rumbling under the beating of thousands of hooves.  Moments later they saw Mordrid's army pour over the crest of the hill.  They could hear screaming and shouting inside, people panicking as they heard Mordrid's army approaching.  Together Merlin and Epona stood their ground, each with one hand on Merlin's wand, and they began chanting a spell._

_            Evil lord you are now banished_

_            Go now to the place from whence you came_

_            Your army is now vanquished_

_            Your quest at an end_

_            And you and condemned to hell_

_Over and over they repeated these words, eyes closed and magic being focused through the wand.  Suddenly a jet of light shot out of the wand and up to the sky above where Mordrid and his army were.  A crack of thunder came and lightning lit up the sky.  A small portal began to open, the red and black swirling methodically until it opened up over Mordrid.  A terrible scream, unlike any that had ever been heard before, broke through the night, disturbing the odd subtle peace that had come over them.  What followed that scream was even more horrifying than any could imagine._

_            Mordrid and his army appeared to be burning, yet flames could not be seen.  Their bodies were being turned to ash and the cloud of this ash swirling up into the portal.  They could see the souls being pulled into this tornado from hell, the souls desperately trying to hold on to what was their former home.  Their tortured screams finally began to fade and soon the portal was closed, the screams were gone, and the army that had so devastated the earth was now in their final resting place._

_            Merlin and Epona decided that this wand would be hidden away, to be used when a threat such as this was once again reborn.  Hidden at the base of the center stone at __Stonehenge__ is a small lock which can only be opened by the true pair to hold this wand.  They must prick their finger and allow their blood to drop once onto the sacred stone.  Only then will it open to reveal this wand.  This unlocking will call together the army and the Dark Lord who torments the earth.  This pair must recite the incantation which Merlin and Epona originally recited and the threat will be gone.  This pair must be like the original.  Merlin, hair like a raven, green eyes like pools of jade.  And the girl, Epona, red hair like flame, brown eyes like chocolate.  They must find each other before the Yule night when the threat is highest or risk losing the chance forever._

_            Ginny and Harry nodded to each other, the realization already evident in their eyes.  Of all the people on the earth it had to be to end this reign of terror, it had to be them.  And Voldemort's threat was at its highest, with nightly and sometimes daily attacks on villages, people dying left and right, the Ministry only able to hold them off, not able to finally break his army.  They knew in their hearts what would happen, knew that they truly were the ones it talked about.  Suddenly dinner didn't seem so appealing and both got up silently, their faces masking the terror both felt at what they were going to have to do.  Ron and Hermione watched them leave, Hermione keeping a hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him from running after the two.  "Let them go Ron.  I'm sure when they can they'll tell us what's going on.  Right now they probably need to sort things out.  Just let them be."  She squeezed his hand, letting him know she was feeling the same too.  He sighed resignedly, pushing his food around his plate.  "I just hope things come out soon."_

            Ginny and Harry headed out to their willow tree on their hill, watching the sunset before going to their Animagi class.  Harry leaned on the tree, Ginny against him, his arms around her waist, their fingers intertwined.  They sat there like that for a while, not talking, both in their own thoughts.  Then Ginny broke the silence.  "Well, on the up side, I'll only have to take that wretched potion until Yule time."  She started giggling, trying to suppress the laugh that threatened to break through.  She supposed that this should be a serious time, but she felt Harry shaking with laughter behind her and both broke into a laughing fit, not caring if they sounded like fools.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cho stormed down the hall.  How dare he turn her away!  She was so furious that she didn't see where she was going and ran straight into Draco Malfoy.  She looked at who she had run into and smiled.  "Just the person I wanted to see.  Malfoy, I have a proposition for you."

            Malfoy smirked.  "And that would be?  A bit jealous of the youngest Weasley are we?  Took away your precious Potter toy?"

            "Don't play games with me Malfoy.  Like I said I have a proposition for you.  I'm tired of being pitied.  Tired of being second place to everyone.  And now Potter has turned his back on me."

            Malfoy looked less than amused.  "And this has what to do with me?"

            Cho growled at him, fire and fury flashing in her eyes.  "Shut up you stupid prat and let me finish.  You get me in with Voldemort.  You get me in and get me to become a Death Eater and I'll give you Potter's head on a silver platter."

            Malfoy looked at her, his characteristic smirk back on his face.  "And what exactly do you plan to do with the little Weasley, if I may ask?"

            Cho grinned evilly.  "Something special.  Something to make her wish she was dead.  She'll pay for taking away my Potter.  Pay with her soul."


	5. Chapter 5

**Crash and Burn**

****

Disclaimer:  Do I really have to do this every time?  *giggles*  Anyway, I don't own the Harry Potter characters.  Thank you Ms. Rowling, though, for creating them.

Author's Note:  Yep.  There you have it.  And I never really liked Cho.  I figured that she was only going out with Cedric because he was popular and pretty.  I could see her as stringing someone along.  Anyway, on with the fic!  And thank you reviewers!  This chapter is basically a transitional one.  The next should have more of the Cho/Draco angle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The night came quickly for Harry and Ginny.  Then spent much of it sitting under the tree, talking about what it would be like in a world without Voldemort.  Harry had the idea that nobody would ever have to suffer, that everyone would get along and the skirmishes that popped up here and there would be no more.  Ginny had much the same idea, only she was beginning to imagine it in terms of horses.  Ever since that letter and that prophecy she'd felt more connected to them, like some part of them were inside her.  Soon, though, they got up and went back to the Gryffindor common room to get their things that Professor McGonagall had requested for the Animagi class.

            When they walked into the Transfiguration classroom there was no sign of McGonagall.  Then Harry recognized the tabby with the black markings around its eyes sitting on her desk.  "Hello Professor McGonagall.  What's in store today?"

            You could see that tabby smile a bit before leaping off the desk and transfiguring into the professor.  "Today will be quite easy.  You will learn the ingredients necessary to make the initial potion.  At first you will rely on this potion to transfigure yourselves.  In time you will be weaned off the potion until you will not need it and will be readily able to transfigure on your own.  In addition to your potion ingredients I'll perform a spell on you which will show me what animal you should become during transformation.  This is to indicate exactly what size room we shall need, although I don't expect either of you to be very large animals."

            Ginny was hinging on every word Professor McGonagall said.  "Well then, how about we get started.  Now how long exactly does this potion take to brew and what will we need to find?  Do we need to take a trip to Hogsmeade for anything?"

            Harry was trying not to laugh at her overenthusiastic approach to this.  He let out a short burst of laughter before biting his lower lip to keep himself from exploding with laughter.  "Well Professor McGonagall, what do we need ingredients wise?  I'm sure if its something we don't have that Professor Snape would allow us to use some things.  However, I'd feel better about using my own ingredients."

            "Right you are Harry.  The ingredients can all be found on the grounds of Hogwarts.  Most are various grasses, herbs, tree leaves and such.  Some, however, you will indeed need to go into Hogsmeade for.  I suggest this weekend would be a good time.  You could get the ingredients on Sunday once you finish with your Dreamless Sleep Potion, which, I might add, Professor Snape has personally told me is perfect."  She beamed proudly at the pair for their accomplishment.  "I'll give you a pass so you don't have to sneak off there with your father's Invisibility Cloak.  Now for that spell."

            Ginny turned to Harry as the professor searched her notes for the proper spell.  "Invisibility Cloak?  And when was I going to hear about this," she asked, feigning hurt.

            "Well, my lady," he said, bowing low and taking her hand, kissing her knuckles, "as soon as we needed an emergency trip into Hogsmeade.  Which reminds me," he added, lowering his voice to a whisper, "would you like to go tonight?  I've bought you something and we need to go pick it up.  I just hope you like it."  He grinned and watched her expression turn to one of delight.  She threw her arms around him and kissed him right there in front of the professor.

            Professor McGonagall watched this scene in bemused silence.  ~I do believe Dumbledore is right.  It's a shame, though, that these two had to grow up so fast.~  She cleared her throat, startling the two of them.  They jumped apart and looked at the ground guiltily, a red flush coming to their faces.  She smiled before going on with the spell.  "Now Miss Weasley, as you are so eager for this, I suggest you go first with the spell.  Come now and stand before me."  Ginny went cautiously up to the professor's desk and stood before it.  "This will not hurt a bit, but in order to work properly you need to hold very still."  She nodded, tensing her body and willing it to not move.  Then Professor McGonagall repeated the words.

            _Magic of old_

_            We call you tonight_

_            What beast lay within_

_            Come out to the light_

_            Show us your form_

_            Oh mysterious one_

_            You shall be revealed_

_            Your form shall be known_

Ginny could feel a strange sensation in her body then the room went dark.  A light shone right over her heart and in that light was an image.  The image was of a horse with wings, a beautiful white horse, its salt and pepper mane blowing in the wind as it flew over the tree tops, its silhouette against the moon.  Professor McGonagall magically recorded this image to show Ginny once woken from the trance this spell induced.  As soon as enough was recorded McGonagall took off the spell and the room turned back to light.  Ginny slowly woke up and her eyes fluttered.  She tried to take a step forward but almost fell.  Harry rushed to her side, supporting her.

            "My," said Professor McGonagall.  "This spell should not leave one so weakened.  Perhaps Miss Weasley is sick."

            "No professor.  She hasn't been sleeping well to tell you the truth.  She's a bit spent from it."  He turned to Ginny, who was leaning on him for support but looked to be alright.  He sat her down in one of the seats and knelt down so he was eye level with her.  "Ginny, hun, are you gonna be alright while she does this spell to me or do want me to take you back and do this another day?"

            Ginny smiled at him a bit sleepily.  "Go on Harry.  It's not as bad as you'd think.  I'll be fine.  Do the spell.  It'll be fun knowing what we're gonna change into after that potion is made."

            He stood up after kissing her forehead and turned to face Professor McGonagall.  "Well, I'm ready."  He stood where Ginny had been standing, body rigid, waiting for the spell.  The professor repeated the same words she had used on Ginny.  The same effect happened, with the room going dark and a light glowing above his heart.  In his light was an image of a stag, a beautiful white stag with magnificent horns, galloping through the forest alongside the flying horse, the two in tandem.  She smiled as she recorded this.  

            She took the spell off him and the room came back to light.  He stood there and opened his eyes, walking to her desk.  "Well Professor, what are we to be?"

            "You, my dear, are to be a stag, same as your father.  I knew his form well.  I saw it when he went around the grounds with Padfoot and Moony.  Those three were a team.  It seems now you have found yourself a partner as well, so to speak."  She turned now to Ginny, showing her what she had seen in the image.  "You, Virginia, are to be a winged horse, white as the winter snow.  You and the stag run in tandem, hoofbeat for hoofbeat.  This should be a very interesting class.  Not often do we see magical creatures as possible forms for Animagi.  Off you go then.  And Mr. Potter, see to it that Ms. Weasley is allowed some rest.  Take her to Madame Pomfrey if need be."

            "Yes Professor."  Harry went to Ginny and, letting her use him as a support, left the room.  She appeared to be getting better and soon was walking beside him on her own, unaided.  She took his hand and laced his fingers with hers, enjoying his company as they headed back to their dormitories.  "So Ginny," Harry began, "you think you're up to taking a quick trip to Hogsmeade?  It can wait until tomorrow if you want.  It'll be Saturday so we'll have more time to go anyway.  We'll get up early.  But for now, off to bed.  I'm spent."  He emphasized this by yawning.

            Soon they entered the common room, finding a few people there.  It wasn't that late yet, just late enough that people had started trickling off to bed.  Harry headed with Ginny up the girl's staircase and they stopped outside her door.  He turned to her and kissed her on the cheek.  "Go on now and take the potion.  Tomorrow's Saturday and we don't have to be up early, but still, sleep as late as you want.  If anything is up, come pounding on my door.  I'll come for you."  Giving his hand a final squeeze, she smiled and went to bed.

            Harry, however, was not planning on going to bed just yet.  He wanted her to have her gift when she woke up.  He went downstairs and found Ron sitting with Hermione.  "Hey Herm, you mind if I borrow Ron for a few hours," he whispered.  She nodded her head.  "Go ahead.  Just remember some Sugar Quills for me."  She went back to work.

            Ron jumped up from his seat.  "Off to Hogsmeade are we then?"  Harry nodded.  "Well then let's go!"

            "Hold on a minute Ron.  _Accio Invisibility Cloak!  Accio Map!"  The cloak and map flew into Harry's hand.  "Alright.  Now we're ready."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            About an hour later, after much negotiating around Filch's cat and Snape prowling the halls, Harry and Ron appeared in Honeydukes.  Ron, remembering Hermione's request, bought two dozen of the Sugar Quills.  It was his gift to her, for now.  Harry, however, needed to go someplace special.  He found it nestled between Madame Malkins Robe Shop, her outlet in Hogsmeade, and Potions for All Occaisions, where Harry and Ginny would be going tomorrow for some of their ingredients.  He entered, finding the man.  "Hello Mr. Eeylops.  Do you have the one I was looking for?"

            "Mr. Potter!  Of course.  Here he is, and a fine one at that.  He'll be 20 Galleons."  Harry smiled at the man and paid, leaving him a tip, then left the shop and headed back to Honeydukes.  He found Ron in the corner by the odd candies and such.  "Well Ron, ready to go?"

            "Sure mate.  By the way, what did you want to get my sister?"  Harry picked up the Invisibility Cloak long enough to show him what was hidden.  "Bloody hell mate!  She'll love that!"

            Harry nodded.  "Come on.  I'm hoping Hermione hasn't gone to bed yet.  I'll be needing her help to get him snuck into her room."  Ron nodded and, paying the man at the counter for everything else he had chosen, the pair headed down the stairs and back to Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hermione was just heading up to bed when she heard some scrambling and the portrait hole slamming shut.  "Hell that was close Harry.  I thought you said Filch's cat was on the other side of the school!"

            "Guess I must've read the map wrong.  What matters is that once again we weren't caught."

            Hermione came down the stairs.  "Harry?  Ron?  Take off the cloak.  How'd Hogsmeade go?"

            "Hermione!  I need your help with something."  He threw off the cloak, revealing himself, Ron, and Ginny's gift.  "I want him to be there when she wakes up in the morning.  Can you put him on a chair next to her bed for me please?  I know I can't get into the seventh year girls dorms."

            Hermione just stared at the beautiful sight.  "Of course Harry!  Oh she's gonna love this!"  She hurried up the stairs and did exactly as Harry had asked, placing him where Ginny would see.  She tiptoed around, careful not to wake anyone, then headed back down the stairs.  "Mission accomplished!"  Ron went up to her and handed her the box wrapped from Honeydukes.  "Your sweets, my lady."  She blushed a bit and Harry took that moment to yawn exaggeratedly.  "Well then.  I'm spent.  I'll see you upstairs later on Ron."  He grabbed the cloak and the map and went upstairs.  Taking off his glasses, he changed for bed and went to sleep, a smile on his face, hoping that Ginny would like her gift.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crash And Burn**

****

Disclaimer:  Ok.  Just for fun.  I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Author's Note:  Thanks everyone for reviewing!  I love writing this fic, and as such will continue.  I'll work in how Cho ends up in Harry's year in a bit.  I've got an idea, I just don't know where to put it in.  Anyway, on with the fic!  Oh!  And the spells and things are in English cause I really can't find a Latin translator.  English is easier to understand anyway, at least I think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cho was storming down the hall, straight for the Charms classroom where Draco had asked her to meet him.  She was going to get the Dark Mark today.  She smiled cruelly to herself, thinking about what the power she would possess could do for her.  ~I'd be the most popular girl, Harry would be gone the cheating bastard, and Ginny would be mine to torture.  Who ever said evil was bad.~  She was mumbling to herself, thinking of all the things she would do once given the power when she heard movement and something recognized as distinctly Harry's voice, and someone else's, that Ron's voice.  She jumped behind a suit of armor, pressing herself against the wall.

            "Ron," came Harry's voice, sounding a bit worried, "do you really think she'll like him?  I mean, truly?"

            She heard Ron's chuckle.  "Harry, if I know my sister, she'll love it!  Now come on mate.  We don't want to get seen by Filch's cat."

           She heard the footsteps echoing loudly, so close that she could feel that they were near.  She rattled the suit of armor, startling the boys.  She heard footsteps flying rapidly down the hall, the echos getting further away.  She turned and went the rest of the way down the hall and entered the classroom.

            "Draco?  Draco you bloody git.  Where are you?"

            "Right here."  He emerged from the shadows, the moonlight streaming in through the window lighting up the area into which he stepped.  "Are you ready?  Cause once you commit yourself there's no turning back."

            Cho grinned and growled.  "Oh I'm ready.  That bitch is going to pay for taking away Harry, and it will be my personal pleasure to hand the Dark Lord Harry's head."

            Draco smirked.  "Oh you're ready.  It's a shame you aren't in Slytherin.  You really do fit in better with us."  And with that she felt a tug at her navel and suddenly the world was a blur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny woke the next day to sunlight filling the room.  She slowly opened her eyes and quickly shut them, rolling herself out of bed sleepily and heading off to the bathroom for a long hot shower.  She hadn't had a dream last night.  In fact, it was one of the best nights of sleep she'd had in a long time.  She grinned sleepily in the mirror before heading into the shower.

            She loved Saturdays.  Nobody was there to compete with you for the showers.  Everyone seemed to want to get up earlier.  She was glad she was asleep so long.  She stepped out of the shower, headed to her room, and changed quickly.  Just as she was sitting down on her bed, she looked over to her nightstand for the first time and gasped.

            There, sitting on her chair, was the most beautiful Snow Owl she had seen.  The feathers were all white as winter snows, and the eyes were amber color.  He looked up at her and hooted softly, a quiet hello of his own.  She cautiously went to the cage door, wanting to believe that what she was seeing was real but in the same right wondering if she was hallucinating.  Her hand touched the clasp on the cage and she let out a squeal of delight.

            The bird hopped out of the cage and landed on her shoulder, rubbing his head against her neck affectionately.  She reached over and stroked his feathers, letting him move to her forearm where she had draped her cloak.  He sat there staring at her, she staring at him.  He hooted again to her and flew over to his cage then brought her an envelope she had missed in his beak.  She poured a bit of water in a cup she had on her desk and set him down there.  He drank the water as she read the note.

            _Dearest Virginia,_

_            I couldn't wait until today to give him to you.  I hope you like him!  Hedwig helped me pick him out so this is partially from her too!  Mr. Eeylops told me that he was a very affectionate bird and would be wonderful for anyone.  He's very tame too.  He kept quiet last night for us in the halls.  I hope you like him.  He does need a name though.  I'll take you two to the owlery later on before we go to Hogsmeade for the potions ingredients.  Congratulations on your OWLs!_

_            All my love,_

_            Harry_

Ginny looked over to the owl and studied him, watch as he meticulously drank his water, not letting any drip off.  Watched how he turned his head to look at her, a wise look to his eyes, an affectionate hoot to her again.  She thought a bit about it then turned to him and tried a few names.  "Pan," she called.  No answer.  "Credne."  No answer. "Cuchulain."  No answer.  She went through a list of names she had remembered of Celtic Gods.  Nothing seemed to be right.  Finally her thoughts drifted back to the prophecy and a thought struck her.  "Merlin."  His head shot up and he flew over to her arm.  Ginny laughed.  "It seems as though we have a name for you, dear Merlin."  She left her cloak over her arm and headed out the dorm to the common room.

            Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all up, Hermione watching the boys play a game of chess.  Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't see her come down the stairs.  Hermione, however, did.  Ginny put a finger to her lips, quieting Hermione.  She crept up behind Harry, standing there patiently, watching the game.

            Harry had been a quick learner with wizard's chess and had given Ron a run for his money a few times, although had never beaten him.  Today looked to be one of those times.  Ron was deep in thought, as was Harry, anticipating his next move.  Ron moved his knight and appeared to have Harry blocked.

            "Check," said Ron, a smug look appearing on his face.  Harry's brow creased with concentration, looking for a way out.  Ginny saw it immediately.  She tapped Harry on the shoulder and whispered in his ear "Queen to D7."  Harry moved the piece and, sure enough, Ron's King yielded his sword.

            "Hey, no fair.  You got outside help."  Ron pretended to pout as Harry jumped up and hugged Ginny, startling Merlin and causing him to fly to the back of a chair.  He looked a bit flustered at the sudden movement and probably wasn't too pleased.

            "Aw, I'm sorry Merlin.  Come on, come here boy.  I'll take you down to the kitchens for some bacon.  How's that sound," she asked him.  He looked as though he were thinking about it and flew over to her, landing on her shoulder.

            "So you named him Merlin?  Do you like him," asked Harry, worry etched on his face.

            Ginny had to smile at this.  He was always so worried about giving gifts.  She reached up and pet Merlin, stroking his feathers.  Merlin responded by once again rubbing his head against her.  "Of course I do!  He's absolutely charming.  He did pick out his own name though.  I read off a list of them that I could remember and he flew to me on Merlin.  There we have it.  Everyone, meet Merlin.  Merlin, this is everyone."  The four of them laughed as Merlin puffed out his chest and stood proudly on her shoulder at the mention of his name.

            "Hey, we have to go into Hogsmeade to get some potions ingredients.  You want to come with," asked Harry, looking to Ron and Hermione.  He suspected that they'd end up going wherever on their own, but Harry thought it'd be nice just to ask.

            "Sure!  There's a great new bookstore that opened over the summer holiday that I'd just love to go into."  She glanced sideways at Ron and laughed.  "And we need to go to Zonko's of course!"  His face lit up at the mention of this.  Fred and George were working at the Zonko's in Hogsmeade, developing new pranks and gadgets.

            "Alright then.  We can go as soon as we get to the owlery.  I'm sure that Merlin here would like to rest outside a cage," added Harry, beaming.  "We'll meet you two here after we take Merlin there."  With that Harry and Ginny left through the portrait hole and went to introduce Merlin to the rest of the owls at Hogwarts.

            It was a short introduction, for as soon as he saw everyone his eyes set on Hedwig and he flew over to her, landing on the perch next to her.  The two touched beaks and made soft hooting noises to each other before tucking their heads under their wings for a good sleep.  Harry and Ginny laughed at this obvious bit of affection between the two and headed back for the portrait hole.

            Almost to the Fat Lady, however, they ran into an unexpected road block: Cho.  She swaggered up to Harry, trying her hardest to get his eye, but to no avail.  "Harry dear," she said, glaring daggers at Ginny, "we need to talk."

            Harry looked furious at this obvious intrusion on his space and with his girlfriend.  He thought Cho understood that he was just a friend, nothing more, nor would he ever be anything more.  He turned to Ginny, pulling her into a hug and kissing her.  "Go on inside Ginny.  I'm going to settle this once and for all."  Ginny looked at Cho then back to Harry, nodding.  She squeezed his hand, said the password, and went inside to await him.

           Harry turned back to Cho.  "Listen Cho, I know after fourth year and the incident you pretended to have a hard time.  I was there for you because I thought you were sincere about what happened with Cedric and were sincere about you really loving him.  But I see that you're not.  You're nothing but a liar and a cheat.  You sound sweet to everyone on the outside, but really you're as horrible as a Slytherin within.  I'm with Ginny Cho, and you better get used to it."

            Cho's face flushed with anger at the realization that he had figured out what she had been up to.  "You bastard!  How dare you say that!  I was so torn up about it that I had to leave school, not to mention fall a year behind!  And you, stringing me along like some groupie of yours!  How dare you play with my emotions like that, especially when I'm still so upset about him!"

            Harry glared at her.  "No you're not.  You know it and I know it.  You're using that as an excuse to make everyone feel sorry for you.  Truth is that if you hadn't taken that year off you would've flunked out of Hogwarts.  You had to review at home that fourth year cause you didn't pass any of your exams and you blamed it all on worry over Cedric when really you can't cut it."

            Cho went to slap him but he grabbed her wrist.  She yanked it forcefully out of his grasp.  "You'll pay for this Potter.  Cho Chang is not one to be messed with.  You'll see, you and that precious Ginny of yours, that little child.  You'll both pay with your lives."  She turned around, sweeping her cape around her and stalking off into the shadows.

            Harry stayed a few moments more outside before entering the common room to calm himself.  When he finally did enter, he was met with a concerned Ginny.  She went to him and put her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest as he put his arms around hers.  "How did it go?"

            He sighed.  "Ok.  She gets the point that I don't like her like that.  I don't even want to be around her.  But I'm afraid that she's gonna do something stupid.  Oh well.  It shant ruin our outing today my lady," he said, stepping back and bowing.  He offered her his arm.  "Shall we my dear?  It's a lovely day to go into town."  Ginny accepted his arm, laughing her way through it all.  Ron and Hermione followed, and soon the famous four were on their way to Hogsmeade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Hermione had dragged Ron off to the new bookstore as expected, and Harry and Ginny headed to Potions For All Occaisions, the local potions supply store.  Professor McGonagall had sent a list of the ingredients needed to make the potion by owl that morning.  After last night, neither one had a chance to copy down the list on the board.  She was right in the fact that many of the herbs required could be found around the grounds.  He was sure Hagrid could help them find some of them.  There were only a few, which they had written down on a separate piece of parchment, they needed to buy in town.

            _10 hairs from a dragon's beard_

_            14 scales from a singing fish_

_            12 hairs of a winged horse_

_            12 hairs of white stag_

_            13 pints of dragon's blood_

_            2 pounds of beetle's eyes_

_            3 eyes of newt_

Altogether not a terrible list, although it did require them to take a trip to the Hogsmeade branch of Gringotts.  As they exited the potions store Harry spotted a familiar black dog around the corner, lying lazily under a tree.  He motioned for Ginny to follow him and went over to him.  "Hello Snuffles.  Taking a nap I see."

            The dog half opened its eyes to see who was there, then slowly got up and nuzzled Harry's hand.  It took a hold of the sleeve of his robes and started tugging him towards the secret entrance to the Shrieking Shack.  Ginny looked from Harry to the dog and back, confused as to what was going on.  Harry took her hand and told her that the dog was a good friend of his, that everything was fine, and she followed, albeit staying a bit back from the dog, not knowing what to expect.

            They went through a grove of tree and came out the hidden side of the shack, entering through a door on the side of the house.  Once inside the black dog quickly transformed into his human self.  "Hello Harry.  I haven't seen you in a while.  How've you been?"

            Harry hugged the man back.  "Pretty good.  And yourself?

            Ginny stood back a bit, watching this affection on Harry's part towards this Animagi.  Only upon a closer look did she realize that it was Sirius Black.  She had heard the Trio talking about him a few times at the Burrow over the summer but didn't really pay much attention to it.  She walked up to Sirius after setting down her set of the parcels.  "Hi.  I'm Ginny Weasley."

            Sirius looked at her then back to Harry, whose face had turned a remarkable shade of red.  "Welcome to the Shrieking Shack, my home.  I'm Sirius Black, although I suspect you've already figured that out."

           She nodded.  "I remember overhearing Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about Snuffles and Sirius over the summer.  It took me a moment to put it together, but I figured it out.  How's things?"

            Sirius smiled at her.  "Pretty good, all things considered.  Being on the run makes things a bit more exciting."  He turned to Harry.  "Am I to assume, Harry, that Miss Ginny over here is a friend of yours?"  He smirked, knowing how shy James was about these things.  He was sure that Harry was about the same.

            "Actually, Sirius, she's my girlfriend."  He took her hand and squeezed it, hoping that this would show her that he meant it.

            Sirius chuckled.  "Ah, my godson's first girlfriend.  You must be a special one Ginny."

            "So you're his godfather?  I'd always heard mention of one but, once again, didn't put things together until just now.  You know, we're starting Animagi classes with Professor McGonagall."  She reached for a bag and held it up.  "Ingredients for the potion."

            The three of them headed over to the couch he had set up.  "Well well.  That must mean that you know what you are to be.  So, Harry, what animal chose you?"

            "The stag.  A white stag."  Sirius's face paled at this and tears came to his eyes.  "Just like your father."  He reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes.  "And you Ginny?  What are you to be?"

            "A winged horse, white as a winter snow.  At least, according to Professor McGonagall."  She saw Sirius go even more pale and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.  The tears were coming freely down his cheeks now, although he was doing his best to hold them back.  Ginny and Harry stared at each other then back to him.  Ginny got up and grabbed her handkerchief and handed it to him.  "What is it Sirius?  Why do you cry?"

            He wiped away his tears and composed himself.  "Because a winged horse was what Lily's form was.  She used to go out with us sometimes at night, although not nearly as much as the other four of us.  She was the only one of us who could fly.  She had a great deal of power in her.  And she looked so much like you, and you look so much like her.  When I look at the two of you it's like I'm seeing James and Lily again."  Ginny sat back on the couch and leaned back, staring first at Sirius and then turning to Harry.

            Harry was shocked to see his godfather tearing up.  Though he did cry occasionally when he thought about his parents, he had never really thought about how much it had affected him.  And as Ginny turned to face him he could see what Sirius meant.  She had the same flowing red hair he'd seen in the pictures, the same kind and caring expression usually on her face.  It was almost uncanny.  And he thought about how much he resembled his father.  The same messy black hair, same glasses.  He could see where he was coming from.

            "Hey Sirius, care to join us in the common room for dinner tonight?  I'm sure I could clear it with Dumbledore.  I haven't seen you in a while and we could all catch up on things."  He looked too hopeful for Sirius to resist.  "Sure Harry.  I have some parchment here and--"  He stopped suddenly, transforming back into his dog form and looking to them, giving a signal for them to be quiet.  Harry felt the hairs bristle up on his neck.  Ginny took the packages and shrunk them, sticking them in her pocket.  She had a funny feeling that this was something she would've wanted to see in her dreams last night.  She was right.

            A few moments later the side of the shack was blasted open by an unimaginable force, throwing the three of them back.  Out of the cloud of dust emerged Peter Pettigrew, followed closely by two cloaked figures.  Harry suspected that back up forces were not far behind.  Seeing no choice, the three of them ran out the side of the shack and away from the village.  If anyone was to get hurt it was going to be the three of them.  They didn't, however, plan for what came next.

            The three of them ran, ran to the empty field a ways from the village.  They glanced over their shoulder and saw that nobody was there.  They looked back in front of them, however, and stopped short.  A wall of Death Eaters were blocking their path.  They turned to each side, finding a wall there too.  They were trapped.  Harry and Sirius looked panicked.  Ginny, however, had taken an odd sense of calm on her.  Pettigrew was the first to emerge.

            "Harry Potter.  My, you are in a spot of trouble.  And bringing your helpless girlfriend in on this, oh now that is a shame.  And Sirius, you fool.  Did you really think that I wouldn't be able to find you?  I do believe that we have a date with my master, if you will all follow me."  He turned his back and began trekking the same way he had come from when suddenly he heard someone speak.  "No."  He turned back around and saw that it was the helpless girlfriend.

            "What did you say to me girl?"

            "You heard me.  No.  In fact, it is you who will come with me.  The rest of these people may leave before they find out exactly how big a mistake you made."  She felt Harry tugging on her sleeve.  "Uh, Ginny," he whispered, "now is not the time for heroics.  We're outnumbered about a hundred to one.  We've no chance."  Sirius looked just as terrified as Harry did.

            She reached around and squeezed his hand. "Harry dear, I suggest that the both of you get down on the ground and stay close to me.  I may not look like it, but I know exactly what I'm doing.  Think about the prophecy."  She then turned back to Pettigrew.

            Harry knelt down, Sirius next to him.  "What in the bloody hell is that nut talking about?  Harry, she's gonna get herself killed!"

            "I know!  I know!  You think I don't?!  She said something though.  'Think about the prophecy.'"  The realization of what she was talking about dawned on him and he grabbed Sirius's head, bringing him down to the ground with him.

            "Harry?!  What in the bloody hell are you doing?  Are you insane?!"

            "Sirius, trust me.  We'll explain all later.  Right now, you just really need to do as she says.  Trust me on this one."  The two of them lay down on the ground by her.

            Ginny, meanwhile, was continuing on with Pettigrew.  "Well Pettigrew, what shall it be?  Come with me, let these people live, or try to come near us and suffer the consequences?"

            Peter had an evil grin on his face.  "You've tried me one to many time little girl.  Prepare to die."  He raised his wand and instructed everyone else around him to do the same.

            Ginny had closed her eyes, focusing her energy through her wand pointed to the sky as she chanted:

            _Followers of the dark_

_            You shall now see the light of your actions_

_            Your quest has come to an end_

_            Your bodies to the earth_

_            Your souls to hell_

A jet of light shot out of her wand and hit a spot in the sky.  A swirling mist of blackness began to grow and soon a portal appeared above her.  Though her eyes were closed, she could hear the helpless shrieks of the souls as they were being sucked up into the portal, knowing where they were going and trying at the last moment to cling to life.  Harry and Sirius dared to open their eyes for a few moments and saw something that both shocked and scared the both of them.

            They saw Ginny, rigid as a statue, eyes closed, chanting the same words over and over, her wand pointed to the sky at the center of the swirling portal above her.  They looked around and saw souls, ghostly visions of the people around them being sucked into this portal, their last desperate cries for help and salvation falling on deaf ears.  They went back to hiding their heads as soon as Ginny stopped chanting the words.  Soon no sound could be heard.  Then her voice.  "It's safe now.  You can get up.  Come on.  There's something I need to see for myself."

            Harry and Sirius stood up as they heard her start walking.  What they saw around them was a desolate wasteland of bodies, none of them full of the life that was formerly there.  They were sure that the Ministry would be interested in what exactly happened there.  They'd apparate in soon enough.  They saw Ginny a bit of a ways up, standing over one of the bodies and staring down at it.  They went to where she was and saw why she was there.  She was standing over the body of Peter Pettigrew, the very man who had betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort.

            Ginny heard them approaching but did not move.  She would know when they got to her.  She just wanted to see for herself what she had expected.  She felt Harry's arms slip around her waist.  That mere show of affection was enough.  She turned around and burst into tears.  Harry held her, stroking her hair, telling her that everything would be okay, trying to comfort her.

            Sirius put his hand on her shoulder and turned her momentarily to him.  "Ginny, neither Harry nor I know what you've just accomplished, but you saved our lives and I thank you for that.  You've freed me from my debt to Azkaban as well, with this new evidence," he said, looking down at Peter's body.  He sighed and looked back at her.  "Though he was my friend, and in some way always was, he still condemned himself by joining Voldemort's forces.  That hatred, that greed was what controlled him, much as it was with everyone else around.  Thank you Ginny."  He bent down a bit and hugged her.

            The Ministry arrived a few seconds later, Dumbledore with them.  The whole of the Aurors were there, along with Fudge, all with their wands raised and pointed.  "BLACK," cried out Fudge.  "You're under arrest!  And what in the blazes happened here," he added, glancing around at the ring of bodies surrounding them.

            "I think I can explain Minister, however impossible it may seem."  And Ginny recounted the events of the past few hours to them, detail for gruesome detail.  Fudge seemed skeptical at first, but Dumbledore nodded grimly at her and showed him a copy of the prophecy, one which had just been confirmed by her act.  Fudge's eyes widened as he read on, finally looking up to the two of them.  "Well, on behalf of the Ministry, I thank you.  Now if you please, move out of the way of Mr. Black.  He is due back at Azkaban."

            Ginny moved to block his way.  "Not so fast Mr. Fudge.  New evidence has come to light that not even you can ignore."  She turned to Pettigrew's body and muttered "Mobilicorpus."  Pettigrew's corpse floated over to where the five of them were gathered.  "This, sir, is the body of Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort's lackey if you will.  He is the one who betrayed the Potter's seventeen years ago to Voldemort.  What you saw in the street was not the work of Sirius Black but the work of a very clever and cunning rat.  This man behind me is innocent while this body before me is guilty."

            Fudge looked down at the body and back to Ginny, completely dumbfounded by the current developments, then paled as he realized that for almost thirteen years they had the wrong man in prison for the crimes.  The body of Pettigrew proved it.  Fudge cleared his throat.  "Mr. Black, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic and under my authority, I hereby clear you of all charges brought against you in the deaths of the Muggles, Peter Pettigrew, and the Potters.  You are free to go now, but mind you we will keep a close watch on you."

            Sirius couldn't contain his excitement any more.  He grabbed Ginny from in front of him and picked her up in another hug, spinning around and laughing like a mad man.  "You did it!  By god Ginny Weasley you did it!"  He set her back down again and went over to Dumbledore.

            Ginny, meanwhile, went back to Harry, leaning into his own hug of thanks.  "Thank you Ginny.  You've done more for me today than you'll ever know."  She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder and watching as Dumbledore struggled to get out from beneath Sirius's grasp.  They both laughed.  Then Ginny felt it.  Before she went, she smiled up at Harry.  "I had to give you a gift as well.  Welcome back to a normal life Harry."  And with that, her world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crash And Burn**

****

Disclaimer:  I don't own the characters.

Author's Note:  Sorry all for the wait!  It took me a while to come up with some of the concepts in this chapter.  And by god I'm gonna figure out how to add in a Quidditch game somehow!  Anyway, on with the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny woke to find herself on a field in a grey world.  Mist and fog swirled around her, revealing nothing but shadows and dim light.  She called out, yelling to see if anyone would answer her, if anything would move besides herself.  She heard nothing.  She started trekking through the field, looking around to see any sign of a house, a barn, anything.  Nothing still.  She suddenly heard a flurry of movement behind her and turned around to face a horse.

            This horse was unlike any she had ever seen.  Its coat shone with the light of the moon despite there not being one out, at least that she could see.  Its head was finely shaped and as it stood she could see the outline of its wings flush with its body.  It moved closer to her, nudging her shoulder then getting down on its front knees.  Ginny wasn't totally sure what she should do but caught on when the horse turned its head around and pointed to its back with his nose.  Ginny climbed on and the horse immediately took off.

            Ginny closed her eyes as she felt the wind rushing past her, roaring in her ears.  She felt the movement of the horse under her and soon they were in tandem.  She dared to open her eyes once and gasped at the site she saw below her.  Fields of green stretched for miles, homes dotting the landscape and suddenly right in front of her arose a castle such that had not been seen for centuries.

            The castle was large and grand, its banners of blue and white billowing in the breeze as guards marched back and forth along the wall of the castle.  Once the horse landed and she was riding inside, she saw that a whole city was there.  Farmers were selling their crops, metal workers making all types of weaponry and armor, everyone running around trying to get their day through.  ~This is just like modern times.  Everyone still runs around, trying to scratch out a living.~  Everyone seemed to know her though.  They all tipped their hats and even one man said "We've been expecting you my lady!  Welcome to Camelot!"  She had long since forgotten that she had no control over this horse, enjoying the sights and the people.  Soon, though, she was at what appeared to be a gate.  Guards moved out of her way and she entered.

            Suddenly that world vanished and she was in a darkened room.  The lights flooded on and she shut her eyes quickly, slowly opening them to allow them to adjust to the light.  She soon found that she was in some sort of chamber.  She glanced around, recognizing many of the items there as some she had seen in her home, some she used at school.  ~This must be some sort of medieval wizard's house.~  She walked around, studying the cauldrons, the quills, the potions ingredients.  She saw that whoever it was had everything they needed to make an Animagi potion.  The she heard a voice.

            "Welcome Virginia Weasley.  We've been expecting you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Voldemort paced back and forth in the Grand Foyer of the Riddle home, the anger evident in his face, a path worn into the floor.  "Would somebody like to tell me what in the hell happened yesterday?!?!  Over half our followers are dead, and by whose hand were they slain?  A young bloody girl's!!!"  He swiped his hand to the side, whipping it at the wall and watching it shatter.

            "Sir, if I may, I do believe I may have an answer as to what happened."

            Voldemort turned, rage burning in his eyes.  "And who dare speaks when I have not asked them too?"

            A cloaked figure stepped forward.  "I do."  The figure threw back their hood.  Long raven colored hair flowed out from underneath the hood.  "My name is Cho Chang, and I have a piece of parchment that may be of particular interest to you."  Voldemort stormed up to her, looking like he'd enjoy a bit of head hunting and looking as though Cho was his target.  She calmly reached into her cape and handed him the piece of parchment.  "Here.  I took this away from Potter when I had an argument with him in the hall.  It has an interesting story to it and I believe an explanation for yesterday."

            Voldemort tore the parchment from Cho's hand and went over to his chair, sitting down and letting Nagini run up his arm.  Nobody could see what his facial expression were, but most could tell by the swelling of his back that he was getting more and more angry by the word.  He suddenly balled up the parchment and threw it into the fire, watching it turn to ashes before him.  "We must capture the Weasley girl!  Capture her and we've got both threats to my power.  Capture them before Yule night or you shall all die by my own hand," he roared.

            "If you please, your lordship, I do have an idea as to how to capture the Weasley bitch."

           Voldemort did not turn, just put his hand out and waved it towards him, beckoning the girl to his side.  "Tell me child, just what exactly your plan is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Who are you," Ginny asked, looking around.  She saw a man standing next to the woman she was currently talking to.  The more she looked at the man the more she thought about the prophecy.  He looked like the description…..black hair, green eyes…….the woman had red hair, brown eyes………..could it be?  "Epona?  Merlin," she questioned, watching them as they nodded their heads yes.  "How did I get here?  What happened?"

            "Well my dear, I believe that I can explain that one.  You see, you two, you and Harry Potter, are the two we've been waiting for.  We've been watching the conflict in your time for a long time.  Harry unfortunately had to show his power at the young age of one year.  You, my dear, had never had cause to call upon your reserves until yesterday when you felt the need to protect those closest to you.  You have so much power in you.  Yesterday was only the tip of the iceberg.  You will have help in learning to harness and control this power.  A friend of yours and Harry's, a nice black dog."

            "You mean Sirius?  He really is a nice man.  I only just met him yesterday.  Oh my!  He must think I'm positively nutters after the portal thing.  How did I know how to call that portal, all those words, the spell, how," she asked, looking around, getting more and more frightened.

            Merlin laughed.  "Do not worry Miss Virginia.  Both you and Harry have a long life ahead of you.  Just beware of those who would threaten your happiness, your livelihood.  There is one, a girl with long black hair, who will become a threat to you very soon.  Beware her," said Epona, looking into Ginny's eyes.  "Stay away from this girl.  She can hold nothing but evil in her heart."

            "How will we know when it is time to go?  Will we be called somehow?  And when?  Will it be before Yule's night or after," she asked, rattling off her questions, wanting to know as much about what was going on as she could.  She was still a bit curious about what was going on.  Quite frankly, she thought she was either hallucinating or dying and this was some odd way to enter the afterlife.

            "You will know when it is time.  You will feel it all around you, in your heart, in your mind.  The energy in the air will be crackling, the fear heightened to an all time high.  You will know my dear.  Now go back to your school, to your classes, to your Harry.  You two have a world of things to learn and not much time to learn them.  You must go back.  Farewell dear Ginny," said Epona, hugging her.  "You remind me so much of myself when I was your age."

            "Thank you mam.  There's just one last thing I want to ask.  It's a bit off the subject, but would you happen to know how I can get rid of those horrible visions I get without drinking that god awful potion," asked Ginny, a bit of a blush creeping up in her cheeks.  She didn't know if they knew about what she was going through, but perhaps there was some ancient recipe for a potion that Snape didn't know that tasted better than week old gym socks and rotting vegetables.

            Epona removed her headband she was wearing, a lovely platinum band with a Celtic knot in the middle, the five points of the essence accented with a precious jewel.  "Here.  Take this.  I used it too when I got the visions.  It may help you too."

            "And take this for young Harry my dear," said Merlin, handing her his cape and wizard's hat.  "He will find great use for this in his future."

            "Thank you both, for everything.  I just hope that the two of us can live up to the legacy and legend you have left behind for us," she said, hugging them both.  The world suddenly went a bit blurry and she could faintly hear her name being called by a very worried sounding Harry.  She tried to call out to Epona and Merlin again, but to no avail.  The last thing she heard before waking was "Beware the black haired girl.  She is your only threat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Ginny?!  Ginny please wake up!  GINNY," Harry shouted, clutching her body to his, her head in his lap.  He was stroking her hair, trying to get her to wake up.  He'd been trying for a few minutes now.  He shook her shoulders, even tried pouring water on her but to no avail.  Sirius grabbed his shoulder but he violently shrugged him off, hugging Ginny's body to him and rocking back and forth with her.

            "Harry, you're doing no good with her out here.  She needs to get back to Hogwarts and be seen by Poppy.  The poor woman probably already knows you two are on the way, me included now.  Come on.  Pick her up and I'll hold onto you and we'll apparate there.  Dumbledore will know where to find us."  Harry nodded weakly, holding her body in his arms.  He was trying to hold back his tears.  She had almost died in the process of her saving them.  Sirius gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  "Hold on Harry.  We'll be there in a second."

            A moment later Ginny was laying in a hospital bed, Harry at her side, Sirius in a chair a bit back from the two.  She groaned suddenly and her eyelids fluttered open.  She rolled her head to the side.  "Harry?  Is that you?  Where am I," she asked, looking around.

            Harry jumped up and grabbed her, hugging her and laughing.  "Dear god Ginny!  You're alright!  You're alive," he exclaimed.  He suddenly turned serious.  "Next time you do that, you had better give me more warning than this time. You nearly got yourself killed!"

            Ginny kissed his forehead and smiled.  "Harry, you worry too much.  I was perfectly fine.  In fact, I don't think I would've gone out unless a certain pair from a prophecy hadn't needed the meeting time."  She shook her head, remembering what she had just seen, or rather, what she had just……well, she didn't quite know what had just happened, but she knew one thing for sure, and that was that it had been real.

            Sirius turned to the two of them now.  "Harry, what is this about a prophecy?  What nonsense is this or is there something behind it?"

            Ginny smiled wryly.  "Oh trust me.  I just got knocked out to get confirmation of this.  Harry, why don't you explain.  I need to search my pockets for a few things."  And with this Harry launched into an explanation of everything, starting with the first conversation underneath the willow trees all the way up until now, not leaving much out.

            While Harry and Sirius were combing over the finer details of the one thing that would rule their lives until Yule's night, Ginny went into her pockets and pulled out the packages she had shrunk just before the attack.  She resized them and opened the bags.  She thought she'd find it there.  "Oh Harry, one more thing: Merlin said to give you this."  She handed him the robe and wizard's hat that Merlin had asked her to take back for him.  She herself put on Epona's headband, hoping with all her being that his would be a fix instead of that wretched potion.

            Dumbledore walked in then, going over to where Ginny was still lying in bed.  "Well Miss Weasley, I do believe this confirms it.  I had hoped nothing like this would happen, but I am going to have to request that you stay within the school grounds with Harry.  I'm sorry to put it this way, but the world cannot risk your safety."  Ginny and Harry both nodded.

            "Well, on a lighter note, I do believe that I've solved a bit of a problem that Professor McGonagall has been having.  She had wanted to add in more days for the Animagi classes but due to her already busy schedule was not able to.  It has come to light very recently that an experienced person in this area has become available for a teaching position, should he accept it."  Dumbledore looked to Sirius.  "Well, how about it man?  Minerva could use the extra time, we're always in need of a substitute teacher, and your only real scheduled class would be with Harry and Ginny helping them with their transformations.  I'm sure you know more about it than anyone else possibly could.  You'd have a room in the staff wing, paid position.  What say you," he asked, his eyes twinkling as he watched Harry's jaw drop and Ginny start shaking, wanting to scream and jump up and hug him.

            Sirius leaned back in his chair with a thud.  This was something totally unexpected.  He thought about it.  It would mean more time with Harry, he'd have a home, a job.  He wasn't seeing anything too bad about this.  He turned to Harry and Ginny.  "Well ladies and gentlemen, what do you think?  Me as your professor?  You think it's a good idea," he asked, wanting their approval.

            Harry didn't need to be asked twice.  He launched himself over Ginny's bed and jumped onto Sirius, hugging him.  "Please take the position Sirius!  Please," he asked.

            Ginny put her legs over the side of the bed and leaned on Harry as he came over to her.  She stood up and shakily walked over to Sirius, leaning down and giving him a hug.  "I barely know you but I can see that you are a good man, and it would break Harry's heart if you didn't accept.  If, for no other reason, accept for his sanity," she said, laughing a bit as Harry gave her a mock glare before laughing with her.

            Sirius turned to Dumbledore, grinning like a child in a toy store.  "Professor Dumbledore sir, you have yourself a new Animagi professor."  Harry and Ginny jumped up and hugged each other before going back to hugging Sirius again.

            Dumbledore chuckled.  "Well, I shall leave the Animagi class to its first session."  With that he swept out of the room and went to his office, eager to finish up his excess paperwork.  He hadn't expected a note from Professor Snape to be waiting for him by owl, however.  He knew Snape was on an undercover mission and thus would never use a school owl.  It would give away his position.  However, here one was, plain as day, a letter from him attached to its leg.  He untied the letter, sending the owl on its way, and immediately opened it.  As he read on he paled more and more, falling back into his chair and absent-mindedly stroking Fawkes's feathers.  "Dear god Fawkes," he mumbled, re-reading the letter.  "It's worse than I thought."

            _Albus__,_

_            I did not have any other way to reach you besides school owl.  I only hope this isn't intercepted on its way to you. I am currently at the Death Eater camp.  I must tell you about some extremely surprising recent developments.  Cho Chang has become a Death Eater.  She was brought in by Draco Malfoy and is now heading up a sort of group to capture Miss Weasley.  I cannot stress how important it is that the two of them are kept away from Miss Chang.  She has promised Voldemort that she will deliver Harry's head on a silver platter and Ginny's soul to use as kindling in the fireplace.  A promise such as this must be kept or risk death.  This is a real threat.  We must do all we can to keep them safe._

_            Sincerely,_

_            Severus_


	8. Chapter 8

**Crash And Burn**

****

Disclaimer:  I don't own HP.

Author's Note:  I'm so sorry this is taking me forever to update!  I promise they'll be more frequent.  It's the last week at my job working at night so naturally they're killing me with the hours.  Anyway, on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny was allowed, with much protest by Madame Pomfrey, to go back to Gryffindor Tower.  She agreed that she would return to the Hospital Wing immediately after waking up.  Truth be told, she didn't want to have to spend the night alone and she was eager to get information out of Sirius about the Animagi potion.  And she was sure that there would be a questioning session for her when the three were alone.

            The moment she entered the common room, however, she was bombarded by questions from Ron and Hermione.  She had neglected to remember until now that they too had been in Hogsmeade and may have heard what happened.  She groaned, heading over to the couch to lay down and listen.

            "Ginny!  Are you alright?  Were you hurt?  What happened," barraged Ron.

            "Ron, give her a bit of space will you?  She's obviously very tired," scolded Hermione, albeit a look of questioning on her face as well.

            "I promise you that keeping this secret is killing me right now, but until I get clearance from those who I promised it too, I can't tell you.  What I can tell you is that I'm alright and everything is fine," she said, covering herself with the blanket.

            Ron looked a bit disappointed at this answered but feared that it was the best he was going to get out of her.  He had learned long ago that when Ginny wanted to keep something secret, not even the gods could drag it out of her.  Ron and Hermione headed out the portrait hole then, leaving the three alone.

            Ginny turned to Harry.  "Alright.  I can read what you're thinking.  You want to know what the hell I was babbling about in the infirmary don't you," she asked, reading in his eyes that it was exactly what he was searching for.  "Well, after I went out I woke up in this grey smoky world.  A horse came, I got on, I went and met Merlin and Epona.  They just confirmed that we're the pair in the prophecy and said that Yule Night is when the spell will have to be performed.  The bit of magic I pulled off was her way of helping.  We've got forces from almost one thousand years ago working on our side.  I'd say we're pretty safe," she added, curling up into a ball on the couch.

            Harry walked over to the couch, lifted her head, sat down, and put her head back down.  He lazily stroked her hair as they watched the fire with Sirius.  Finally Harry spoke again.  "Well, at least we know when all this is gonna be over.  I just wish it would be sooner."

            Ginny smirked.  "You do?  I'll trade your Pain Reliever Potion for my Vision Block Potion any day of the week.  I swear I must have a mile's worth of cobblestone paved in my head."  She giggled a bit at this, as did Harry.

            "Ginny, why are you taking Vision Block Potion," asked Sirius.  He'd heard about Lily occasionally using this.  When she had episodes of intuition she told the rest of the Marauders that the visions were almost unbearable.  She was the only one who got along with Snape as well so Snape kept her supplied with Vision Block when she needed it.

            "Oh that's right. You don't know.  Well, ever since the Chamber of Secrets, after Voldemort invaded my memory I've had visions of the future, visions only of what he will do.  I see the death, the mayhem, the utter chaos that this man causes and I can't do anything about it.  I tried Pain Reliever Potion, I've tried Dreamless Sleep Potion, nothing worked.  Then when that village with the small boy was attacked and I took Harry to Dumbledore about his scar everything came out and I was sent to Snape to get Vision Block Potion.  It's the only way I can sleep."  She yawned, stretching herself out before recoiling again into a ball.  She sat up suddenly, though, and announced that she had to go up to her room to get a pair of socks.

            Harry watched her go.  Sirius watched Harry.  When she was finally gone Harry turned back to Sirius.  "You know, if I could take any of her pain into myself I would if only it would relieve her stress."

            Sirius nodded.  "I know what you mean.  You two are more like your parents that you may ever realize.  I see the same kind of relationship between you two.  You both look so much like them, act so much like them, it's almost uncanny.  You know, your mother was just as smart as Ginny was too.  Top in her class.  They wanted to move her up a year but she refused so she could stay with James at school."

            Harry smiled.  "My mum sounds as amazing as Ginny is.  Tell me more about them Sirius.  About my mum and dad.  How were they in school?  What did they do?  How did they meet?"

            Sirius laughed.  "We've got ages to catch up on that, but I supposed a few stories of the adventures in the land of the Marauders wouldn't hurt."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny hadn't really needed socks.  She came upstairs to her room because she felt something calling her up there.  She had a feeling that there was something in this room that would become very important very soon.  That and she wanted to give Sirius and Harry some time to talk.  It wasn't every day you found out that you were being given your life back.

            Oddly enough, whatever feeling she had led her to her sock drawer.  She started rifling around in the bottom.  She couldn't find anything, not right away anyway.  She looked through the rest of the drawers too.  Still, that feeling that something was in her sock drawer kept nagging at her.  Finally, she just grabbed the drawer and pulled it out.  Underneath the drawer, in that little space between the floor and it, was hidden a journal of sorts.

            She could tell even in the dark that it was older.  The edges of the pages appeared to have been yellowing with age, although the cover seemed to be made out of a very nice leather.  She reached in and gingerly brought the journal out.  She took the edge of her robes and wiped away the dust.  Tooled into the leather on the front was the word Journal.  Shrugging, she flipped open the cover and gasped.  On the first page was written, in very scripty handwriting, _The Diary of Lily Evans._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cho had just returned to the Ravenclaw common room.  Her fellow housemates had been avoiding her recently.  After seeing her behavior in front of the school and around Ginny and Harry they hadn't had much respect for her.  Her Quidditch teammates all but extricated her.  They couldn't boot her off the team without proof of wrongdoing but they felt something going on.

            Cho walked into the common room with her head held high, her chin in the air.  She knew she was better than all of them.  She had the power of the most powerful wizard on her side.  She could control whomever she felt like and they would never know the difference.  She went and sat in front of the fireplace.  Immediately all those who were there cleared out, glaring daggers at her before going to their respective places.  Cho just glared back and went to her work.  Though everyone else thought she may have been doing homework  she knew what she was doing, as did the only other two who were going to help her in her quest for the Weasley girl: Draco and Snape.  She was thinking of different plans of how to get the girl into a trap.  It was only a matter of time before she came up with the perfect plan.  When she did, she let out a quiet cruel laugh.  ~This is going to work like a dream.  They'll both pay for what they did.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny stood up slowly, still clutching the journal in her hand, and sat on the edge of her bed.  She stared at the beautiful book wondering what to do.  ~Should I read on?  Should I let Harry read it first?  What should I do?~  She knew it was his mother's.  He would see it eventually.  Suddenly the room got very cold and she started to shiver.  She felt a presence and turned around to come face to face with a ghost.

            "Hello Ginny," said the ghost, a smile on her face.  "Do you know who I am?"

            "Yes mam.  You're Harry's mother, Lily," she said, still staring at the ghost.  She was hoping that this wasn't some sort of side effect of that Vision Block Potion.

            "Yes, I am.  I have come to you because you are the one who found my diary."

            "Why did you come to me though?  Why not Harry," she asked.

            "Because you are the one whom I need to speak with.  You see, as far back as my first year I had a feeling that things would start happening.  I started getting visions with more intensity, more feeling.  I knew something was going to happen.  Then, one night, in a dream, I too met Merlin and Epona."

            "But how could you--" began Ginny.

            "I was called to them through my visions to get a warning of things to come in my seventh year.  They told me that I would have a son and that he, along with a red headed girl much like myself, would bring about the downfall of the Dark Lord but that I would not live to see it.  I did not tell anyone, yet I couldn't keep it in so I bought myself a muggle journal and kept my thoughts and secrets in there.  I want you to have it Ginny.  You are the one who needs to read it as much as Harry.  It holds my thoughts in there on many things, some of which may help you with the visions," she said, walking around the bed to face Ginny.

            "Ms. Potter, why should I see it before Harry does?  He misses you so much.  He wants to know what his parents are like.  Why come to me," she asked, almost on the verge of tears.

            "Please, call me Lily.  I want you to see it before him so that you may be prepared for what you are going to face.  There are records of my dreams involving Merlin and Epona in there which you may find interesting.  Plus, you'd understand what's in there better than he would," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

            "Lily, may I show this to him when I'm done reading it," she asked.

            "When the time is right I will let him know you have it."  Lily lay her ghostly hand on Ginny's back.  "You truly are the one for my son.  I can see why he chose you.  He is so much like James, much as you are like me."  She got up to leave.

            "Lily, I want you to know that I love your son and I will stand by him no matter what," she said, a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

            Lily turned to face Ginny.  "I know dear, and I know that he loves you just as much.  James and I watch you two every day, watch how you look at each other.  It was the same way with James and I.  I want you to do something for me, though."

            "Anything Lily.  What do you need," Ginny asked.

            "I want you to write your mom and ask her for a box that I once sent her a long time ago.  She'll know what I was talking about.  Tell her that it is time Harry saw what is in it."

            "Yes mam," she said, turning back to the journal for a moment.  "Were you and my mum--," she started asking, turning around again.  Lily, however, had vanished.  She immediately set about writing a letter to her mum requesting what Lily had asked her to get.

            _Dear Mum,_

_            I know I haven't written to you lately and I'm sorry about that.  I've been very busy with everything and I just missed writing to you.  What I am about to write to you may seem odd, but please, bear with me._

_            Tonight I found Lily's journal in my drawer.  After I found it she appeared to me and told me to write to you and ask for a box she sent you a few months before she died.  She told me it was to be given to Harry when he was ready and now was the time for it.  If you can, please send this box back with Merlin.  Oh!  I'm guessing you thought the owl with this letter was Hedwig!  Harry actually gave him to me.  His name is Merlin.  Oh, so many things have been going on.  Perhaps I shall write you again soon!_

_            Love,_

_Virginia___

            Ginny read and reread the letter.  It seemed a bit informal and rushed but she was too excited about this to care.  She quickly folded the parchment and sealed it then ran out the door and down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sirius and Harry were sitting by the fire, roaring with laughter at something Sirius had told him about his father.  It appeared as though Fred and George were the worst ones with pranks in the history of Hogwarts.

            "Your father was almost as bad as the twins were.  He would've enjoyed testing out a few of the things they have invented.  And I'll have you know he was the only one yet to date to actually kick Filch's cat, albeit by accident."

            Harry fell over from his sitting position on the couch and dissolved into a fit of giggles.  "He actually kicked Filch's cat?!  When?"

            Sirius had to stop himself from laughing at what had caused it to happen.  "Well, the four of us, meaning your mother and father, me, and Lupin, decided to go on a midnight trip to Hogsmeade.  Not a big deal in the least bit.  We'd done it all the time.  Anyway, getting back was the worst trip we ever had.  Lupin was in the endstage of his transformations and the rest of us had to transform to keep him in order, just in case.  We were going up the stairs, your mother under the Invisibility Cloak as she couldn't very well walk around in her Animagi form.  Just as we crested the top of the stairs Filch's cat was waiting there.  Everything went chaotic after that.  Lily jumped and the cloak came off.  She grabbed it and ran for the portrait hole, the three of us after her.  James stopped and made sure that everyone was inside and was about to follow when Pettigrew scampered in, brushing his leg.  He gave a good buck and Filch's cat happened to be too close.  It went flying.  James jumped inside and the four of us plus Peter let out the breath we hadn't know we'd been holding."

            Harry lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling.  "So my dad is the only known person to ever give that damn cat what she deserves."  He rolled over onto his side, still facing Sirius, and sighed.  "I wish I could see my dad, just once.  I miss them more than anyone can imagine."

            Sirius sighed as well.  "I miss them too."

            Just then Ginny came tearing down the stairs like someone was chasing her, startling the two solemn men.

            "Ginny, what on earth are you running around like a banshee's after you for," asked Harry, still a bit startled from her bursting down the stairs.

            "I…need…Merlin…mom…immediately."  With that she jetted out the portrait hole, leaving Harry and Sirius stunned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny walked into the owlery to find Merlin and Hedwig nipping at each other, preening themselves.  She smiled, watching and waiting for them to stop.  She didn't want to interrupt such a tender moment.  It was kind of cute to her.  They appeared to be totally absorbed in each other, much as she and Harry were.  Finally they both appeared to be ready to sleep.  She walked over to them, calling Merlin to her.  His head shot up and he hooted a greeting to her, eyeing the letter with interest.  She tied the letter to his leg and kissed his beak then took him over to the window.  She set him on the ledge, waiting for him to fly off.  Merlin turned and hooted affectionately to Hedwig then flew off.  Just as Ginny was leaving she heard a flutter of wings and turned to catch Hedwig flying out after him.  She left the owlery and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.  She couldn't wait to tell Harry and Sirius about the apparent relationship between Merlin and Hedwig.  Little did she know that it would be a longer trip than she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cho sat in front of the fire in the Ravenclaw common room, staring into her cauldron.  The potion was almost brewed.  Soon her plan would come into action.  She got up, moving the cauldron over to the table and letting it simmer while she went out.  She needed to send a letter to her parents requesting more money for her potions ingredients.  Snape had agreed to help her but refused to give her any of his potion stock, making her collect and buy what she needed.  She ran into someone on her way out.  The red hair was familiar….

            "Virginia Weasley, the tramp who stole my boyfriend," Cho growled out, her anger immediately flaring up.

            Ginny turned around to come face to face with Cho.  "What do you want Cho," she asked, an edge to her voice out of the obvious anger she felt towards Cho. She then remembered the warning Epona and Merlin had given her in the vision: _Beware a girl with dark hair.  She is a danger.  Ginny pushed her way past Cho and was leaving the owlery when Cho pushed her to the ground.  Her hands flew out in front of her and she fell hard to the ground.  She turned her head angrily from her position on the ground.  "What the hell is your problem bitch?"  She stood up and faced Cho._

            "My problem is you taking Harry from me.  He was my man.  He stayed by my side until you came along.  Now you're gonna pay.  You and that bastard for cheating on me," she growled out.  She had her wand out and pointed directly at Ginny.

            Ginny waved her hand and Cho's wand came to her.  "Knock it off Chang.  You know that he never felt that way about you.  Now leave the two of us be and find someone else to torment."

            Cho had taken a step back when Ginny used wandless magic to get her wand.  She then lunged at the girl, surprising her and knocking her to the ground.  Ginny's head hit the stone floor hard.  She could feel the gash back there and reached her hand behind her head.  When she drew her hand back in front of her she saw blood.  Ginny glared up at Cho.  "Alright Chang.  Have it your way."  And a fight for all time ensued.

            Ginny clawed at Cho's face, drawing blood.  She knocked her to the ground and sat on top of her.  Cho reached up and had her hands around Ginny's throat, effectively choking her.  Ginny's grip loosened and Cho rolled over, pining her to the ground.  "How does it feel Weasley?  How does it feel to know that I'm the one that's gonna kill you?"  Cho didn't count on Ginny knowing how to defend herself hand to hand.

            Ginny reached her legs up, hooking them around Cho's back and crossing her ankles in front of her neck.  She pushed back, knocking Cho off of her.  She bent over on the ground, gasping for breath while Cho groaned in pain.  Ginny, however, didn't give her the benefit of the doubt.  She whipped her head around, her red hair flying, her face flushed in anger, blood dripping from cuts and scrapes.  She stood up and lunged at Cho, tackling her to the ground again right after the girl had just stood up.  The two rolled around on the floor again, punches connecting with jaws, more cuts and bruises appearing.  Suddenly Cho grabbed Ginny's wrist and jerked it violently.  She could feel the bones breaking.

            Ginny howled in pain, rearing back from Cho and moving back a few paces.  She grabbed her broken wrist with her hand, applying pressure where the bone had broken through the skin.  The blood was gushing out from it.  She turned to Cho and, using her good hand, waved it and screamed out "Petrificus Totalus!"  Cho's body suddenly went straight and rigid, falling to the ground with a thud.  She muttered "Mobilicorpus" and started on her trek to the Hospital Wing.  She could feel herself getting weaker as she went and by the time she arrived at the Hospital Wing she was about to pass out.  She suddenly thought of something and tried it.  "Harry, come to the Hospital Wing" she repeated.  Over and over in her head she repeated this as she stumbled into the ward.  "Poppy…." She struggled over to a bed and lay down.  She muttered another spell and ropes flew out of her hand and around Cho's body, preventing her from moving after she took the other spells off of her.  Poppy came rushing out just then and saw Ginny bleeding out on the bed, Cho tied up next to her on the floor, a full body bind and ropes around her.  She immediately attended to Ginny's wounds, stopping the bleeding and healing the small cuts she could see.

            "Good gracious Virginia, what happened here," Poppy asked as she was tending to her.

            "Cho attacked me outside the owlery and we fought.  She broke my wrist and I hit the back of my head pretty hard.  Please, can you send word to Harry and Sirius," she asked, squirming around, waiting for the Pain Reliever Potion to work.  She summoned her cloths to her.  "Here," she said, handing one to Poppy and using the other on the back of her head.  "This is a Pain Reliever Cloth.  I made it this summer.  Same effect as the liquid.  Use this."  She lay her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.  Soon she was in a peaceful slumber.

            Harry and Sirius came rushing in a few moments later.  "Poppy, where is she?  Where is Ginny?"  He looked over at the bed and ran to the side.  "Ginny," he said, petting her head.  "Ginny, can you hear me?  Please, please, Ginny, answer me!"

           Ginny groaned.  "Harry, can you please quiet down?  I've got one hell of a concussion."  Harry gave a small chuckle.  She slowly opened one eye then the other, turning her head to look at him.  "Harry, go to Dumbledore.  Have him come here."

            "That won't be necessary my dear," came a familiar voice.

            "Hello Professor Dumbledore.  Can you please take Cho and do something about her?  She attacked me in the owlery and obviously something came of it," said Ginny, groaning with the effort.  Harry sat up on the edge of her bed and lay back, letting her head rest against him, his arms going around her protectively.

            "Professor Dumbledore, can you please make sure that there are wards to keep Cho away from Ginny?  This is ridiculous," he said, growling at Cho.

            "I assure you Harry, Cho will be dealt with most severely for this.  When you are feeling better," he said, turning to Ginny, "you may ask for me to come.  I would like to discuss this incident with you."  He turned to leave, using the Mobilicorpus spell to move Cho.

            "Professor," she said, "there's one more thing you need to know right now.  While we were fighting I ripped her robe.  She has the Dark Mark.  Cho is a Death Eater."


	9. Chapter 9

**Crash And Burn**

****

Disclaimer:  I don't own the HP characters.  And for future reference so I don't have to do this again, I never will.

Author's Note:  Thanks everyone for the reviews!  I have a few ideas on how she plans on trying to get something to happen.  Perhaps it has something to do with the potion?  *Cheshire cat smile*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry, Ron and Hermione were pacing back and forth outside the hospital waiting for word on how Ginny was doing.  Poppy had insisted on Harry and Sirius giving her some time alone to sleep and recuperate.  With much protest, Harry finally consented when Sirius threatened to use a full body bind on him and tie him to a chair in the common room when he got there.  It didn't make the fact that his Ginny was in the hospital wing, recovering from something that should never have happened.  Explaining it to Ron and Hermione had been even more difficult.

            He walked into the common room, head down, his face wet from the tears he had cried.  Ron and Hermione saw this and just left him to himself for a while.  They cuddled on the couch and the three sat in companionable silence.  Finally, as the tension in the air reached a height and Ron decided to break it.

            "Harry, you wanna talk about it," he asked, going over to where his friend was sitting and plopping down in the chair next to him.

            Harry turned his head to look at him.  "Yeah, but I'm dreading it."

            "Why would you dread it," he asked, getting increasingly more worried about what he was meaning.  He had just noticed that Ginny wasn't there, and seeing as how the two had been attached at the hip since they'd started going out, he figured it was something that had to do with Ginny.  He was right.

            "You saw what happened before Care Of Magical Creatures last week didn't you? I mean, the whole thing with Cho?  And then a few nights ago when she came up to us outside the portrait hole?  Well, obviously Cho isn't understanding what we're saying or she just can't get past us dating cause she attacked Ginny in the owlery after she sent off a message.  Ginny fought back but she took a good beating in the process."  He sighed, resting his forehead on his knees  as he could feel Ron's anger radiating from where he sat.

            "WHAT?!?!  That…she…what the hell?!?!  She attacked Ginny?!  Where is she?  How is she?!"  Ron raged on and on and Hermione and Harry tried to calm him.  It took Hermione jumping on his lap and kissing him to stop his rant.  She jumped off as soon as she felt him relax and sat down next to him.

            "Ron, you can't go see her now.  If you could, Harry wouldn't be here.  He'd be with her.  What we need to do right now is talk to Professor Dumbledore and see if there's anything we can do to help keep her safe.  That's all we can do."  Hermione took Ron's hand in hers, squeezing it for reassurance.  "Come on now.  The three of us can go to his office and take care of this issue."

            Harry sat there, staring at the fire as the two of them talked, wondering if he should tell them that Cho was a Death Eater.  How could he do that?  It'd send Ron off the hook, he'd send a note home to his dad, his dad would tell the Ministry, and everything would come out.  He couldn't risk the safety of those close to him.  Ginny was already in enough danger.  He hadn't wanted her this close, but once it happened he couldn't let go, wouldn't let go.  He sighed happily to himself.  It was nice to feel love.

            "Come on guys.  Let's go talk to Dumbledore.  He'll have a better idea of what to do than we will."  He got up, Hermione and Ron following, going all the way to Dumbledore's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Dumbledore sat in his office, Cho on the other side of the desk, his disappointment in her evident on his face.  He never expected any of his students outside Slytherin to go bad.  He already knew which ones had the Dark Mark and watched them to make sure they weren't doing anything outside the schools, or inside for that matter.  Now he had to worry about Cho.  He couldn't believe it.  In all his years he never expected she would go over to the Dark side, especially with the situation on Cedric's death.

            "Cho," he said, a sigh laden with sadness following, "why?  Why have you done this?  You're a very bright girl.  You're giving yourself over to a side that has no future.  And after he killed Cedric?"

            Cho smirked, very characteristic of those who followed him.  "Well, I guess I surprised a lot of people.  I'm not going to a side with no future, I'm going to the side with a future.  You and your goody goody ways aren't going to solve any problems I have.  And that bitch Ginny and bastard Harry are gonna pay for everything they've done to me.  I will not be take lightly!"  She could feel her anger growing, her face flushing, at the mere thought of Ginny and Harry together.

            "I have no choice then Cho," Dumbledore said.  "You will be moved to Slytherin house, taken off all activities associated with the school.  You are banned from leaving the grounds.  A marker shall be placed on you so we know at all times where you are and what you're doing."  He put the tip of his wand on her forearm, muttering a spell.  A bright jet of light shot out of the tip and embedded itself in her arm where the wand tip had been.  "I reiterate, you will stay away from Harry and Ginny.  You're only setting yourself up for an end that you won't want."

            Cho stood up and went to the door, pausing for a moment before leaving.  "You know, if Harry hadn't left me for that bitch none of this would've happened.  Stop blaming me for this and try blaming the boy wonder.  No matter though.  Soon enough he'll know just how wrong he was."  With that she left the office, leaving Dumbledore to contemplate how to keep her separated from Ginny and Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ron, Hermione and Harry were walking down the hallway when they saw Cho heading back downstairs toward the dungeons.  Harry gathered what Dumbledore must've done, and in some way he felt sorry for her.  It was her own choice to attack Ginny and now she had to live with the repercussions of actions.  Shrugging, he stood in front of the gargoyles, said the password, and the trio headed up the stairs to the office.

            Harry knocked, heard "Come in you three" from inside, and entered.  They each sat down in their respective seats.  Dumbledore was about to speak but wasn't given the chance as Ron immediately set into his rant from before.

            "Professor Dumbledore, I understand that you are very compassionate and understanding, but in the matter of my sister being attacked by Cho Chang I expect some very serious happenings.  We saw her heading down the stairs.  What is being done about this," Ron ranted, his face flushed in anger.  Hermione was holding his hand, squeezing it to reassure him.  It was all that was keeping him from flying off the handle and going after Cho.

            "I assure you that this matter is being handled in the most severe way possible.  Now, if you two will excuse us, Harry and I need to have a talk."  Ron looked a bit insulted but did as he was told and headed out the door, Hermione in his wake.  They waited immediately outside the door for Harry, hoping to catch bits of the conversation.

            Dumbledore could guess what they were doing and used a Silencing charm on the room.  "Alright Harry.  Cho has been tagged, moved to Slytherin house, and has been strictly instructed to stay away from the two of you.  Now, short of a Fidelius Charm, there's no way of keeping her permanently away from you two.  You'll just have to be very careful.  The school doesn't know of Sirius's appointment, at least not the whole school," he added, knowing that Ron and Hermione had probably been told.  "If you like, you may go wait for Miss Weasley outside the Hospital Wing until Poppy says you can go in and see her.  I'm afraid she will be there for a few days to monitor her.  Sirius is keeping watch over her in his dog form.  Nobody else next to the four of you, the professors, and Poppy know his Animagi form so this shall be a good arrangement."

            Harry nodded his head.  "I'm sure she'll be safe with Sirius watching her, and I'll be with her the rest of the time.  I just hope nothing like this happens again, although I fear that this isn't the end of Cho's rage.  It seems as though she thought we were dating.  She knew I was only there for her after what happened to Cedric.  I felt obligated.  This is all my fault isn't it," he added, getting depressed about the whole thing.  In his mind, it was true.  He had driven Cho to the Death Eaters and Voldemort by following his heart and going with Ginny.  Then he had a thought.  "Oh no Professor!  The prophecy!  Is she…I mean, will she……be taken," he asked.

            Dumbledore shook his head.  "I'm afraid so.  The only way to save her is for her to realize that her rage is nothing more than in her head.  Professor Snape has long since had the Dark Mark removed, back in your fifth year when he discovered how.  He has a sort of muggle tattoo there to make Voldemort think he is still loyal.  He can help others too, but only if they ask.  I'm sure Cho will eventually ask, but if she doesn't, I fear she won't be able to avoid the fate that awaits the rest of the Death Eaters."

            Harry looked down, a touch of sadness entering him.  He never meant for everything to go this way, but Dumbledore was right.  It was Cho's choice to go to Voldemort.  She could've handled it maturely and talked to him about her feelings, or even have asked him out when they were still friends.  She preferred to string him along and eventually the affection he felt towards her had faded while the affection he felt towards Ginny grew.  He smiled at the mere thought of her.  He could picture her red hair flying behind her in the wind, her face bright with a smile, her eyes twinkling.  He looked up at Dumbledore and smiled.  "Can we go wait for her now Professor?"

            Dumbledore smiled.  "Of course Harry.  If one of you would like to stay with Ginny tonight I shall arrange for this with Poppy.  As I'm sure it will be you, this might be a good opportunity to arrange for your next Animagi lesson.  You two will have a week off from the rest of your classes to give yourselves time to recuperate and gather your materials and get the potion off to a good start so you may do your first transformation.  I shall be glad to see this.  I hear you are to be a stag and Ginny is to be a winged horse?  Just like your parents," he added, beaming with pride at the thought of the two of them.

            Harry got up and headed to the door.  "Thank you Professor…for everything."

            "Anytime Harry.  I'm always here," he added, watching his back as Harry left.  He sighed, thinking about everything the two of them were going to face.  He didn't expect Cho to give up any time soon yet somehow he hoped she would.  It was disturbing any time to find that one of his students had fallen victim to the propaganda surrounding Voldemort but someone like Cho, who seemed so able to resist and was such a good student, and after everything she went through after Cedric's death…it was almost too much.  He turned to Fawkes and numbly stroked his feathers as he looked out the window, watching some of the kids playing on the front lawn, hiding behind trees, using harmless spells to move objects in an odd version of Hide-And-Seek.  He knew soon that they would be able to play outside the walls without worry about attack or kidnap, but from now until Yule's night, they would be in more danger than ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cho strolled down the corridors, heading back from her last trip to the Ravenclaw common room, her cauldron full of potion now in vials.  She had enough made to keep her for a good three days, four if she watched herself.  All she needed was help with whatever charm Dumbledore had used on her.  She had to get it removed or she wouldn't be able to go through with her plan.  And she had a pretty good idea of who could help her.  How else did he get out?

            Soon she was in front of the portrait of an anaconda curled around its prey, slowly squeezing the life out of it.  She smirked at the picture and said "Draconis Mortem."  Slowly the picture began to change.  The snake's mouth opened wider and wider and revealed a doorway, a sort of tunnel into the Slytherin common room.

            It was a cold, dark, damp place, with cold grey stone walls and a fire making a sorry attempt at burning.  There were a few tables placed haphazardly around the room, themselves only slabs of crude woods lain across a few standing poles.  It was a far cry from the comforts of the Ravenclaw common room, but to her she could've been in heaven.  She was beginning to feel more and more like she belonged.  As she scanned the common room and the few people who were in there others came out of the shadows.  Soon she was surrounded by people patting her on the back saying "Congratulations" or "Way to go."  She smiled and gladly accepted these compliments on her job well done with the Weasley girl.  Then she took her place in the surrounding circle as Draco stepped forward to stand in the center.

            "My fellow Slytherins, one has just joined our ranks that has done a great service to us and I'm hoping will do a great deal more for our cause.  Some of you may have the Mark, some may not yet.  However, Mark or not we are all united under the cause of Voldemort!"  A rousing round of cheers went up.  "No longer will we have to tolerate the old man's insolence, his inability to realize the true path we must all follow.  There is no good and evil, only those who have power and those who don't!"  Another round of cheers went up from the crowd.  Draco's speech was insighting a great rush of excitement.  He just hoped he could control them when the time came.  "Cho, step forward."  She did as she was asked, taking a place beside Draco, her chin held high in a regal sort of pose.  The two of them stood together, looking around at the circle surrounding them.  All looked at them as they would a leader.  They were the pair to lead the Death Eaters of Hogwarts.  "Cho is to be my partner.  You shall all give her the respect you show me."  They all pledged their loyalty to this pair and went about their business then, leaving Cho and Draco to sit in the chairs by the fire, to talk about Cho's plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Poppy's head peeked out from behind the door.  "If I let one of you stay the night will the three of you please for the love of the gods stop pacing!  You're driving me crazy!"  With that she left the three of them to hash out who would get to stay.

            "Ron, you should stay with her.  You're her brother and she deserves you right now.  You've grown up with her.  You'd be best for her," said Harry, still a bit saddened by the whole thing.  The more he thought about it the more he realized that he should've run after her.  He knew better than to leave her alone with Cho on a rampage.

            "I don't think I'm what she needs right now.  What she needs right now is you Harry.  She needs you to be there because she needs to know you haven't done anything stupid.  Please Harry, just go with her.  We'll come by in the morning," said Ron, hugging Hermione.

            She leaned against him, smiling encouragingly at Harry.  "Go on Harry.  She needs you right now.  I'll get the dirt later on you two," she added, a giggle escaping her.  Ron looked down at her and Harry laughed, the first real laugh he'd had in a while.

            "Alright you guys.  I'll go with her.  But you better be here in the morning.  And Hermione, can you please bring Merlin and Hedwig here?  I'm sure they'll help cheer her up," he added.  Hermione knew it was more for his benefit than hers.  Hedwig always cheered him up.  And now that she had Merlin, the duo couldn't be separated.

            "Sure Harry," she said.  "Come on Ron.  Let's go do that now.  I expect she'll be up and waiting for them," she added.  She and Ron headed down the corridor while Harry turned and entered the Hospital Wing.

            Ginny wasn't in the greatest shape.  Madame Pomfrey had Ginny's Pain Reliever Cloths all over her where the scratches, scrapes, and bruises were.  Ginny herself had her eyes closed, one hand pressing a Pain Reliever Cloth to her forehead, the other to the back of her head where she had smashed into the stone floor.  Her wrist was in a cast of sorts, making it hard to hold the cloth on her forehead.  Harry hurried over to her side and took the cloth from her, holding it there and allowing her casted wrist a rest.  She turned her head when she felt his hands there and smiled.  "Hello hun.  Here," she said, sitting up.  "This is for you.  It's more of a long story, but I'm sure your mum's taken care of the explanation inside."

            Harry looked at her sideways, wondering if she was dillusional.  "Ginny, my mum's gone.  How could she have sent this?"

            "To make a long story short, I saw her.  She told me to write my mum and ask for the box she had sent her a few months before they died.  This is what she wanted you to have.  A gift of sorts.  She knew she was going to pass.  She knew she couldn't stop it so she made this for you.  Please Harry, open it.  Find out what she wanted you to know," she said, holding his hand with her bandaged one.

            Harry stared down at the box, the rest of the world melting away from his.  His only conscious feeling was Ginny's hand in his.  It gave him reassurance, yet he didn't know how to take this.  In his hands was his only gift he ever got from his mother, much as the Invisibility Cloak was his only gift from his father.  He didn't know whether to jump for joy or cry from happiness.  It saddened him a bit, knowing that this was his only link to his mother.  This was all he would ever know of her.  He cautiously reached down and tugged at the ribbon surrounding the box, letting it fall as it willed on his knee.  He stared a bit more at the box, still hesitant about opening it.  He suddenly felt his hand being squeezed and looked up at Ginny.  "Go ahead," she said.  "Open the box.  You need to Harry.  Your mother wanted you to have whatever's inside bad enough to hide it until you were ready.  Go on," she said again, giving his hand another reassuring squeeze.  He sighed and smiled at her, getting up and sitting on the edge of her bed as she sat up and leaned against his back, looking over his shoulder.  He gingerly grabbed the lid of the box and slid it off revealing what was inside.

            There was a note, sealing in an envelope, the handwriting on the front in a shimmering blue ink spelling out "Harry James Potter."  He lifted the note and set it aside for the moment, lifting out the few things inside.  First was a set of rings, what looked to be wedding bands of some sort.  A simple golden band and a beautiful white gold ring with an emerald green sapphire set in the middle.  Ginny gasped as Harry handed it to her and they both looked at them together.  He turned back to the box and took out the next thing, an envelope that was a bit thick.  He opened it up and found inside pictures of his parents from school, from home, from summers they'd spent together.  He noticed on some of them from school that they were around the same spot.  ~Perhaps Ginny and I will have to go to these spots.~  He handed Ginny the pictures and took out the other pieces of parchment.  One appeared to be a deed.  He looked a bit closer and saw it was for about twenty acres in the area around Hogsmeade.  ~We'll have to check this out too.~  He kept sifting through the box.  Little bits of things she left him.  Then he got to the bottom and saw that it appeared to be a false bottom.  He lifted the piece of wood to discover a bowl of sorts.  He lifted it out, careful not to spill its contents.  It was beautifully ornate with winged horses and stags running around the sides of it.

            "Harry, is that a Pensieve," asked Ginny, the amazement and wonder evident in her voice.

            Harry was struggling to keep himself from crying as he looked at everything around them, including the Pensieve.  He reached up and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers in hers.  "Yes," he said, a bit shakily.  "Yes it is."  He set it down gingerly on the stand next to the bed, careful not to spill any of the contents, although he was pretty sure that he couldn't.  Pensieves were supposed to hold everything in them, not letting them spill out or anything.  He put everything else back in the box, careful not to disturb anything else.  He set it on the chair and lay down next to Ginny.  She rested her head on his chest, her cast resting next to her head, her hand playing with his hair as he played with hers, his arm resting around her.  He sighed, looking up at the ceiling.  She turned her head and lifted it slightly, looking at him.  She moved up and kissed him on the cheek.  "Harry, what's wrong," she asked, resting her head next to his on the pillow, her arm wresting on his body.

            He turned over and looked at her, brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.  "It's a lot to take in hun.  Everything that's happened lately and now this.  First you're attacked by some wacko who goes to Voldemort cause she thinks that somehow I cheated on her when we were never going out and now I get this package my mother sent to your mother before she died.  It's like she knew she was gonna die.  But how?  How would she know something like this?  And if she did why didn't she do anything about it," he asked, anger and sadness battling inside him.  Tears leaked out of his eyes as he looked at Ginny, hoping she would have an answer for him.

            She reached up and brushed away his tears.  "Until I find out differently, I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that she did try.  That's why she used the Fidelius Charm.  But if something is meant to happen there's nothing anybody can do to stop it," she said, holding his cheek in her hand.

            He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand while taking it in his.  "I knew I loved you for a reason.  You can always cheer me up."  He smiled at her, kissing her forehead again.

            Ginny's eyes widened.  Had he just admitted that he loved her?  She looked into his eyes and saw them twinkling, his smile growing wider and wider as he watched her.  She could feel herself smiling wider and wider as this thought tossed around in her head.  "Harry," she asked, her words shuddering with the shaky breath she was taking, "did you say you loved me?  Do you really mean it?"

            Harry looked straight into her eyes, his whole face beaming.  "Yes Ginny.  I love you.  And I mean every word of it."  She gave a squeal of delight and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his mouth to hers in a searing kiss of love.  Both of them were so involved with each other that they didn't hear the door open as Ron and Hermione entered, Merlin and Hedwig with them, Sirius bringing up the back.  The three of them plus the two owls stood watching them, too startled to say anything.  Finally Sirius started chuckling, trying his hardest to keep it back.  Ron coughed rather loudly.  "Ahem!  When you two are finished," he said, watching with amusement as the two turned to face them.  They looked back at each other, their faces turning redder than Ginny's hair, and started laughing, getting everyone involved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "So, Cho darling, what do you have in mind for the inseparable sweetness of Potter and Weasel," asked Draco, wearing his traditional smirk, hoping beyond hope that she couldn't see through his false demeanor.

            "Just a little bit of potion that's gonna help me break the two apart."  She smiled cruelly as she pulled out her flask that had the potion in it.

            "Polyjuice Potion I take it then.  So what are you gonna do," he asked, curious as to what she had in mind.

            "You'll see.  By the time I'm done with them not even a prophecy will be able to bring those two together."  She laughed cruelly at this, as did the rest of the Slytherins around them.  Draco suddenly stood up.  "Well, I'm sure Professor Snape will be proud to know that you have a plan for this.  I shall go inform him."  He went out of the portrait hole and down the hall a bit to Snape's office.  He knew he'd be there.  It wasn't time for him to be in his staff room.  He knocked and a short time later the door cracked open.

            Snape peered out in the hall and saw that it was Draco.  He immediately ushered him in, checking to see after he came in if anybody was there.  Seeing no one, he went back in, using a Silencing Charm and a Super Lock Charm.  He then turned to Draco.  "What did you find out Draco," he asked.

            "Cho has made or found Polyjuice Potion and obtained some of Ginny's hair in the fight they had.  She plans on changing into Ginny and disrupting the two of them to the point where the prophecy would have no chance of surviving.  You do understand that we must do everything in our power to prevent this from happening and monitoring when it does."

            Snape nodded.  "I suggest that you use school owls and warn them of what is to come.  We must prevent Cho from succeeding at all costs."


	10. Chapter 10

**Crash And Burn**

****

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reviewing!  I love this fic so much and evidently all of you do too!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The crowd of people around Ginny's bed thinned until all that who were left were Ginny, Harry next to her, and Sirius sitting in the chair, watching the two of them.  ~They look so much like James and Lily.  I remember times when Lily would be in the hospital wing and James would sit up with her the whole time, just holding her.  They were so happy together, much as Harry and Ginny are now.  Maybe it was meant to be.~  He smiled at this then yawned.  Getting a bit sleepy, he changed into his dog form and lay down on the floor, legs sprawled out as he rolled over onto his side, and slept.

            Harry and Ginny were just sitting in each other's company, enjoying the silence in the hospital wing.  They listened to each other breathing, their breaths coming in time with each other.  Harry held Ginny in his arms as she leaned against him, her wounds almost healed.  She sighed in happiness and looked up at Harry.  "How did I get such a wonderful boyfriend," she asked, smiling lovingly up at him.

            He looked down at her and smiled, squeezing her a bit in a hug.  "Because you were just too wonderful to pass up.  I'm just sorry that it took me so long to realize it."  He took her hand in his, careful not to disturb the bandage that still was there.  Poppy had taken the cast off this afternoon and wrapped it up instead.  "Soon I won't have to worry about Voldemort coming after you either.  A few more months and this will all be over."  He smiled happily at this, Ginny giggling a bit.

            Just then an owl, school owl it looked to be, swooped in the window and landed on Harry's knee.  They looked at each other curiously before untying the note and sending it off.  Ginny looked at Harry with a questioning look.  He shrugged his shoulders, confused as to why someone would send him a note via school owl.  Opening the letter, though, he found out why.

            _Harry and Ginny,_

_            I cannot reveal who I am.  It would destroy my position within Slytherin and at this stage in the game we cannot afford that to happen.  I am writing you this to give you warning.  As you know Cho Chang has been moved to Slytherin, giving me greater ability to follow her movements.  She has openly admitted to me that she plans on using Polyjuice Potion to transform into Ginny.  You need to be prepared if she should somehow capture her and transform.  Give Ginny something that she would have with her all the time, something that cannot be replicated by the Polyjuice Potion.  This is the only sure way to tell when this is happening.  Please, though, be on your guard and try to prevent this from happening.  You must go through with the prophecy at all costs!_

_            Sincerely,_

_            The Slytherin Ghost_

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, wondering who in Slytherin would Cho talk to about whatever this is.  Knowing her, she'd tell the whole bloody school, but if this was a mission endorsed by Voldemort she would keep it quiet and let it be known only to those closest to him.  That would narrow it down to four people: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Professor Snape.  Harry knew from the past that Snape was working as a double agent, but who else would?  They both looked at each other a little worried before he set it down on the end table.  He picked up the letter from his mum as he set down the other one and looked at it.

            "Harry," asked Ginny, also looking at the letter, "why don't you open it?  I'm sure there's a few things in there that she would want you to know.  She wouldn't have written it otherwise."

            "I know Gin, but right now I can't.  It's too much for one day," he said, staring at the letter, his hand shaking slightly.

            "When you're ready, Harry, it will still be there, as will I," she said, squeezing his hand and setting the letter aside for him.  She lay back down on the pillow and pulled the blanket over them, nuzzling his neck before falling asleep.  "Goodnight Harry.  I love you," she said.  A few moments later she was sound asleep, her breathing rhythmic and slowed.

            Harry scooted down so that his face was level with hers, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.  "I love you too Gin," he said, kissing her forehead once more before drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After much protest and promises of nightly treks back to the hospital ward for check-ups, Poppy released Ginny.  She was glad to be out of there.  It was ok for a while, but after five days it got a bit boring.  She went with Harry back to Gryffindor Tower so he could put away the things he got from his mother then headed down to breakfast.

            Once again, they were extremely early and only a few people were there.  They spotted Dobby putting Ginny's coffee on the table and Ginny ran over to his, scooping him up in a hug.  "Thanks for bringing me my coffee all week Dobby.  It would've been horrible in the hospital without it."  She set the house elf back down, watching as he tottered back and forth, dizzy from the hug.

            Dobby stopped moving about and smiled at her.  "Oh Miss Ginny mam, you is most kind to Dobby.  You is very good lady.  Dobby get anything for Miss Ginny mam."  Dobby bowed low to her and hurried off to the kitchens.

            Harry and Ginny sat down at the table, Ginny going straight for the coffee while Harry just stared at her.  He started to chuckle but bit his lip to hold it back.  She heard him and turned, watching his face go redder and redder as he tried harder and harder to hold back the laughter.  Finally he couldn't do it any more and burst out laughing, falling over out of his chair and onto the floor.

            Ginny just watched him in amusement before laughing herself.  She helped him back onto the bench just as Sirius walked in and sat with them.

            "So, up for a day of herb picking for the potion?  We'll need to go into the Forbidden Forest.  Hagrid's agreed to go with us right after breakfast is over, seeing as how he doesn't have a class meeting today.  Is that coffee," he exclaimed, practically diving at the pot.  He grabbed a goblet and some milk, pouring himself a cup and sipping it happily.

            Ginny and Harry stared at him before laughing again.  Sirius just looked back at them, his eyes twinkling.  "I haven't been able to find this stuff for the longest time!  They don't have any in Hogsmeade, not that I could walk into a shop and ask for a cup."  He sighed, setting the cup back down.  "You know, the three of us, your mother and father and I, used to go to a small coffee shop in London with Moony.  God I missed this stuff," he added, sipping at it again.

            "As I remember you always liked your coffee with milk and a mint leaf in it," came a voice.  Sirius's eyes widened and he turned around to face Moony.  He jumped up, giving the man a great hug and ushering him over to the table.  He slapped him on the back, handing him a goblet and the pot.  "What brings you here Moony," he asked, thrilled to see his friend again.

            Moony laughed.  "You always did act like an overgrown puppy.  I'm great.  In fact, I'm here as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  Dumbledore wrote me last night, asking me to come fill in.  Seems as though he couldn't be headmaster and teacher at the same time."  He smiled.  In reality Moony had been on a secret mission, trying to gauge where the Death Eaters were and possibly when and where they'd strike next.  Dumbledore was filling in until he came back.  Obviously after Ginny's feat it wasn't hard to find them.

            Ginny and Harry watched the two old friends in silent amusement.  Moony was right in one aspect.  Sirius was like a big overgrown puppy.  Then again, so was Moony.  Soon more and more students were filing in, staring over at the Gryffindor Table as Moony and Sirius sat talking with Ginny and Harry, the four of them laughing like old friends. Ron and Hermione arrived soon after most everyone was there, noticing the commotion coming from Sirius being out in the open.  People had yet to fully accept his innocence.  Ron and Hermione sat down, Ron shaking hands with both of them while Hermione hugged them both.  Dumbledore entered and clinked his glass, signaling for everyone to be quiet.

            "Good morning students!  As you can see, we have two new teachers joining us today.  Professor Lupin is returning as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher while Professor Black has been called in as our new Animagi professor.  Now this year we are to have a Halloween Dance and a Yule Ball.  As per Halloween I expect you all will want to dress in costumes, Yule Ball being formal.  The Halloween Dance will be held on Halloween of course, the Yule Ball being held the night before we all leave for Christmas break.  Also, Quidditch practices will start soon and the first Quidditch game of the year will be on November 2.  Captains, the game schedules will be passed out to you.  That is all!"

            Everyone immediately started murmuring, a buzz going up about the Halloween Dance or the Yule Ball, some still amazed by Sirius.  Ginny and Harry looked at each other and smiled.  "My lady," Harry said, "will you do me the great honor of being my dance partner at the Halloween Dance?"

            "Why yes good sir," said Ginny.  The other four started laughing as Harry and Ginny proceeded to put on a show of mock chivalry, although not far from what Harry would usually do.  The breakfast continued without much incident and soon it was time to go to classes.  Ron and Hermione headed off to class, Harry and Ginny off with Sirius and Lupin to collect herbs.  Hagrid was waiting outside the doors for them, Fang at his heels.  The minute Fang saw Ginny, though, he bounded up to her and tackled her to the ground, standing on her and licking her face.

            Ginny laughed as he did this, knowing full well that he would.  "Ugh Fang.  Geroff me you big lug!"  She tickled his belly and instantly the dog rolled over, twitching back and forth on the ground, begging for more attention.  Ginny got up and rubbed his belly for a while before turning back to Hagrid.  "You think he missed me a bit?"

            "Jus' a bit Ginny," Hagrid said, chuckling at this obvious bond of affection between the two.  "Fang here always knows when yer comin'.  He gets all excited, jumping back and forth."  He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "and so does the other little tyke.  He's been jumping aroun' jus' wonderin' when you were comin' back.  He misses you somethin' terrible."

            Ginny jumped up and squealed, startling the other three watching the exchange between Hagrid and Ginny.  She grabbed Harry's hand, tugging at him to follow her.  "Come on!  I almost forgot to introduce you two," she exclaimed, running off towards Hagrid's cabin.

            Harry turned to Hagrid, wondering what on earth got her so excited.  "Hagrid, what on earth did you tell her to get her so worked up," he asked.

            Hagrid looked at him and chuckled.  "You know, for as many times as you and the other two visited me all these years it's a wonder you never found out.  Come on lads.  I'll show ye."  Hagrid started off towards his house, Fang racing ahead to keep up with Ginny, Harry shortly in her wake.  Sirius, Lupin, and Hagrid hung back, walking briskly but not in the mood to run.

            Ginny whipped around the corner and raced to the back paddock where Hagrid sometimes held his lessons on grassland creatures.  She quickly opened the gate and bounded in, looking around frantically for her.

            Harry ran up and saw Ginny tearing around the pasture, calling for something she seemed to call Stardust.  He caught her around the shoulders and held her to make her stop running.  She appeared to be confused by this and was struggling until she realized it was Harry.  "What," she asked.  "Why did you stop me?"

            "What in the bloody hell are you tearing around screaming out Stardust for," asked Harry, bewildered at her odd change of pace.

            "Oh," she exclaimed, a wide smile spreading across her face.  "You don't know!  Well, second year after nobody would talk to me, I started coming out here by Hagrid.  Well, one day he told me to come out back, that he had something to show me.  When I did there I saw a black winged horse baby, lying in the grass.  It was still alive, but just barely.  He grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around him, bringing him inside.  He told me that he'd just found it that morning, figured that the herd had left him behind when he got a little down.  I ran to the library, asked Madame Pince for anything on winged horses, grabbed a few books, and ran back down by Hagrid.  After a while we found enough information and started healing the poor guy.  Well, after a year passes he's getting bigger so we take him outside and put a shielding charm on the paddock out there.  He can fly around but can't get out.  I've been helping Hagrid raise him ever since."  She started laughing.  "Funny that I should have a winged horse as my Animagi form."

            Harry just stared at her.  "But how come we never noticed him before?"

            "Ever think about why Hagrid never took you guys out to the back pasture unless it was during class?  During class he usually hides inside the cabin."  Just then she heard a flapping of wings and then the soft touching of hooves on the ground behind her.  She turned around, Harry having jetted back, and faced Stardust.

            He was a beautiful black winged horse, wings folded neatly on his sides, his mane and tail black and white, a sprinkling of white on his forehead.  He whinnied to her and nudged her shoulder, letting her head rest against her as she pet him.  "Hey boy.  Shh, I know.  I've missed you too."

            Harry let the two share their moment before walking up slowly to Ginny, trying not to startle the horse.  He tapped Ginny on the shoulder, whispering quietly in her ear, "Gin, is this Stardust?"  She nodded, her eyes never leaving the horse as she scanned him over looking for any new nicks or scrapes.  She did notice a few white feathers in his mane.  "Have you been bothering the owls again?  Looks to be Hedwig or Merlin's feathers."  Sure enough a few moments later down came Hedwig and Merlin, landing softly on his back.  He turned his head and nudged the two of them.  Merlin rubbed his head on Stardust's nose while Hedwig hooted affectionately.

            "Seems that Hedwig and Stardust have been pretty good friends ever since he came," came Hagrid's voice from behind them.  Ginny turned around to see that the other three had arrived.  Sirius and Lupin looked amazed.

            "I've not actually heard of winged horses being tamed Hagrid.  How'd she do it," Sirius asked, Lupin still staring at the horse and the owls.

            "Ginny helped raise the poor lil' fella when he 'us dropped off here by a wild herd.  Stuck by here ever since," he said, beaming at the trio.

            "Well Hagrid, shall we find us those herbs?  I should like to start on the potion soon," Ginny said, still standing by Stardust, Harry still a bit weary around him.  He'd never seen a non-winged horse up close.  A winged one wasn't making much difference in his reluctance.  Stardust, however, didn't seem to care as he nuzzled Harry's shoulder, looking for a good pat.  Harry cautiously patted it back as Ginny hopped on, Hedwig flying to his shoulder as Merlin perched on his.

            "And I see that Stardust's brought along Hedwig and Merlin," said Hagrid, holding open the gate for the three of them.  Stardust knew no flying while she was on him and calmly walked along.  The menagerie headed out around the grounds, searching for the herbs on the list.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Draco sat next to Cho on the couch in the Slytherin common room.  He was beginning to see how Harry had lost his affection for her.  She was repulsive, always focusing on her, the hatred in her boiling over constantly.  Pretending to be her partner, her boyfriend, was worse than anything he'd endured while with his father.  There he had learned quickly to outwardly show hatred and haughtiness, while in secret he wasn't as bad.  He thought back to the day he'd decided to become a double agent.  It was one he wasn't soon to forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Draco!  Come here boy," Lucius bellowed, waiting impatiently in the foyer for Draco to come down the stairs.  Draco was always running late for the meetings with Voldemort.  He'd long ago gotten the Dark Mark.  Draco was to be the Dark Lord's heir.  When he was ready, Draco would assume the role of second in command, right next to Voldemort forever more.

            Draco hid away his pet kashya, making sure that it was safe.  He loved his kashya, having had it since he was little.  His father would never permit him to have it.  Showing affection towards something was a sign of weakness.  He hurried down the stairs, putting on his scowl.  His father would never know of his weakness.  "I am here Father.  Sorry for the wait.  I needed to make myself properly presentable for Lord Voldemort."

            Lucius smiled cruelly at him.  "Of course son.  You wouldn't happen to be trying to hide something from me would you?"

            Draco grimaced at him.  "I would never dream of it.  I wish to impress the Lord in order to secure my position as his second in command.  I would never do anything to jeopardize this opportunity to further the family name."  He bowed low to him in order to make this point.

            "Do not lie to me boy!  I know you have some creature up there that you nurture!  Affection is a sign of weakness!"  Lucius brought his fist across Draco's face, knocking him to the ground.

            Draco lay there for a moment, stunned by the sheer force of the hit.  He stared up at his father, willing the tears of pain to stay back.  Lucius noticed this and kicked him hard in the chest, making him skid across the floor to the other side of the room.  He lay there, choking, gasping for breath, knowing full well that a few of his ribs were broken.  He struggled for breath, finally getting enough in him to make an attempt to stand.  He leaned against the wall, sliding up it and turning to face his father, blood oozing from the cuts and scrapes he obtained in the hit and kick.  "I swear to you father I do not have anything hiding.  Affection is a sign of weakness and I show none to anyone."

            Lucius growled.  "I know you are lying to me, but seeing as how the Dark Lord has picked you to succeed him I shall let this slide.  I will search your room tomorrow, leaving no bed, board, or drawer unturned or unsearched.  I will find out what you are hiding boy.  Come now.  We go."  And they left.  The meeting was as it usually was, Draco on the right side of Voldemort, his father next to him on his right.  The other side held Pansy Parkinson, her father on her other side.  She was to be his mate.  The next day, true to his word, his father searched his room yet did not find his kashya.  He had sent it to Dumbledore, hoping beyond hope that he would keep it safe.  That night he received the beating of his life for not producing anything in his room.  He spent the next week at St. Mungo's, recovering from "a tragic fall down the stairs."  He decided then and there that he would work against Voldemort, if only to keep his sanity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            He sighed, playing mindlessly with Cho's hair, Cho having fallen asleep already.  He grunted, moving off the couch and going to his private room.  His father insisted on this.  He lay down and slept, nightmares tormenting him, dreams of a better life playing with him.  ~I'll never have a better life.~


	11. Chapter 11

**Crash And Burn**

****

Author's Note:  Hey all!  I can give you a few hints: Stardust will become important, Cho's plan may happen (dum-dum-DUM!), and another appearance by Lily and Merlin and Epona.  On with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The next day dawned and saw many students in their classes, Ron and Hermione included.  Harry and Ginny were, once again, sleeping in, enjoying the break Dumbledore was giving them this week.  Ginny was becoming increasingly more worried about not telling Ron and Hermione about what they were going to do.  She hated keeping secrets from Ron.  She was closest to him being just one year younger.  They had shared much and she understood how he could be a little blind when it came to her.  At least he hadn't attacked Harry when he saw that they were going out.  Then there was Harry.

            She sighed happily at the thought of him.  She couldn't imagine what it was like before him.  She had had that crush on him since she first saw him on Platform 9 ¾ and her crush slowly developed into something more.  She never dreamed that it would mean any more to him.  She always thought he would be with someone else.  She rolled over and screamed into her pillow out of sheer excitement about the relationship she had.  She also noticed that many of the people who ignored her before were beginning to talk to her.  She felt like she could at least talk in a group with his friends and not feel like they were about to run away screaming.  She slowly got out of bed and decided to draw herself a bath.  Nobody came in the bathrooms during the day as there were classes.  She went to her trunk after turning on the water and changing into her bathrobe and got out her bath salts.  They were some sort of muggle thing where you took a scoop of some sort and put it in the scented salt and put it in the water.  Her favorite was the Juniper Breeze or Storm Watch scented ones.  She found them soon and went to the tub, book in hand, ready for a relaxing soak.

            She climbed in the tub, sinking slowly in the water, savoring the silence and breathing in deeply the scent of Juniper Breeze.  She sighed happily, leaning back and resting her head against the back of the tub.  She closed her eyes, closing off the world and leaving nothing but her and her thoughts.  She enjoyed the quiet time occasionally, especially growing up in as large a family as she had.  She heard something make a clink sort of noise and lazily opened her eyes.  She screamed when she turned her head.  Standing there was herself.  ~Am I dreaming?~  She jumped out of the water only to be pushed back down again by the mysterious double.

            "Sit back and watch little girl.  I'll destroy you and Harry," said her double.

            Ginny thought about it and realized what had happened.  "Cho!  Where on earth did you get Polyjuice Potion and how'd you get anything from me," she exclaimed, more and more frightened by the moment at this development.  Cho was a good actress.  She had proven that by her charade after Cedric's death and how it kept the hold over Harry's emotions.  Would Harry be able to recognize which one was which?

            "Being in the service of the Dark Lord has its advantages," she said, smirking somewhat like Draco.  Being in Slytherin really did have an effect on who you were.

           "You'll never get away with this.  Harry knows me.  He'll figure out what happened and figure out that you aren't me.  He'll know," she said.  She thought about mentioning the Slytherin Ghost but figured it was in her best interest not to.  If she came out of this alright and Harry recognized Cho as Ginny, they might need the Slytherin Ghost to warn of future comings.  She jumped out of the tub, pushing Cho back and grabbing her robe before running into her room.

            Cho chased after her, pulling out her wand and muttering a spell.  Suddenly Ginny found herself tied up in ropes, a gag in her mouth.  She couldn't mutter a spell to use her wandless magic.  She was left helpless for the first time in one of their fights.  Cho walked up to her, looking straight into her eyes.  "How does it feel you bitch?  How does it feel to be tied up and helpless?  No matter.  You're in for a special treat.  I think I have just the room to put you in: The Chamber of Secrets."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling just wondering what to do.  He wanted to read the letter but in the same right he couldn't do it without Ginny being there.  He knew that whatever was inside would probably be something he wanted to share with her.  He sighed happily, smiling at the thought of her and thinking about everything that had went on.  He loved how she could make him smile even when he was sad, how she was always there for him when he needed her, how he could tell her things he couldn't even tell Ron.  He was grinning like an idiot by the time he rolled out of bed.  He was going to take her into Hogsmeade on a date.  Restrictions or not, she deserved it.  He got up quickly and showered and dressed.  He ran out of his room and over to her door.  He knocked, figuring she would still be in there as he hadn't seen her in the common room.  He heard movement inside and the door opened.

            Cho had taken some of her clothes over, trying to make Ginny seem as promiscuous as possible by the way she was dressing.  She was wearing a pair of snake skin pants, tight fitting, and a form fitting black leather top.  Harry's eyes bulged at the sight then got confused.  "Uh……not that I'm complaining Ginny, but why on earth are you wearing that?"

            "I felt like wearing this today.  I think I look nice.  Don't you," she asked, eyeing him suggestively.

            "Uh…….is this a trick question?  Come on Gin, put on something a little less……revealing?  Please hun," he said, taking her hand.  "Do it for me…please?"

            "Oh anything for you Harry dear," she said, turning and closing the door.  She grimaced as she went over to Ginny's drawers.  ~How does this girl survive with such horrid clothing?  What does he see in her?~  She kept mumbling about how horrid Ginny and Harry were while she found some clothes to wear.

            Meanwhile Harry was standing outside the door, wondering what on earth had gotten into Ginny to make her put on those clothes.  He wasn't complaining, they did make her look hot, but still, it wasn't like her.  And something was nagging at him, something he couldn't quite figure out.  He wanted to go to the owlery to see Hedwig too.  He owed her bacon from last letter and he was sure Ginny would want to give Merlin some too.  He laughed quietly to himself.  Merlin and Hedwig were getting along so well.  He was still thinking about the two owls when Cho reemerged, dressed in what Ginny would usually wear.  "Ready dear," she asked, taking his arm.

            "Of course hun.  Come on.  I've gotta mail something and give Hedwig her bacon for the day."  He took her arm and together they headed off to the owlery.

            When they got there Harry caught Hedwig and Merlin sleeping up against one another.  He smiled at this and headed over to Hedwig.  "Good morning Hedwig.  And how are you today," he asked, crumbling some bacon in his hand for her to eat.  He turned to Cho.  "Hey Ginny, why don't you get Merlin and give him some."  He handed her a bit of the crumbled bacon and turned back to Hedwig.

            Cho had absolutely no idea which one was Merlin so she called out Merlin and the other Snowy Owl turned his head, looking at her.  "Come on Merlin.  Don't you want any bacon," she asked, offering her hand.  Merlin eyed her suspiciously and gave an angry squawk.  Hedwig's head shot up so fast that Harry had to move his head for fear she'd nudge him.  He turned to see the problem too and saw that Merlin was looking at Ginny and squawking, not coming any closer.  Ginny was creeping closer to him, offering the bacon.  When she got too close to him he reached out and nipped her before flying over to a perch by Harry and Hedwig.

            "Ouch!  That bastard owl bit me," Cho said, looking to see where a bruise was forming on her hand.

            "Merlin's never done that to you before has he Gin," he asked, now eyeing her suspiciously.  Merlin was so affectionate with her from day one that this development didn't seem right.  In fact, nothing seemed right about the whole situation at all.  The clothes she was wearing this morning and now this with Merlin.  Something wasn't right.  He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something wasn't right.  He was getting that chilled feeling he would get his second year when Ginny was taken to the Chamber of Secrets.

            "No.  This is so strange for him.  Come now.  Let's go out today.  What do you want to do," she asked, hoping she wasn't blowing it.

            "Oh nothing.  I figured we could work on that potion for class today.  I just need to get the last few ingredients.  Why don't you go and get your cauldron and meet me in the common room in a few minutes," he said.  He was sure he was missing something.  He was determined to find it out too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny was shivering when she woke up.  She looked around her and saw nothing but darkness.  She worked on her mouth gag until she got part of it out.  She pointed to her mouth with her hands bound in front of her and muttered the counterspell.  Instantly the gag and ropes fell off her and she was free to get up and move around, wherever she was.  "Lumos," she said, lighting her way.  She realized that she was dressed only in her bathrobe and that wherever she was was very cold.  ~I'm gonna freeze to death if I don't do something soon.~  She needed only to step forward a few more steps when suddenly torches and lanterns along the walls, illuminating her prison.  She gasped as she looked ahead to see a large shape blocking the way.  The dead basilisk.  She was in the Chamber of Secrets.  Her heart started beating faster, panic starting to kick in.  She remembered what happened the last time she was here.  True, she wasn't under the influence of Voldemort's diary, but still, it made her stand frozen to her spot, unable to move ahead and knowing she could not move back.  "Help," she screamed in her panic.  "Help me!  Somebody?  ANYBODY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry watched as Ginny left, her walk seeming very uncharacteristic.  He went over by where Merlin was, feeding the poor boy some bacon.  He stroked his feathers, letting Hedwig sit on the perch next to him and nudge Merlin.  He noticed something in his beak.  It was some of Ginny's hair.  Grabbing it, he took it in his hand and examined it.  He could feel whatever was bothering him right there, on the tip of his tongue.  Then he startled himself.

            The hair was changing.  It was no longer Ginny's hair.  It was getting longer, much longer, and the color was darkening.  When the hair stopped growing he held in his hand not a few strands of Ginny's hair but that of someone with black hair.  Who did he know had black hair?  Suddenly it dawned on him and he ran out of the owlery, taking the steps down to the different floors three or four at a time.  There was no time to waste.  He couldn't.  Whatever she had done with Ginny couldn't be good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny looked around the Chamber, panicking more and more.  She was hyperventilating by now, getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen getting to her.  The flames were flickering in the lack of air there.  Soon they would go out, and with them, so would she.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry ran into the common room, finding Cho waiting there for him.  "Cho you evil fucking bitch!  Where is she?  Where's my Ginny?!"  It was all he could do to restrain himself from choking the life out of her.

            Cho gave a cruel laugh.  "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about," she said trying to act innocent.

            "Don't lie to me Chang.  I want Ginny back now or I swear to the gods I'll kill you myself and find her," Harry said, trying desperately to control his temper.  He feared he would do something he would regret, something far worse than inflating his aunt.

            "Face it Potter.  You need me.  You can't find her without me.  You're too dense to know where to look.  You don't even know if she's still in Hogwarts.  I want you to beg me Potter," she said, sneering at him.  "I want you to get on your knees and beg."

            Harry stared at the girl, not willing to believe anyone next to the Dark Lord could be that horrible.  How could she hate Ginny so much, and him too?  Why?  "Never Cho.  I'd never do beg, knees or otherwise."

            "Then I guess your precious little Ginny will die.  Too bad really, not that I can whether she lives or dies.  I was your girlfriend and you just threw me to the side like a piece of garbage.  Why did you betray me Potter," she said, her face getting more and more red with the passing time.

            "Cho, what part of we were never going out don't you understand!!!  I was your friend, a shoulder to cry on after Cedric died because I thought you really loved him.  Maybe you did, maybe you didn't, but you just strung me along, full well knowing that I had feelings for you.  You ignored those feelings and played with my emotions.  Then Ginny came along," he said, his face taking on a dreamy look.  "Ginny is like nobody I've ever known.  She can make me laugh, knows me better than anybody ever has.  She's the greatest person I've ever met.  I'm so lucky to have found her."

            Cho's face was beginning to match the red on the Gryffindor banner on the back wall.  "Well Potter, enjoy the time you two had together.  Soon she'll run out of air.  It's only a matter of time really.  Unless you agree to leave her and go out with me.  Then we may be able to save her.  Her life is in your hands," she said, a smug look on her face.  She knew he loved her enough to do anything to save her.  She'd break those two up.  That prophecy would never go through and she'd have Harry.  She could destroy Ginny after Yule's Night.

            Harry grimaced.  He knew that Cho had him in a corner.  He didn't know if he could believe her but he couldn't afford not to.  If only there was some clue as to where she took her.  ~She wouldn't take her to Slytherin.  There's no way she could keep her in there without the Slytherin Ghost finding out and they would've written.  The other rooms, closets and such, are monitored by Dumbledore.  He'd know where she was.~  He kept thinking about the places where Cho could hide Ginny.  She wouldn't have had time to take her out of Hogwarts.  There simply wasn't enough time.  Suddenly he snapped his fingers.  He muttered "_Accio__ Map!"  The Marauder's Map flew down the stairs from the boy's dorms and into his hand.  He opened the parchment and brought out his wand.  "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."  The lines started spidering all over the parchment and soon the map was drawn.  He looked to see where Ginny might be.  All over the parchment were bubbles of peoples' names.  Yet he couldn't find Ginny's.  But she couldn't be out of Hogwarts.  There really wouldn't be enough time.  Where in Hogwarts, though, would there be a place that the Marauders hadn't explored or plotted?  Suddenly he looked up at Cho and saw her smug look.  There was only one place in Hogwarts the Marauders hadn't known about.  They couldn't have gotten in anyway.  Not without a certain gift.  "Chang!  You bitch!"  He waved his hand, tying her up with ropes.  "How could you?  You really are evil.  You know, I was kinda sad about the prophecy.  I thought you'd realize the mistake you were making.  But now I see it's useless.  Dumbledore will be hearing about this.  In fact, you're coming with me…NOW!"  He charmed the ropes and they began to pull her, kicking and screaming, after Harry as he ran out the portrait hole.  He had to get to her soon._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny started turning her head wildly around, the smallest sound scaring her half to death.  She was waiting for the basilisk to come back to life and come after her.  She knew it probably wouldn't happen, but she could feel that something about this chamber wasn't right.  She cautiously began to explore the chamber, cautious steps bringing her closer and closer to the basilisk's body.  She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker, the lack of oxygen becoming evident as her movements slowed.  She knew she only had a few more minutes.  She watched as the torches started to get dimmer, some of them flickering and going out.  She was doomed.  ~Cho really did get me this time.  And the worse part is that I knew she was gonna try this.  I knew and I thought she couldn't get into Gryffindor to get me.  How did she get the password to get in anyway?~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry ran to Dumbledore's office, shouting out the password and running up the steps to his office.  He burst through the door, startling Dumbledore and Fawkes.  He left Cho in the chair, taking a few seconds to say "Cho…Ginny…save..."  He turned and ran out of the office, down to Moaning Mertyl's bathroom.  He went to the sink with the snake carved into the pipe.  "Open" he said in Parseltongue.  The sink moved to the side, revealing the hole leading down to the Chamber of Secrets.  He jumped in, sliding down the slimy slope and landing gracelessly in a head at the bottom.  He stood up and started running down the hallway.  He dove through the hole that Ron had dug in second year.  Running further, he came to the door with the two snakes carved in it, their eyes still glowing.  He shouted "Open" in Parseltongue and ran through, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't too late.

            He found her collapsed by the basilisk, her head resting frighteningly near the basilisk's broken fangs.  They could still hold the poison.  He ran up to her, shaking her, finding her unconscious.  He picked her up, bellowing "_Accio__ Firebolt!"  He heard the Firebolt coming down the tube and soon it was in front of him.  He climbed on, putting Ginny in front of him and holding her to him, leaning forward and shooting out of the Chamber.  It didn't take long before they were at the top.  The hole closed after them._

            Harry dismounted from the Firebolt, laying Ginny down on the ground.  He listened to her, hearing her heart.  But she wasn't breathing!  He remembered muggle CPR after having to take the class at school.  He tipped her head back and started giving her mouth to mouth breathing.  "Ginny, please be alright," he kept repeating between breaths.  He kept watching for her chest to start rising.  He was about to give up hope, the tears streaming down his face.  He kept shaking her shoulders, trying to revive her.  He almost had admitted defeat when he saw her chest start to rise.  Suddenly she coughed and rolled to her side.  She groggily opened her eyes, turning to see Harry's tear stained face watching her, a smile breaking out.

            "Harry, how did you find me down there," she asked, beginning to shake remembering the feeling she got from being down there.

            "The map.  The only place in Hogwarts that wasn't on there was the chamber.  When I saw that your bubble wasn't there I knew where Cho had taken you," he said, going over to her and helping her to sit up and lean against him.

            "But how did you know it wasn't me?  She looked exactly like me.  She even had my voice down as scary as that thought is."

            "Merlin," he said, chuckling at what Merlin had done this morning.  "When he didn't come to her and bit her, I knew there had to be something wrong.  I couldn't figure it out til then, although I was beginning to wonder about you after what she had put on this morning," he said, his eyebrow raising at the thought.  He had to admit, Ginny would look more irresistible in that.  He almost drooled at the thought, catching himself as he looked at Ginny's face.

            Ginny was watching him as he remembered something from this morning, his eyes taking on a slightly glazed over look.  "Harry, what on earth did she wear," she asked incredulously.

            "I bet it's still in your room.  You'll see," he said, shaking the thought out of his head.  "Come on.  We need to get to Dumbledore.  You need to explain to him what Cho did.  If he doesn't expel her after this I'm gonna expel her myself," he exclaimed.

            Ginny nodded, getting up and following him out of the bathroom and up to Dumbledore's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Well, we'll find out tomorrow what he's gonna do about it.  She's still trying to explain herself," said Harry, climbing through the portrait hole after Ginny.

            "If he doesn't do anything about it I'm gonna turn her into a ferret and lock her in a cage til all this nonsense is over," said Ginny.  She meant every word too.  She wasn't about to put up with all this crap with Cho.  If Dumbledore didn't do something about it, she would.  "If you'll excuse me, I'll have to put my clothes on now.  It's a bit odd running around the school in my robe," she said, heading up to her dorm.  Harry lay down on the couch waiting for her to get back down.

            When Ginny got upstairs she spotted what Harry must've been talking about on her bed.  She picked them up, looking them over.  ~So this is what Cho was wearing this morning.  Hm….not my usual clothing….let's see what Harry thinks.~  She put on the outfit, admiring herself in the mirror before heading downstairs again.     

            She snuck up behind Harry, putting her arms around him.  "So Harry, what are we gonna do today," she asked.

            He smiled, turning around.  "Well, I thought--"  He suddenly realized that she was wearing the outfit Cho had been wearing when he first went looking for Ginny.  He looked her up and down, his face getting a goofy sort of grin and his jaw practically on the floor.  "Wow," he said, still looking her over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crash And Burn**

****

Author's Note:  Thanks to all my reviewers!  This fic is turning out to be longer than I expected, not that I'm complaining!  I love this fic!  *hugs reviewers*  And you guys like it too!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry was still looking Ginny over after a few minutes, stuttering as he tried in vain to get something out.  He couldn't though.  The way the shirt hugged tightly to her chest, the way the snake skin pants showed off her curves.  It was almost too much.  "Ginny," he breathed out, "you look……wow.  Damn sexy."

            Ginny blushed deeply.  She could feel the red in her face.  She watched him as his jaw dropped to the floor.  She watched as his eyes wandered hungrily over her, taking in her hourglass figure.  She reached a hand up and turned his face to hers.  "Harry?  You still in there?"  He nodded his head slowly, shaking it to come back to reality.  "Harry?  You were about to say something?"

            Harry tore his eyes away from roaming and looked to her face again.  "Well," he said, his eyes still as wide as saucers and his hands wringing, "I thought I would take you out to Hogsmeade and we could spend the day together.  You know, just walking around, looking in all the shops."

            "That'd be great Harry!  I'll go get my robe."  She ran up the stairs, grabbed her robe, and came back down.  "Shall we," she asked, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the portrait hole.  He didn't move at first though.  When she turned around to ask him what was the matter, he stared into her eyes, pulling her to him and bringing his lips to hers.

            Ginny melted into the kiss and his arms, savoring the sweet taste of his lips on hers.  Soon his tongue was begging for hers and they were locked in a passionate embrace, their lips doing battle with each other as their love overflowed.  They were so into each other that they didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her from the shadows.  The eyes grew narrowed as they watched the two.  ~You'll pay Weasley.  You'll pay.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After Harry and Ginny left, the figure stepped out of the shadows.  It growled, the anger building inside them at the display they had just seen.  ~How could they do that?  They know how much I loved her, they know how much Cho loved him.  Perhaps she took the right path.  Oh well.  No matter.  I'll put an end to that relationship.  Soon she'll see the mistake she made, how the lies she told will come back to haunt her.  Oh yes, she'll see.  And so will that bastard Potter.~  The figure made their way out of the portrait hole, following Harry and Ginny yet far enough behind that they wouldn't know they were there.  They would follow them around that day, that week, that month, until they knew all their hiding places, knew where they went, what time.  They'd make sure to have it down.  Then, just when the two were least expecting it: Avada Kedavra.  ~Betrayal leads us to do many things we wouldn't normally do.  Nobody would suspect me.  Everyone would suspect that idiot Chang or that fool Malfoy.  He may be sly but he falls short of cunning.  And I have the means to keep close tabs on them.  They'll never know until the end, right before I kill them.  They'll see.  Ignoring me is not the right thing to do.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Keep them closed," Harry said, laughter in his voice.  Ginny was struggling, trying to open her eyes and see where they were going.  Harry had told her that he had a surprise planned for them when they got to Hogsmeade.  As soon as they entered the village, he had put his hands over her eyes, using his body to guide her around.  It felt as though they had walked miles to Ginny when in fact it hadn't really been that far.

            "Are we almost there yet Harry," she asked.  She suddenly felt the crunching of leaves and the snapping of twigs underneath her feet.  "Harry," she whispered, "are we in the forest?"

            "Yes," he whispered back.  "Now quiet down.  We're almost there.  It's someplace I've wanted to visit for a while.  Someplace I saw in a picture."  After a few more minutes Harry stopped.  "We're here," he said, taking his hands off her eyes.  She inhaled sharply at the sight before her.

            They were standing on a ledge next to a waterfall, the colors of the rainbow dancing in the water's reflection.  The cascade fell into a sparkling clear blue lagoon, the crystal clear water barely disturbed by the falling water.  Around the lagoon was a bright green blanket of grass, hoofprints evidence of animals being near.  Towering trees with blue flowers and wispy leaves dotted the landscape.  There were fields and meadows full of wildflowers, their brilliant shades of red, yellow, purple, almost any color you could think of dotting the tall grass.  When the wind blew, and a slight breeze rippled the grasses and wildflowers, it looked as though a giant flag were waving cheerfully to them.  There was so much beauty there that Ginny almost cried at the sight.

            Harry had his arms around her waist, letting her lean on him as he surveyed the surroundings as well.  In the distance he could see a unicorn playing joyfully with its baby, the two engaged in some equine game of tag, running back and forth, each getting close enough to touch the other with their nose before jetting off.  He could see flocks of birds flying overhead, small herds of kashyas and even a few Centaurs that happened to be roaming through the forest.  The land before him was amazingly beautiful, as if it had been protected from the outside world, like something you would see in a dream.  "What do you think Ginny," Harry asked, staring straight ahead of him.

            "It so beautiful.  There are no words that can possibly describe the beauty of this place.  How did you find this," she asked, a tear of joy trickling slowly down her cheek.

            "This," he said, taking on arm from around her waist and sweeping it out in front of her, "is all my own.  The deed I found in that box from my mother was for this land, as far as the eye can see here.  I don't know how they came across it, or how they got it, but I own this.  This is my land," he said, taking a deep breath.  Thinking about the deed meant thinking about his mother and father.  He closed his eyes, steadying himself before he continued.  "Come on.  I want to see something," he said, taking her hand and leading her down the path that lead to the lagoon.

            At the bottom of the path they turned to the right, admiring all that was there, the moss covered rocks, the singing fish jumping playfully in and out of the water, threading themselves between the rocks on the bottom.  Harry lead her over to a large rock, flat on the top, that sat on the edge of the lagoon.  It was close enough to get a light spray from the waterfall yet far enough away that you wouldn't get wet.  He led her up on top of it, the two of them sitting down, Ginny leaning back on Harry.  "Look," he said, pointing to a carving on the rock.  Ginny turned and looked.

            It was a carving of a stag and a winged horse, running side by side for all eternity.  Underneath the horse was written "Forever yours, Lily" and underneath the stag was written "Forever yours, James."  He sighed, watching the two animals run together.  They were right.  They would be together forever.  The stag and the horse, immortalized on this rock.  "I wanted to come here because I saw this place in a picture that was also in the box, in the envelope with the deeds.  There are many more places to see around here, places my parents visited, or were, where they took a picture.  I wanted to come here first though.  I wanted to come here with you," he said, resting his chin on the top of her head.

            "Harry, this place is too beautiful to be described by words," she said, sighing with happiness.  She closed her eyes for a bit, leaning more onto him so she could hear his heart beating.  She felt him slip something into her hand and when she opened her eyes she saw a parchment envelope and in shimmering blue ink the words "Harry James Potter."  "Harry," she asked, looking up at him, "are you sure you want to open this now?"

            "Wherever I open it, I'll open it with you.  You've been there for me so much recently that holding this back from you would be like lying to you.  I couldn't do it. I want to open this here.  I'm sure this is what my mother would have wanted.  Go on Gin, open it up.  We can both read it," he said, kissing the top of her head and playing with her hair.

            She looked up at him one last time before turning back to the letter.  She flipped the envelope over, her hand shaking a bit as she tore around the seal, careful not to disturb it.  It was his parents' seal, something he should keep she reasoned with herself.  She flipped open the top of the envelope, cautiously grasping the folded paper between her fingers as she pulled it out of the envelope.  She took the papers and unfolded them, opening them up in her hand.  And she began to read, as did Harry, the last words that his mother ever wrote for him:

            _Dear Harry,_

_            If you are reading this it means we are gone.  There is so much to tell you that I can't begin to write it all.  We know Voldemort is on our tail.  We had the Fidelius Charm cast yesterday, Peter Pettigrew as our secret keeper.  He was always a good friend when you needed him.  I just hope he isn't captured by Voldemort and tells where we are.  Otherwise I fear all is lost._

_            What do you say to a son who you'll never get to watch grow up?  I can't begin to describe the sadness that overcomes me writing this.  I fear that in the end all my efforts to change the future will be lost and we will never get to see your smiling face as you get your letter from Hogwarts.  Oh, you're sure to get in there.  In fact, thinking about it, you're probably there right now, snuck off to your hiding place with your girlfriend, same as James and I used to do.  Oh to see your face.  Dumbledore came the day after you were born.  He gave you your first toy, a small stuffed stag, a replica of your father.  You could never be parted from that afterwards.  You kept that stag at your side all the time, same as you are now.  I'm watching you, running around the house, your energy amazing us both.  You are everything we could hope for in a son._

_            I couldn't write all the memories, all the things I wanted to.  Everything I remember, everything your father remembers, everything we wanted you to know is in that Pensieve in the box.  Look into it.  You'll see a lot of moments of you growing up, and even some of the adventures the Marauders took.  Just don't any ideas!  Perhaps I shall explain everything else in the box.  In the other envelope is a deed and some pictures.  Your father and I bought that land just a few days ago from a very nice old man in Hogsmeade.  He said that his family has kept it safe from the outside for many years, trying to preserve its natural state.  It would be the perfect place for you and your wife to start your lives together.  There's room for your children to grow.  The pictures are of different places on the property where your father and I thought it necessary to take a picture.  Some of them are goofy, others are not.  The wedding bands in there are ours.  I hope that you share my ring with the one you intend to marry.  She'll be a very lucky girl to get you Harry.  Even at just under a year you already show all the makings of a perfect gentleman and you'll be devilishly handsome just like your father._

_            I do have to warn you though, warn you of something to come.  They thought your father and I were the ones.  Unfortunately, Yule's Night came and went and proved we were not meant for that task.  Dreams and visions of mine showed me the future, where you and your future wife will be the ones to end the reign of Voldemort.  If you are old enough by now you will know of the prophecy, perhaps even have already met the girl.  Perhaps she's even sitting there with you right now, reading the letter.  If not you'll know who she is.  She'll have red hair like mine.  Ask this one about my journal.  She is to keep it, but I want you to look at it, to read through it.  Find out what your mother was like.  Your father still won't tell me if he kept one.  He always did want to be mysterious like that.  Maybe that's why I love him so much._

_            Go through with the prophecy Harry.  Find your girl and end the reign of Voldemort.  Make the world safe for your children to grow up in.  Make sure they'll have their parents growing up.  I'm so sorry that we weren't there for you when you were growing up.  I only hope nothing happens to Sirius and you have to go live with my sister.  She's really soft at heart but is so afraid of magic, perhaps so jealous of the gift of it, that I have it and she doesn't, that she resents you.  Go on now Harry.  Look into the Pensieve.  Find your girl.  Get rid of Voldemort and start living your life.  I love you so much I can't put it into words.  I'll always love you Harry, and I'll always watch over you.  Though you may not see us your father and I will always be with you, in your heart._

_            With All My Love,_

_            Lily Evans Potter_

            Ginny was tearing by the time she got through the first paragraph.  She was full out crying by the end.  It was so sad to think about.  Harry's mother had known that she would never live to see him grow up.  She knew he would grow without having his father to teach him Quidditch, his mother to keep him in line when his boyishness took over and he got into things he shouldn't have.  She knew she'd never see him get his acceptance letter, or graduate, or marry.  She'd never see her grandchildren. Yet they thought of all that, putting everything they could into the box, trying to show their son what they were like.  She slowly folded the letter, her breathing ragged from the sobs racking her body, and placed it back in the envelope, putting the envelope inside the pocket in her robes before turning around to face Harry.  She saw the tears running freely down his face, same as she could feel on her face.  She put her arms around her neck, kissing him before laying her head on his shoulder and crying.

            Harry watched as she cautiously folded the letter back up and put it into her robes, felt the sobs racking her body, her will power trying to hold back the tears and slowly losing the battle.  She felt her in his arms as she turned around to face him. He saw the tears streaming freely down her face as he felt them falling down his, cascading like the waterfall they were near.  He closed his eyes as she kissed him, her love for him shining through before she lay her head on his shoulder and held him as he cried, feeling her cry too.  His sobs, his cries of anguish, all came out then.  Seventeen years of pain came out just then, and Ginny was there with him.  He held onto her like he was grasping life itself, crying like a child on her shoulder.

            Ginny held him as he cried, his cries of anguish tearing at her heart.  She so much wanted to take away the pain in his heart, the seventeen years of not knowing what his parents were like, the eleven years he spent suffering at his aunt's house.  She could almost feel his heart breaking as she read the letter, and now she was sure it was in pieces.  The two of them sat there like that for a long while, absorbed in each other's company, the tears free falling, the world around them ceasing to exist.  She had gotten her tears under control after a long while.  She still held him though, trying to comfort him as his past came crashing in around him.  She was doing all she could do, just holding him, being there for him.  After a while she could feel his sobs slowing down, his breathing ragged but becoming more normal, and soon he sat back, his eyes bloodshot from the hours of crying.  The sun was setting behind them, the sky once again turning its vibrant colors.

            Harry stared at her once he pulled back from her, stared into her eyes, realization hitting him.  "You're the one.  You really are Ginny.  You're my match," he said.  He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, the emotions overflowing in him still from the letter.  He held her close, their tongues battling each other again, the world blurring until all either one could see or think of was the other.  Ginny leaned back on the rock, Harry leaning with her, and soon the two were laying there, kissing each other as only those in love would understand.  In that moment, in that time, the rest of the world disappeared, forgotten.  The two of them were in their heaven, their hearts joined as one.  In that moment, Harry knew that this was it.  She was the one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The eyes watched them from above, in a tree.  The figure that had followed them from Hogwarts was there, watching this scene unfold.  First them sitting on the rock, the letter, the tears, and now the kiss, the kiss that sealed his fate.  They watched, anger and hurt, anguish and pain in their heart.  They had trusted those two, thought they were friends.  They both knew of the affections they had.  They both knew and carelessly discarded them, stomping on their emotions and therefore their heart.  Their plan was coming into play.  Soon.  Soon they would fully understand the consequences of their actions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After what seemed like hours Harry and Ginny broke the kiss, still wrapped in each other's arms.  They lay there on the rock, their robes covering them, staring into each other's eyes, smiles on their faces from ear to ear.  Ginny rested her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart as they watched the sun slowly setting in the distance.  Finally Harry sat up.  "Come on sweetheart.  We should get into the main town before dark."

            Ginny pretended to pout, puffing out her bottom lip.  "But I wanted to stay here with you."  She broke into a smile.  "I suppose it would be a good idea.  Maybe we could drop in on Fred and George or get a bite to eat.  What do you think," she asked.

            "Whatever your heart desires my dear.  But we better hurry.  Come on," he said.  He stood up, helping her to her feet.  "_Accio__ Firebolt!" he cried out.  Soon the whooshing sound of a broom met their ears and shortly after that the Firebolt appeared in front of them.  Harry climbed on, helping Ginny on so she sat in front of him.  They jetted off, flying over the tops of the trees and landing in front of Zonko's.  He didn't notice anyone in there, but, knowing the twins, they probably saw them land and went into hiding.  The two of them cautiously entered, the door creaking as they pushed it open.  A bucket full of what they thought was water dropped on them, soaking them from head to toe.  Harry heard Ginny start to giggle.  He looked at her.  "What's so funny," he asked, a smile and laughter breaking through._

            "Well," she said, in between laughs, "you have donkey ears!"  She doubled over in laughter, falling to the floor.  Harry soon joined her.  "So do you!  A match made in heaven," he exclaimed, exciting more laughs from them.  The twins appeared from behind the counter soon, wondering who had fallen victim to their latest invention.  "So it's you two," they said in unison, their faces showing a smirk.  "I was wondering when you'd stop by dear sister," said George.

            "Why George, if it isn't the great and wonderful Harry Potter!  And so kind as to escort our dear sister around Hogsmeade!  Perhaps we should thank him for his kindness," said Fred, watching as Ginny's face grew into a look of horror, expecting them to pound him.  Harry immediately jumped in front of her.

            "Oh no you don't.  You're not yelling at her for anything.  I'm the one who asked her out.  She's my girlfriend and I'm damn proud of it.  She's probably too good for me but by god I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be just as wonderful to her.  Now, gentlemen, is there anything you would like to say," he asked, a slight edge in his voice.

            Fred and George burst out laughing, confusing both Harry and Ginny.  "Don't worry you two.  Ron told us all about it when he came in here with Hermione last weekend.  Sure, we wanted your head on a stick at first, but we thought about it and figured if it should be anyone it should be you Harry," said George.

            Fred nodded his head in agreement.  "So how's about dinner at the Three Broomsticks on us?"

            "That'd be great.  We've been out…exploring all day and we've worked up an appetite," said Ginny, catching Harry's smile as he tried to hide it.

            "Right.  Exploring what is something I'll leave unquestioned.  For now, we go," exclaimed George, heading out the door with Fred, Ginny and Harry after them.  Her family was taking this a bit better than she had expected, considering how overprotective they'd always been of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            By the time they got back from Hogsmeade the moon was already high in the sky.  Harry had called the Invisibility Cloak to him and they secretly flew in the common room window, which, by a stroke of luck, happened to be open.  They landed softly on the floor before removing the cloak.  He banished the broomstick and cloak back to his trunk and they sat down on the couch next to each other, resting in each others' arms.

            "So, where have you two been all day," came a voice.  Harry turned and saw Ron leaning against a chair, Hermione in his arms, both looking content and a slight bit sleepy.

            "Out and about in Hogsmeade.  We did a little sightseeing, went and ate dinner with your brothers, a bit of window shopping.  You know, just a wonderful, amazing date with my lovely girl in my arms," said Harry.  Ginny giggled a bit.  She caught Hermione's eye and winked.  Hermione knew what that meant.  Gossip in the room they shared.  Both girls yawned at the same time, Ginny stretching to accent the tiredness.  "Well, I've had an exhausting day.  All that sightseeing takes a lot out of you.  I'm gonna head off to sleep hun," she said, turning her head up and locking lips with Harry again.  It was hard not to keep kissing him.  In fact, the only thing that kept them from doing so is the fact that her brother and Hermione were watching.  She stood up and went up to the dorms, a spring in her step the whole way.

            Hermione repeated Ginny's performance, getting a long kiss goodnight from Ron as she too headed up to the dorms.

            "You think those two just played tired so they could go gossip," asked Ron, watching the stairs as Hermione faded.

           "Yep," answered Harry, still watching the stairs after Ginny disappeared.  The two looked at each other and laughed.  "Women," they said together.

            "So Harry, what exactly did you two mean by sightseeing," asked Ron, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

            "I plead the fifth," answered Harry, full well knowing what Ron was getting at. "I can only say that I love your sister more than life itself and would do anything in the world for her."

            "And I the same for Hermione," answered Ron.  The two boys headed up the stairs to their dorms, they day's activities wearing on them.  They heard a burst of laughter and giggling coming from the girls room.  Both boys looked at each other and shook their heads, opening the door to their room, ready for a good night's rest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crash And Burn**

****

Author's Note:  Well, we have more intrigue!  Who's after Harry and Ginny?  And after our lovely scene at the waterfall, what is Harry's new surprise?  If you're wondering after reading this, trust me, it'll all fit in eventually.  Everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The next few weeks went by without too much incident.  Harry and Ginny's relationship continued to grow stronger, them spending more and more time with each other.  They would sit at the back table doing their homework together, Ron and Hermione joining them frequently.  Ginny's knowledge was great and soon she had Harry and Ron doing their Divination homework properly.  When you knew what you were doing it didn't take much to get the right predictions.  Granted, gruesome death was more interesting to Trelawney, the "old dotty fraud" as the four of them liked to call her, but it could be useful when done properly.  The common room was abuzz with who was going to the Halloween Dance with who, what they were wearing.  The four of them decided to take a trip to Madame Malkins in Hogsmeade to get some ideas.

            "So," said Harry, taking Ginny's hand as they wandered through the store, "what do you think?  Who should we be for this Halloween Dance?"

            "I've got an idea.  In fact, I think it's perfect for us," she said, laughing at the thought.  "I just need to find the proper idea for a robe to wear."  Harry followed her around as she looked at all the dress robes around, the shimmering materials catching her eye time after time.  She finally stopped, gasping as she saw the perfect one.

            It was a flowing shimmering white robe, a white bodice with Celtic symbols outlined in diamonds around them with a flowing skirt, the robe with it having a soft white fur collar and edging, the shimmering material of it looking like a white waterfall cascading around it, the hood fur trimmed and patterns around it lined in diamonds like the bodice.  "Harry," she gasped, "it's exactly what I've been looking for!  It's so perfect!  Oh my, please, let me try it on!  I want to get an idea of everything before I go transfigure a few things!  Oh my this is perfect," she went on, giggling like a kid in a candy store.  She picked up the dress, putting it up to her and twirling around, looking in the mirror.  She turned back to Harry.  "I'll be right out," she said, heading to the dressing rooms.  As soon as she went back there he went up to the counter where the saleswoman was.

            "Mam, did you see that lovely woman who went back there with that white dressing gown," he asked.

            "Why yes Mr. Potter.  Oh I'm sure she will look quite lovely in it sir, if I do say so myself," said the woman.

            "How much does it cost," he asked, anxiously awaiting her coming out to see it on her.

            "Oh sir, it is most expensive.  It was hand made by the Fairies of the nearby forest.  Once every year they come and make one dress for us.  They are very rare but they are most beautiful.:

            "Yes, that's lovely, but how much does it cost," he asked.

            "300 Galleons sir."

            "Done.  I want you to charge my account at Gringotts for it and send this dress tonight to Hogwarts to a Miss Virginia Weasley if you would be so kind," he said.

            "Oh I shall sir, I most definitely shall," she said, busying herself with writing this down.

            A few moments later Ginny came out in the dress robes.  "Harry," she said, "what do you think?"

            Harry turned around and saw her.  His mouth opened immediately, a gasp escaping his lips as he took in the way the bodice fitted her perfectly, how the skirt flowed around her, the diamonds sparkling and shimmering in an invisible light, the robe for it looking like it was a waterfall, cascading around her shoulders.  She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  "Ginny, you look amazing.  That dress is perfect for you," he said, his breath still taken away by her beauty as it shined through the dress.

            She twirled around in front of the mirror, feeling the materials move with her.  This truly was the perfect dress robe.  She went back into the changing room and came out with it in her hands, putting it back on the rack.  "Well, at least I have an idea for what I'm going to do.  Come on Harry," she said, heading out of the shop.  "Let's go look at some other stores.  I want to head to Honeydukes," she said.

            Harry turned around, thanking the woman for her hospitality, giving her a knowing wink.  Ginny was gone before she could see her emerge from behind the counter and pick up the robe off the rack.

            They went around to many more stores, seeing different pieces of jewelry, Ginny buying herself a set of glass slippers to go with the outfit.  "They're perfect for it," she said, handing the man her money.  She let Harry buy her a necklace in the jewelry store, a beautiful white gold necklace of miniature horses, running in a circle around her neck.  She gasped when she saw the price but Harry quickly brought out the money for it.  "Harry," she said, her eyes widening as he paid for it, "you really don't have to do that."

            "Yes, I do.  You should have the best my dear, and this looks so perfect on you," he said.  The jeweler put it in a velvet box, a small lock and clasp on it to keep it safe.  After that they headed to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and met up with Ron and Hermione again.  The girls immediately launched into a conversation about what they found, what they wanted to wear.  Hermione had gotten her parents to send her money for a new gown and said she would show it to her tonight when they got back.  Ginny excitedly told her about the white gown she found at the robe shop, how she was going to take some of her robes and transfigure them to look like it.

            "Oh Ginny!  I remember seeing those!  You'll look gorgeous in something like that," she said.  Ginny took out her other bags and showed her the glass slippers she got to go with the dress and the necklace Harry had bought her.  Harry beamed with pride as Hermione's eye grew wider, staring at the necklace.  "Oh Gin, it's beautiful!"

            Ron leaned over to see and gasped at the sight.  "Harry, mate, that must've cost a bundle," he said.

            "Bundle or not, it looks perfect on her," he said, reaching across the table and grasping her hand as she put away her necklace.  She squeezed his hand.

            "Ginny my dear, I do believe that Harry is going to spoil you rotten," he joked.

            Ginny laughed.  "He could give me nothing and I'd still be happy," she said, looking into his eyes.  Just then Madame Rosemerta showed up with the butterbeers for them.  The four of them sat around the table, telling stories of when they were younger.  Then Hermione, being the all practical one, came up with the one question that would take them each a while to answer.

            "So guys, not to scare anyone or anything, but what do you want to do after we graduate," she asked.

            Ginny, actually, was the first one to speak up.  "Well, I want to get a job working for the Ministry of Magic in the Department for Control of Magical Creatures.  I want to research them, watch them grow, especially winged horses and unicorns.  They're fascinating, so different from the muggle horses.  It's so interesting to me."

            Ron was next.  "Well, I want to work in the Ministry, maybe in my dad's office.  I just hope I don't end up like Percy."  They all laughed and shook their heads at the thought.  Percy was obsessive about his job.  It was a good thing in a way, seeing as how he wanted to become the Minister of Magic one day, but still, he was a bit obsessive.

            Hermione was next.  "I want to work in the Ministry, in the Muggle Relations Office.  I want to see the muggle and wizard interactions, help out with the wizards who transfigure muggle objects."  Ron smiled widely at this.  Those two were perfect for each other.  Then it came Harry's turn.

            "So what do you think Harry," she asked.

            "I want to work at Hogwarts.  I don't know where I'll be working, maybe assisting Sirius with the Animagi classes, but I really want to work at Hogwarts.  It's been the only place I could truly call home besides the Burrow," he said.  "And with the land my parents left me, I'm sure I'll be able to have a home, and a family.  I just want to be happy after I graduate," he said.

            They all agreed that he would be happy.  The four of them went on and on, talking about how they would see the world after graduation.  Ron and Hermione planned on getting a flat together in London for a while near the Ministry.  Harry wanted to build a home on the land, with a place for Ginny to keep her magical creatures.  He hoped she felt the same way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            They arrived back at Hogwarts after dinner was over and had to stop by the kitchen for some food before going back upstairs.  Ginny saw Dobby and hurried over to him.  "Dobby," she said, pulling something out of her robes, "I want you to have these.  I bought them for you for being so kind and bringing me my coffee."  She handed him a set of socks she had bought, a mismatched set of stripes and polka dots she had found in one of the shops.

            Dobby looked up at her and bowed low.  "Miss Ginny mam, Dobby does this for kind Miss Ginny mam.  He does not deserve such things.  You is most kind to Dobby sir," he said, bowing low.  He skittered out of the way and came back with a trayload of food for them.  He packed it up and handed it to her.  "Here Miss Ginny mam," he said, bowing low again.

            They all enjoyed a wonderful dinner at one of the tables in the back.  Afterwards Hermione and Ginny went upstairs so Hermione could show her the new robes she got.  Harry and Ron sat at the table downstairs, waiting for the two to come back down when Harry saw a rather large owl come in carrying a rather large package.  He smiled to himself, knowing who it was heading for.  The owl, not seeing it's intended person, flew back out the window.  Sure enough, a few minutes later a scream came from in Ginny and Hermione's room.

            "Harry, did you--" said Ron.  Harry just nodded his head.  Ron's eyes grew wide then he shook his head.  A few seconds later Ginny came bolting down the stairs, a smile spread from ear to ear as she tackled him from his chair to the ground.  She proceeded to kiss him senseless then leaned back and slapped him.  "Harry James Potter!  How dare you tease me like that!  It's not funny!"

            Harry put his hands in front of his face, pinned to the ground by Ginny.  "I swear it's not a joke!  I bought them for you while you were in the dressing room.  They're yours!"  He felt her get off him and stand up.

            "Well then Mr. Potter, I shall have to keep them a secret until the Halloween Dance.  You be sure to wear your robes.  Damned if I'm not gonna look good and surprise people doing it."

            Harry looked up at her, a red handprint growing on his face.  "Is it safe for me to get up or do I have to worry about being assaulted again," he asked, teasing her as he slowly got up.

            She conjured up her pain reliever cloth and set him down on the chair.  She took it and put it on his face. "Oh Harry!  I'm so sorry!  I thought you were going to send this to me then have me send it back after I had transfigured things to the look of it.  I'm so sorry," she said, hugging him and kissing his forehead.

            He nodded, laughing.  "Actually, my dear, there's one more thing I wanted to give you.  Go sit on the couch and wait for me.  I need to go get something."  He went upstairs, one hand on his cheek holding the pain reliever cloth to it while he bounded up the steps.

            Ginny went over to the couch, looking to Hermione and Ron and shrugging her shoulder, not knowing what on earth he was getting at.  She went over to the couch, laying down on it and covering herself up with the blanket.  Harry came down the stairs shortly afterwards.  He first went over to Ron and Hermione, whispering something in Ron's ear.  His eyes nearly popped out of his head.  He grabbed Hermione's hand, whispering something in her ear as they headed out the portrait hole.  You could hear Hermione's squeal outside the portrait hole as it closed.

            Harry went over to where Ginny was and lay on the couch next to her, covering them both with the blanket.  He lay there holding her, the two watching the fire together.  "So Harry, what exactly did you have to run upstairs for?"

            Harry squirmed a bit, not knowing how she would take it.  He was more nervous now that he had ever been in his life.  He sat up and stood up, walking over to the fireplace.  "Ginny, there's something I need to ask you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The figure stalked through the halls, checking all over for Harry and Ginny.  Around now they would sneak off to some place on the grounds.  They still couldn't find it.  They were getting back to around Gryffindor when the figure heard a squeal come from over at the portrait hole.  They ran quickly over to the portrait hole and stopped in the shadows.  Ron and Hermione were in the hallway, Hermione squealing, Ron looking numb to the world as he hugged her.

            "I can't believe it!  I just can't!  I mean, I can, but I can't!"  Hermione squealed again and kept hugging Ron, kissing him in between squeals.

            "Well I……I……I……yeah.  Just I.  I'm speechless.  It's great, but…wow.  I can't believe it.  She'll be happy though.  She'll be really happy," said Ron.

            The figure waited until they were gone before going to the portrait and saying the password, slowly slipping in so the two inside wouldn't notice them.  They hid in the shadows, watching the two on the couch.  Harry got up after a minute, Ginny asking him what he needed to go upstairs for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, nervous as to what he was going to say, his hand going into and out of his pockets, fumbling around in his head for the words to say.  Ginny got up and went over to him, taking his hands and making him stop pacing.

            "Harry, what is it?  What do you want to tell me," she asked, trying to read his eyes.  They were scared and excited, all at the same time.

            He looked at her, look into her eyes, losing himself in their gaze, the chocolate brown holding him where he was.

            "Ginny, I want you to sit down on the couch," he said.  She went over to the couch, confused as she had ever been.  "Ginny," he said, kneeling down in front of her, "these past few weeks have been the happiest of my life.  Every day I keep thanking the gods that I finally woke up and realized what a beautiful, talented, smart, funny, wonderful woman you are and ask how I got to be with you when Merlin knows I don't deserve you.  But," he said, reaching in his pocket and pulling something out, "if you give me the chance," he said, taking her hand, "I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you.  Virginia Marie Weasley, will you be my wife?"

            Ginny began releasing the breath she was holding.  Her eyes started growing as she realized what he was saying, and when she looked down at her hand she saw a ring on her finger.  "Harry, this is your mother's ring!  Are you serious?  Really," she asked, her breathing becoming more rapid as the excitement coursed through her.

            "Ginny, you've made me the happiest I've been in my life these past few weeks.  I've been in love with you since second year when I saved you from the Chamber of Secrets.  It's just taken me this long to realize it and I'm sorry for that.  Like I said, I don't deserve you in the least bit, but if you give me the chance I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

            Ginny started crying, the tears running freely down her face as she nodded her head.  "Yes," was all she could say.  Harry jumped up with her and they started hugging, screaming and laughing.  They were kissing repeatedly, over and over, not caring who or what would see them.  They never saw the figure step out of the shadows.  They did hear the scream though.  "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

            Harry was the first to see him step out of the shadows.  "NO," the figure screamed.  "You bastard!  You son of a bitch!  You knew I loved her and you took her from me.  And you, you little bitch!  You fell into his trap.  He doesn't love you!  I love you!  He's just using you," the figure said, collapsing onto the floor in sobs.  "I love you," he kept repeating.

            Ginny turned to Harry, confusion clouding her eyes.  She stepped over to the figure.  "Colin," she said, "you know you were only my friend.  You know that I never felt anything more for you than friendship."

            "Why then?  Why did you always go with me to the balls and the dances and everything?  Why did you always go with me to Hogsmeade?"

            Ginny shook her head.  "Because we were friends Colin.  Nothing more."  Colin remained collapsed on the floor.  Then he stood up, a cruel look on his face.  "Then if I can't have you nobody can have you," he said, pulling his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at her.

            Just then Ron and Hermione came through the portrait hole.  Hermione ran right over to Ginny, the two girls screaming and jumping around, Colin having retreated back to his room.  Ginny showed Hermione her ring.  "Dear god Harry!  It's beautiful!  Where could you find this?  It must've cost a fortune," she said.

            "Actually," he said, taking a deep breath, "it was my mother's."  Hermione's head whipped around to him, Ron's jaw dropped, and Ginny headed over to Ron, showing him the ring.  Ron closed his jaw and looked up at her.  He hugged her, giving his congratulations, before heading over to Harry.  "Congratulations mate!"  The everyone started congratulating everyone else around them, the day coming to an unbelievable height.  Soon Ron and Hermione were cuddling on one end of the couch, Ginny and Harry on the other.  Life was good for everyone involved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cho was sitting in the Slytherin common room, steaming over what Dumbledore had done.  He had given her the choice of turning back to the good side, reforming her ways and becoming the person she had been before, or being expelled from Hogwarts.  She had chosen expulsion.  Perhaps it would be easier to ignore the fact that Harry wasn't hers.  Then again, how would Dumbledore know she was still in Hogwarts?  She could easily use the Polyjuice Potion and pretend to be someone else.  She would stay with Draco in his private room, the two sharing ideas back and forth on how to keep Harry and Ginny apart.  The Polyjuice Potion hadn't worked.  Cho's emotions once again overtook her, that and her developing evil side.  Each day it was growing worse and worse.  Then she had an idea…

            "Draco," she said, pacing back and forth in front of his fireplace.  He made sure that his worked.  He hated being cold.  "Draco, I think I may have an idea.  What if, during the Quidditch match tomorrow, we had a few Dementors come and knock Potter off the broom, then have someone with Polyjuice Potion pose as a Gryffindor.  When they ran up to him in concern they could take out a Port Key that would transport them to the Riddle home, straight to Voldemort.  It would only be a matter of time before they died."

            "My dear, you are a genius.  No wonder Voldemort has chosen you to be my partner," he said.  ~Dear god this is pathetic.  She still can't get over the fact that Potter and Weasley are going out.  Why can't she just let it go?  Looks like another warning is on the way.~  "Cho, let me ask you something, and be honest."

            "What is it that you want to ask?"

            "Is the fact that Harry has chosen Ginny over you the only reason you joined forces with Voldemort?  Cause if it is you've joined for the wrong reasons.  You were one of them that was supposed to survive this.  You, me, the whole of Slytherin, all gone on Yule's Night.  Why Cho?  Why not before Potter started going out with Weasley?"

            "So what if that's the reason I joined?  It's reason enough for me.  And Harry lied to me the little bastard.  Voldemort told me that Harry was the one that actually killed Cedric.  Harry killed him because he was dating me.  Harry loved me dammit and now he left me for that red haired bitch.  They're both gonna pay.  Any reason is a good reason," she said, going to her bed next to his and laying down, curling up under the covers.  "Tomorrow.  Tomorrow I'll play one of those disgusting Gryffindors and get those two to the Riddle home."

            Draco waited until he heard her rhythmic breathing before he took his Invisibility Cloak and headed out of the Slytherin portrait hole.  He knew now that he couldn't write to them so he'd have to go through another outlet, one that was guaranteed and that nobody would suspect to be in league with him: Sirius Black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny and Harry sat at a table in the common room that night, parchment at the ready in front of them, quills and inkwells waiting to be used.

            "Hey Gin, I think I should write your parents first and get their approval.  We should ask Ron and Hermione to keep it quiet too.  I will need your help writing the letter though.  How am I supposed to ask my fiancée's parents if it would be alright to ask her hand in marriage," Harry said, worry creeping into his voice.  He could just imagine what they were going to do to him.

            Ginny reached over and squeezed his hand.  "Harry, you worry too much.  You're practically family already.  You'll just become it officially.  My parents love you Harry.  They won't say anything against you."

            A few hours later the two of them gave Harry's letter the final once over.  Everything seemed to be in order.

            _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_            I really don't know how to start this letter.  Well, I suppose at the beginning would be best.  You see, your lovely, wonderful, sweet, amazing, beautiful daughter Virginia and I have been dating since the first day of September and these last two months have been the happiest of my life.  She understands me better than anyone ever has.  I feel that in no way do I deserve someone this wonderful, but she is the reason I get up in the morning.  I am writing this to ask you if you would consent to me asking __Virginia__ to marry me.  I already have plans for after graduation, and will be building a home on the land my parents left me in Hogsmeade.  Please, I am begging you, allow me to marry your daughter.  I have always considered you family.  Please let me become a part of it._

_            Sincerely,_

_            Harry_

            Harry and Ginny looked at his letter again and finally decided it was the best possible way to say it.  "Well, let's send off Merlin and Hedwig tonight.  I'm betting by tomorrow we'll have a response.  Hell, probably instantly should Hedwig and Merlin feel like a good fly back.  Those two.  You know Gin, we're gonna have a small hatching of Snow Owls before we know it."

            "Yep.  Knowing mum and dad they'll probably come here and wake the both of us up.  And about the hatchlings, I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised.  Come on Harry.  Let's get them off to my house.  I just hope mum and dad take this well."

            They went to the owlery, and, sure enough, there were Hedwig and Merlin curled up together on the roost.  Both fluffed their wings importantly as Hedwig got the letter tied to her leg.  Soon the two were fading into the distance as Harry and Ginny watched.  They headed back to the common room, ready for some sleep as tomorrow held the first Quidditch match of the season.  Being a Slytherin-Gryffindor match up, it was sure to be volatile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Crash And Burn**

****

Author's Note:  *dances around happily*  Guess what?!  I'm done with classes for the summer!  And once my dorm room gets a good cleaning, I'll be updating almost daily.  I've already got ideas for a sequel building.  But for now, Quidditch and surprises at dinner!!!  And the Halloween Dance!  What dangers lurk in the shadows?  *giggling*  Gods I love this fic!  Ok, so basically Quidditch and stuff.  Dinner and dancing is best left for tomorrow!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry and Ginny walked with Ron and Hermione to breakfast, floating around on Cloud Nine.  They were in their own little giddy happy world, seemingly unaware of anything around them but each other.  Well, that and Ron and Hermione.  They all sat down, ready to eat when Hedwig and Merlin flew in with the rest of the owls, mail in each of their beaks.  Hedwig landed in front of Harry while Merlin landed in front of Ginny.  Hermione and Ron looked up at them, eyebrows raised in questioning.  "Parents," the two said in unison.  Ron got a worried look, as did Hermione.  They knew they would be happy together, and Ron knew that his parents loved Harry like a son, but would they accept this proposal of his?

            Harry opened his letter first, Hedwig dipping her beak into his coffee and taking a piece of bacon with her over to Merlin.  The two shared their bacon in silence on a plate Ginny had given them, the four of them burst out in laughter.  Harry cautiously opened the letter in front of him, glad that it wasn't a Howler.

            _Dear Harry,_

_            In all my years I would've never guessed that this would be the letter I would be receiving from you.  Molly is writing to Ginny right now here next to me._

_            Where do I begin?  I know that you have enough to support my daughter, and Merlin knows we all know of her affections towards you for so long, but when did all this come about?  Not that we aren't thrilled.  We were wondering how long it would take you two together.  Molly won.  I figured it would take you until Christmas.  She figured right after school started, what with Ron and Hermione going out._

_            We're glad that you asked our permission, and Harry, if it was anyone else we would question their intentions.  We've known you for the longest time, we consider you part of our family.  We would be honored to have you as a permanent part of the family.  I hereby give you permission to marry my daughter.  Mind, we still need to have the customary talk and all.  We will be arriving at Hogwarts tonight to have dinner with all of you.  See you then!_

_            Sincerely,_

_            Arthur Weasley_

_            P.S.  Harry, this is Molly.  I just wanted to say Congratulations!_

            Harry's smile grew wider and wider on his face as he read the letter, laughing at the bet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had going on as to when they would get together.  Ron looked at him, confused and curious as to why he would be laughing at a letter so serious.

            "Harry, not that it's any of my business, but why in the hell are you laughing.  Anything like this from my parents can't be that funny," said Ron.

            "Well, apparently your parents had a bet going as to when Ginny and I would get together.  Your dad figured Christmas, your mom figured right when school started.  Guess she won," said Harry.  The four of them burst out laughing, getting stares from around the table.  Harry and Ginny noticed that Colin wasn't there.  Then Ginny turned back to her letter.

            _Dear Ginny,_

_            Congratulations my daughter!  I'm so proud of both of you!  I think Harry was being a very proper gentleman by asking us before asking you (although I suspect you two were writing that letter together right after he proposed).  You know, your father and I knew this was going to happen.  You two were talking more over the summer, spending more time together after Ron and Hermione got together last year.  Our little Ronniekins.  But it's your moment!  Your father and I are coming for dinner tonight.  We'll see you then!_

_            Sincerely,_

_            Your mother_

_            P.S.  This is your father.  Your mother was right.  She had you guys getting together around the beginning of the school year.  I had you guys waiting until Christmas.  No matter.  Congratulations Ginny!_

            Ginny started laughing at her letter too.  Her parents were so funny.  ~I wonder why it wasn't this obvious to us before.~  She smiled, grabbing Harry's hand underneath the table and leaning in to kiss his cheek.  She left her head resting on his shoulder, his other arm around her waist.  They were like that when Sirius came up to the table.

            "So you two, what's the latest news?"

            Ginny smiled up at Harry before turning to Sirius and offering her hand.  "Why Sirius, so good to see you," she exclaimed.  Sirius took her hand and turned it over, gasping as he did.  He knew that ring.  He had been right there when it was slipped on Lily's finger at their wedding.

            "Harry, do you know whose this was?  Where did you find it," Sirius asked, wonderment still evident on his face.

            "Later, in class.  Our potion is ready.  Transformation day.  I'll explain later," he said.

            Ginny turned to Ron and Hermione.  "You guys too.  After tonight you'll know most of everything.  Most."  With that Ginny and Harry got up and headed off to the new Animagi classroom.

            It was an older Charms classroom that Sirius had updated himself.  After transforming before he knew what kind of room and, knowing what type of animals they were going to be, he had transfigured a plot of grass on one half, an open ceiling on the other so Ginny could take flight.  The three entered, their potion in Ginny's kettle sitting on the only piece of furniture in there.

            "Well ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Animagi classroom.  Now, Harry, you have a bit of explaining to do.  Where did you get your mother's ring," asked Sirius.

            "Well, I think this will better explain everything."  Harry handed him the letter from his mother before going over to the potion.  He took out his small bag of hairs of a white stag while Ginny took out her small bag of hairs of a winged horse she had gotten from Stardust.  They both set everything out before turning around to see Sirius's face fall as he read the letter.  Finally he looked up at Harry.

            "Harry, where on earth did this come from?"

            "Well," said Ginny, "I think I can answer that.  You see, Lily's journal was in my room. I found it and she appeared to me."  She grasped Harry's hand as she heard his intake of breath.  "She told me to write my mum for a box that she had sent her shortly before they died.  She knew there was no way to prevent it.  The Fidelius Charm was her last hope.  Well, I send for this box and give it to Harry."

            "There were pictures, deeds, a letter, my parents' wedding rings."  He took a deep breath before continuing.  He wasn't sure how Sirius would react.  "Last night I took her wedding ring and gave it to Ginny.  I proposed to her Sirius.  We're engaged."  At that Sirius took a step back, tripping over a crack in the floor and falling over.  He sat up, shaking his head.

            "But when?  And you're so young, not that your parents weren't.  In fact, as I recall they got engaged in their seventh year as well.  Congratulations you two," he exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the two.

            "My parents are coming tonight to dinner.  Pretty soon the whole bloody school's gonna know.  Not that I care," she said, resting her head against Harry.

            "Well then, why not start the transformations.  Who wants to go first," he asked, filling two goblets with the potion.

            "I'll go," said Harry, picking up his goblet and adding the hair of a white stag.  "Well, here goes."  He tipped his head back and felt the liquid pour down his throat, felt it burn the whole way down, dropping into his stomach like an atomic bomb going off.  He immediately crumpled over in pain, dropping to his knees and barely supporting himself on his arms.  He cried out as he felt his bones begin to stretch and break, readjusting to the new form.  Slowly his neck elongated, his legs becoming long and sleek, horns growing out of his head.  Soon where Harry once was lay a white stag, asleep or resting on the floor.

            Ginny went up to him once it was done, taking the stag's head in hers.  "Harry, are you alright," she asked.  The stag slowly opened its eyes, a faint black marking around them where his glasses should have been.  The eyelids fluttered and soon a pair of green eyes she knew so well were looking at her.  After a few moments, Harry stood up and started walking and trotting around the room.  Tossing his head, he came back to Ginny and nudged her over to her potion.  Ginny added her hair from Stardust to the mix and drank quickly.  Her reaction, however, was different.

            She couldn't feel any pain, anything at all.  She could feel that her eyes were becoming farther apart, her legs lengthening and stretching, her arms becoming legs and her body hunching over.  Her neck became elongated and her head as well, bearing a striking resemblance to Stardust.  And then the pain came.  The wings, not a normal part of her anatomy, had to be grown.  She whinnied in pain as they started to sprout from her sides, the feathers showing their red and white fan.  She went down on her knees and lay there, waiting for it to be done, tears leaking out of her eyes as Harry desperately tried to comfort her.  He lay down next to her and nuzzled her.  Soon the wings were grown and the pain was gone.  Ginny slowly opened her eyes and stared into a pair of worried green ones belonging to a stag.  She touched her nose to his, nickering deep in her throat to let him know she was okay.  Soon she got up and started walking and trotting around the room, getting a feel for her new body.

            "Alright Ginny," said Sirius.  "Try using your wings.  It may be painful at first, and you may not want to fly yet, but eventually your body will adjust to the change and soon the pain associated with the wings growing will stop.  Go on now.  Try them out."  She flapped her wings, feeling searing hot pain as she did.  Her body was still protesting this yet she went on.  After a few minutes she could feel the pain lessening and soon it wasn't there at all.  She decided to give it a try and cantered across the room, giving herself a starting path, and lifted off into the sky.

            There was no feeling that could describe how flying felt.  She soared around, above trees and bushes, passing Hagrid's house and circling in front of Dumbledore's office.  He turned to see her, her reflection showing in a mirror he had in there and waved.  "Good job Ginny," he called as she flew off, back to the Animagi classroom.  She landed gracefully on the floor, prancing around excitedly, making noises in her throat trying to tell Harry how fun it had been.  Harry had, by now anyway, transformed back into his human self and was laughing at her excitement.

            "Ginny, in order to transform back to your human self just picture in your head what your human form looks like."  She tried this and soon she was back to her human form, albeit a little tired, but none the worse for wear.

            "You'd never believe how fun that was!  I flew around by the trees and over Hagrid's hut and swooped down by the Gryffindor Tower and hovered by Dumbledore's office and I saw people on the grounds and Hagrid was playing with Stardust and--"  Harry grabbed her and held her to him, trying to make her calm down.

            "Gin," he said laughing, "you need to save some of that extra energy for the Quidditch Match today.  You're a great keeper but knowing Slytherin they'll try anything to win.  I want you on your toes," he said, giving a mock general's voice.

            "Yes sir," Ginny said, saluting him.

            "Speaking of Quidditch, shouldn't you two be getting some food then off to the pitch?  You guys need to replenish the energy you used up, especially you Ginny," said Sirius, reinforcing the wards over the room.

            "Yep.  Wanna come eat with us?  You can give me a good interview.  I'm sure my mum and dad are gonna give Harry the third degree anyway.  And Harry," she said to him, "I apologize in advance for anything they might say or do to offend you.  They mean well, they're just very protective."

            "Oh I know.  I'm full well expecting your dad to challenge me to a duel or something.  But come on Gin.  Let's at least eat with Sirius.  Maybe he can have dinner with us too.  Sort of a safe ground in case of emergencies," he questioned, looking to Sirius for help.

            Sirius shook his head, laughing at the worried look on Harry's face.  "Don't worry Harry.  They've known you for years.  You're practically a son to them.  You'll be fine, but yeah, just in case, you've got my back up.  I'm gonna go grab Lupin before lunch though.  I'm sure he's gonna love hearing this one," said Sirius, heading out and towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

            Harry turned to Ginny, the two heading out of the room and towards the Great Hall for lunch.  "Well Ms. Potter, where to?"

            "Say it again Harry.  I love how it sounds," said Ginny, a dreamy look on her face.

            "Say what again?  Where to," he asked, toying around.

            Ginny gave him a mocking glare before laughing.  "You great git.  I mean Ms. Potter.  Wow," she said, looking down at her hand and admiring her ring, "who would've ever thought in a million years that I would be the one that you would pick as your wife."

            "Merlin and Lady Epona," offered up Harry, getting a laugh out of her.

            "Well, let's go get some food.  I'm starved," she said, practically dragging him down to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Lunchtime was about as eventful as was to be expected.  Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Lupin were sitting at their customary end of the table, murmurs and stares in their directions.  Everyone knew that Sirius and Lupin were friends with the famous four but teachers customarily did not eat with students.  It was a bit disturbing to some people, including Cho Chang.  Professor Dumbledore had done some research and, with the help of Sirius, used a charm that would prevent Cho from getting within 10 feet of Ginny or Harry.  Cho was wondering why the two professors would bother to eat with those two.  Was she in for a shock.

            Ginny walked in with Harry, the two of them hand in hand, smiles from ear to ear as the four started clapping, Sirius and Lupin whistling while Ron and Hermione were cheering.  Harry and Ginny both blushed as Lupin got up and walked over to them, bringing them both into a hug.  "Congratulations you two!  I'm sure your parents would be very proud Harry."  They returned to the table and sat down, anxious whispers coming from the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  It was no secret that Harry and Ginny had begun dating, but what was the congratulations for?

            "Come on Harry," offered up Seamus.  He was one of the new Chasers after Katie, Angelina, and Alicia left.  "What's all this about congratulations?"

            "Well," he said, his hands getting a bit sweaty, "I proposed to Ginny last night and she accepted."

            The whole of Gryffindor dropped what they were holding and turned to stare at them.  Harry and Ginny began squirming around in their seats, very aware that now the whole hall was beginning to turn their way, wondering what on earth had startled the Gryffindors so much.  Finally Parvati and Lavender rushed up to Ginny, hugging her.  "Oh my god Ginny!  Congratulations!  Let me see the ring," asked Lavender after she finished hugging her.  Ginny offered her hand, which Lavender took.  Soon all the girls were crowding around Ginny as she had to stand up and all the guys were giving Harry pats on the back.

            Cho's eyes narrowed as she saw the whole of Gryffindor congratulating the two of them.  ~What do those twits have to be happy about?  No matter.  Soon it'll be through the grapevine and I'll find out.~

            The excitement was becoming heightened until finally Harry had to stand on the bench of the table.  "Now, I'm sure you all would like to offer your congratulations, and believe me, Ginny and I could not be more happy to get all of your support, but we have to have a bit of food before the Quidditch match today!"  This excited cheers from the crowd as everyone dispersed to their seats, Harry and Ginny finally making it to the table.

            "So you two, now that the whole of Gryffindor knows you're engaged, how does it feel," asked Lupin, a huge smile on his face.

            "Wonderful," answered Ginny.  "Absolutely amazing.  I don't think anybody could bring me down off this cloud I'm floating on."

            Harry laughed and leaned over to kiss her cheek.  The six of them ate, discussing what the two had missed on their week off and preparing them for what they were going to face on Monday.  Harry and Ginny figured that tomorrow they would go down and visit Hagrid to catch up on Care Of Magical Creatures and visit Stardust.  Soon it was time to get ready for the Quidditch game and the team stood up.  Hermione wished the three of them luck as they headed to the locker rooms, Hermione and the rest of the school to the stands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry was pacing nervously back and forth.  It was the first game of the year.  They hadn't lost the Quidditch Cup since they'd won it in Oliver's last year and he didn't plan on losing this year.

            "Alright team, listen up.  We're in top shape, we've practiced long and hard for this game, and we're ready for Slytherin.  You know already to be prepared for their tricks and schemes.  Ginny, watch it.  They'll probably be hitting the bludgers your way.  Colin, Dean, I want one of you to keep an eye out for the bludgers sent towards her.  Seamus, Ron, Maverick, you three are some of the best Chasers that Hogwarts has ever seen.  You know what to do.  Like I said, everyone be prepared.  Alright team, let's go," he added.  The team cheered, their noise rising up as they headed out to the box, waiting to be announced.

            Hagrid, Sirius, Lupin, and Hermione were sitting in the front of the Gryffindor section, scanning the crowd for on-lookers.  Hermione saw Cho and made a mental note to keep an eye on her.  She'd do anything to get at Ginny.  Sirius and Lupin were chatting away, telling stories of catches James had made during school.  Hagrid was chuckling too.  Suddenly sound blared from the announcer's box as Sam Jordan, Lee Jordan's younger brother, began the pre-game announcements.

            "Welcome back Hogwarts to another exciting season of Quidditch!  In today's match two rivals go head to head in a repeat of last year's Quidditch final.  Let's welcome the teams from Slytherin and Gryffindor!  First we have the Slytherin team.  And out onto the field they go!  Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Jones, Farnsworth, Kelsington, and the team captain Malfoy."  Most of the crowd, in fact all of it except for the Slytherins, booed as the Slytherin team flew out onto the field.  "And now for your Quidditch Cup champions the last 3 seasons running, GRYFFINDOR!"  A sea of red and yellow rose from their seats and cheered, flags waving, whistles and calls coming as they began their flight onto the field.  "At Chaser, it's Ron Weasley!  At Chaser, it's Seamus Finnigan!  At Chaser, it's Maverick O'Connell!  At Beater, it's Colin Creevey!  At Beater, it's Dean Thomas!  At Keeper, our newly engaged and soon to be Mrs. Potter, Ginny Weasley!"  A sea of gasps and cheers went up as she flew out.  She noticed the shocked look that Professor McGonagall had and the beaming smile coming from Professor Dumbledore.  "And now, the pride of Gryffindor, Quidditch Team Captain and Seeker Harry Potter!"  The whole crowd lost it on this one, even a choice few Slytherins, much to the dismay of their fellow housemates.  The teams did their laps around the field before the captains came to a rest on the ground.

            "Alright," said Madame Hooch, "Captains, shake hands!"  Malfoy and Harry walked up to each other, extending their hands.  Malfoy grabbed Harry's and squeezed it a bit.

            "Harry," he whispered, "watch out for Colin.  I saw him talking to Cho and she had another idea about Polyjuice Potion."  He took his hand away and mounted his broom, kicking off and flying away before giving the startled Harry and chance to react.  ~So he's the Slytherin Ghost.~  Harry mounted his broom, kicking off and flying up higher than the rest to get a better view of where the Snitch would be.  He pulled up facing Malfoy, giving him a nod of thanks before looking down as Madame Hooch's voice was heard.

            "Alright everyone.  Clean game.  Any cheating and you'll be thrown out.  Ready," she said.  Shortly after she released the bludgers and the Snitch.  The Snitch floated in front of Harry and Draco before zipping off.  Madame Hooch threw the Quaffle in the air shortly after and the mad scramble began.  Slytherin wasted no time in beginning to make this one of the hardest fought games yet.

            Slytherin beaters did exactly what Harry thought they would do.  Ginny ducked just in time as a bludger flew past her.  Colin chased it down, hitting it back toward Slytherin and having it fly past Ginny once again in the process.  Ron got the Quaffle and the three Chasers took off towards the Slytherin goalposts.  "And it's Weasley with the Quaffle!  He passes it to Finnigan!  Now O'Connell!  The three are forming the Flying Wedge!  Look at them go!  It's Weasley to O'Connell, back to Weasley, Finnigan!  Oh!  Nice duck there Ron!  And now to O'Connell and…SCORE!  Gryffindor gets 10 points!"  The crowd was on its feet as Maverick scored, him doing a loop in the air before the Quaffle was released again.

            Meanwhile Draco and Harry were staying out of the frenzy, flying high above the Quidditch green in search of the Snitch.

            "I'm serious Potter.  Watch out for Creevey.  Cho came in babbling about getting a mole in Gryffindor, someone who felt they were also jilted by your relationship with Ginny.  Colin's the one that gave her the password.  He also agreed to switch bodies with her for the match.  She's gonna try to knock Ginny off her broom and when you rush down to her she'll come in, touch you two, and use a Port Key and you'll be transported to the Riddle Home where Voldemort will finish you two off.  You have to go through with the prophecy.  We'll save you two at any cost."

            Harry didn't dare to glance at Draco, same as Draco didn't dare to glance at Harry in order to throw suspicion.  "Are you the Slytherin Ghost?"

            "Yes."

            "I owe you one.  If you hadn't given me that warning when Cho got Ginny I don't think I would've known before it was too late.  What do you suggest I do then, to make sure this doesn't happen?"

            "Catch the Snitch and avoid Creevey.  I'll take care of the rest.  The fool won't succeed."

            "Right then."  Harry spotted the Snitch then.  It was hovering just above Ginny's head.  He set into a straight shot, set on getting it before everything went bad.  Draco followed close behind, but once again his Nimbus 2001 wasn't a match for Harry's Firebolt.  He shouted at Ginny to duck as he was coming.  She moved just in time as his hand closed around the Snitch.  He lifted it triumphantly in the air as all the team touched down, the crowd rushing down from the stands to join them on the field.  Harry and Ginny were hugging and laughing, the rest of the team rushing up to join them.

            It was too crowded around Harry and Ginny to even bother for Colin to try the Port Key trick.  ~I'll have to wait til the two of them are alone.~  Suddenly he felt someone come up behind him and grab his arm, spinning him around.  The Port Key was in his hand.

            "What do you think you're doing," hissed Draco.  "Not now!  After you get back to the common room!  They'll be sure to be alone!  If you can't do this properly you shouldn't even bother.  Failure is not tolerated!"

            "Watch me Draco," hissed out Colin.  He strode up through the crowd, bumping and pushing his way through.  He ended up where Ginny and Harry were.

            "Congratulations," he said, holding out his hand.  Harry backed away, taking Ginny with him, going with the flow of the crowd as they headed to the Gryffindor common room.  Colin chased after Harry and Ginny.  Ginny whipped around, using her wandless magic and tying up Colin.  Everyone turned to see the commotion.  Ginny headed to where she had tied up Colin, the effects of the Polyjuice beginning to wear off.  Slowly the features began to change and Cho Chang was tied up where Colin Creevey once was.  Ginny then turned to Dumbledore, her face red from anger and, very slowly, said "If you do not expel this woman and Mr. Colin Creevey for teaming up and trying to use a Port Key to capture both Harry and me I promise you on the graves of my ancestors I shall kill them myself."

           Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback by Ginny's statement.  He had never heard a Gryffindor speak so forcefully, though judging by the look on her face and those around her, many had not seen her get angry that often.  "I assure you Miss Weasley, the two you speak of shall be expelled immediately.  Workings of Voldemort shall not come to be under my roof."  He looked through the crowd, searching for Colin as the effects of the Polyjuice Potion would be wearing off soon.  He was heading off on his broom, cackling madly.

            "I'll get you still Potter!  You and Weasley!  You'll both pay," he shouted out.

            "Oh no we won't," exclaimed Ginny, grabbing her broom and shooting off towards Hagrid's hut.

            "Hagrid, what on earth is she doing," asked Harry incredulously.  Soon, though, he got his answer as he saw Stardust whip past everyone, Ginny on his back, in pursuit of the errant Colin.  Harry hopped on his Firebolt, shooting after her as the rest of the school looked on in awe of what was happening.

            Ginny sped on after Colin, Stardust flying with more speed than she had ever felt him show.  They were slowly gaining on him, inch by inch, as Colin tried to outrun them.  He kept glancing back over his shoulder, amazed that Ginny was on a winged horse.  He flattened himself against his broom, trying to gain speed, yet neglecting to remember that each time he looked behind him he slowed a little.  Ginny flattened herself more against Stardust's neck, urging him to go faster.  The sweat and lather was appearing on his neck yet he didn't stop or slow up any.  In fact, if anything he was getting faster.  Inch by inch, foot by foot they were getting closer until finally Colin made his mistake.  He chose to turn around, making it very obvious he was doing so.  Ginny turned Stardust and ran parallel to him.  He did not realize this and she caught him, knocking him from his broom.  He began falling, faster toward the earth as it looked as though it would swallow him up.

            Ginny shot down after him, Stardust and her both perpendicular to the earth.  The crowd at Hogwarts could be heard as they watched, gasps, screams and yelps of surprise reaching her ears as she caught up to him.  Stardust pulled himself straight, allowing Colin to land unceremoniously across his back.  Ginny grabbed onto him and flew back over to where Dumbledore was, landing a bit away and walking up to him.  She tied him up as well and dumped him next to Cho.  Then she turned to Dumbledore.  "Get them out of here before I do something I regret."  With that she turned Stardust and the two of them headed back to Hagrid's hut.

            Dumbledore ushered the rest of the curious crowd back into the school, encouraging the celebrations as he had Sirius be watch over Colin and Lupin over Cho.  The crowd thinned out and soon all who were left was Ginny and Harry, sitting with Stardust back at Hagrid's cabin.

            "Ginny, that was amazing," exclaimed Harry.  "I've never seen anything like that!"

            "I've never done anything like that.  This is the kind of stuff that happens when I lose my temper.  I don't even think about what I'm doing and just go and do it.  I'm glad that Stardust didn't mind."  She sighed, leaning back and laying in the grass.  "That last part, the parallel to the ground, was terrible.  It was the most frightening thing I've ever done.  I honestly thought I was gonna fall off."

            "I was right behind you.  I would never let you fall off.  I would've caught you," said Harry, laying down beside her.  Ginny lay her head on his chest, her arms draped lazily on him as the two watched the clouds go by in the sky.  Stardust walked over to them, nuzzling Ginny as he lay down next to her.  They both shifted so they were leaning against Stardust, the trio now lazing around on the lawn watching the clouds.

            Neither one knew how long they had been out there for soon Ginny heard something.  "Well, it appears that the two of you don't waste any time."  Ginny and Harry looked up, barely opening their eyes and stared into the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crash And Burn**

****

Author's Note:  Once again I apologize for the wait.  I had to be out of town for a couple of days.  This chapter is promising.  It gets kinda interesting.  I'm hoping for a good cliffhanger at the end.  Anywho, on with the chapter and hugs for all my reviewers!  And I'm really really sorry about the wait!  *begs forgiveness*  And this chapter's a bit short cause I was writing it and didn't like where it went.  So after all this babbling, on with the fic already!  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny's face froze in a mask of horror and Harry went as red as her hair.  He stood up quickly, helping her stand up.  The two of them stared into the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  Stardust stood up and looked at everyone before nosing Ginny to see what was going on.  She pet his nose, telling him it was okay before turning back to her parents, holding on to Harry's hand for support.  "Hello mum and dad.  How was the trip here," she asked, a nervous wavering in her voice.

            Harry stepped forward, extending his hand towards Mr. Weasley.  "Hello sir.  How are you today," he asked.

            Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just stared at the two of them before bursting into laughter.  Harry and Ginny looked at each other confused as they watched her parents in a laughing fit.  Finally Mrs. Weasley stopped laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes.  "Harry dear, we're not here to flatten you or barrage you with questions about your intentions and how you will take care of our daughter.  We already know you have the will and the means for all this.  We just wanted to meet with the two of you and have dinner.  A nice, quiet dinner with just the four of us."

            "Yes.  You two looked so worried!  And Harry, being so formal?  Please, we're to be family in a year or two.  Call me Arthur," said Mr. Weasley, hugging him.  "If it would be anyone for our daughter I'm proud to make you a permanent part of our family."

            Harry was slowly turning redder and redder, the compliments embarrassing him yet also making him feel more relaxed.  "Thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. We—I mean, Arthur and Molly.  Come on.  I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has a table for us already."

            "First things first, though.  Ginny, may I see the ring," asked Molly, a grin spreading across her face.

            Ginny giggled as she turned to Harry and kissed his cheek before giving her mom her hand that held the ring.  Harry slipped his arm around her waist, allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder and Molly examined the ring further.

            "Harry, where did you get this ring," she asked, the realization apparent on her face.  Arthur's face held just as much of a shocked look as Molly's did.

            "Well, you remember that box Ginny asked you to send her, the one my mother sent you?"  Molly nodded her head in recognition.  "Well, inside, among other things including the deed to the land where we'll build our house, there was a set of rings, this ring and a golden band.  My parents' wedding rings.  My mother wrote in her note that she wanted my fiancée to have her ring.  It was her gift to Ginny."

            Molly and Arthur stared at him for a while before turning.  "Well then.  Shall we head up for dinner?  I'm sure everyone else is waiting."  They began the trek up to the school.  Soon they were in the Entrance Hall.  What greeted them was a sight they would never have imagined.

            There was a banner that had been strung across the whole of the back wall that read, in big scripted letters that changed color, "Congratulations Harry and Ginny!"  There was a false shower of snow and thousands of candles dancing around.  Up towards the teachers' table a small table with a setting for four, set with beautiful dishes and a bouquet of white roses in the middle, was near.  Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and Harry headed to that table, Harry and Ginny getting applause from the whole of Hogwarts, even from Slytherin, though unenthusiastic they were about it.  As the four sat down, Dumbledore rose and picked up his goblet.  "Let us all raise our goblets in a toast to the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"  Calls of "Here here" and "Way to go" rang through the hall as goblets were raised and clinked together.  Everyone sat back down and began eating as the feast appeared in front of them.

            Harry and Ginny sat close to each other, whispering in each other's ear and laughing at whatever was passing between them.  Molly and Arthur watched them, smiles on their faces.  They knew they were serious.

            "Arthur, do you remember when we were like that," said Molly, whispering Mr. Weasley's ear.

           "Of course my dear.  Kinda like we're doing now," he said, whispering back to her.  The two of them laughed at this.

            Soon the dinner was through with, the conversation mainly about planning the wedding and where it would be held, who would come, things like that.  After most everyone else had left the four headed up to Gryffindor Tower, to the common room.  Ginny was eager to show her mother her new dress robes.

            Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room, the rest of Gryffindor out on the lawn enjoying the rest of the day.  Ginny grabbed Hermione, whispering in her ear what she wanted to do as they ran up the stairs to their room.  Harry, Ron, Molly, and Arthur sat in the chairs around fireplace, talking and laughing about different times they'd had, hearing stories of Gryffindors from when Molly and Arthur had been in Hogwarts still.

            Hermione came down the stairs, clearing her throat.  "Ahem," she said.  "Ginny is ready now."  Harry got up and stood at the bottom of the stairs as Ginny emerged.  Everyone gasped as they saw how she looked.

            The perfectly fitting bodice with the Celtic symbols accented her curves, the skirt long and flowing, the cape with the fur trimming drifting out behind her, cascading around her as she walked down the stairs, the hood lain back to reveal her hair which had been done up, loose tendrils of curls framing her face.  She had the headband on, the symbol sitting perfectly centered on her forehead, the necklace with the horses accenting everything beautifully.  The glass slippers formed to her feet, making a soft click as she came down the stairs.

            Harry offered his hand to her as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  She turned to face her parents, smiling.  "These are my new dress robes."

            "How on earth……dear gods, is that the dress the elves made this year," said Mrs. Weasley, heading over and admiring the craftsmanship.

            "The very one," said Harry, beaming proudly at Ginny.  Ginny turned and went over to Harry, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.  The two were like that for a while, the rest of them forgotten until they finally remembered that her parents were there, along with Hermione and Ron.  They turned back to Molly and Arthur, Ginny's arm around Harry's waist, Harry's around hers, her head leaning on his shoulder and his head leaning on hers.    "Well Molly," said Harry, "do you approve?"

            "Do I approve?  Do you even need to ask?  Welcome to the family Harry," she exclaimed, scooping both Harry and Ginny up into a big hug, the tears beginning to fall.  Mr. Weasley came up behind her, prying her away from Harry and Ginny.  He hugged each one of them individually before turning back to his wife.  "Molly, we should be getting back.  I have to work tomorrow and you have the whole day to relax."

            "Oh Arthur, they're just so cute together!  But you're right.  We really should be getting back."  She turned back to Ginny, giving her a final hug.  "Be sure to write me.  I want to be kept updated on this.  We have so much to do and so little time!"  Then she went to Harry, giving him a good hug.  "Harry, congratulations and please take care of my little girl."

            Harry turned to Ginny and smiled, saying "I'll always be there to take care of her."

            Molly and Arthur nodded, heading out of the portrait hole while Ginny ran upstairs to change into her pajamas.  She came down a few minutes later, heading over to the couch where Harry was laying, laying down next to him and pulling the blanket over them, shivering a bit.

            "You cold hun," asked Harry.  Ginny nodded a little, scooting closer to him and curling up a little more into a ball.  "Here," he said, pointing his hand and using a heating spell.  "Now the blanket will keep you warmer."  The two of them cuddled underneath the blanket, pressed against one another to keep warm.  Ron and Hermione had lay down on the other couch together, already curled up together.

            "So Hermione," asked Ginny, albeit a bit sleepy, "I was wondering, would you want to be my maid of honor at the wedding," she asked.    

            Hermione's head shot up and whipped around to face Ginny.  "Really?  You really mean it?!?!  That would be so wonderful," she exclaimed, still a bit reluctant to move from where she was.  Ron pulled her back toward him, the two readjusting to how they were before.

            "Hey Ron, you do know that you'll be best man, right," said Harry.

            "Sure mate," he said, not even moving from where he was. The four of them sat there in companionable silence.  Soon they were asleep.  Nobody entering the common room dared wake  them up.  Despite the fact that such displays of affection were frowned upon, who would want to wake a Weasley?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Colin was sitting in a darkened corner of the sixth year boys' dorm, a silencing charm placed around him as he pulled his knees to his chest, his forehead resting on his knees as he cried out everything that was bothering him.  Ginny was engaged to Harry.  It was confirmed.  The Weasleys had made an appearance at dinner today.  That could only mean that they approved of the proposal and the wedding was imminent.  He would have to continue on acting as though he didn't care, continue on being her friend.  He'd have to apologize to the two of them about his outburst.  He picked up his head as he suddenly thought of something.  A cruel smile crept across his face.  He would make them understand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The next day dawned bright and clear, the four still sleeping on the couches.  It was the day of the Halloween Ball, and many were not wasting time.  Boys could be seen running up and down their staircase, clothes flying into and out of doors, shouts of which spell to use for what coming from every direction.  Girls were shrieking with happiness, running up and down stairs, spells flying in and out of doors like mad, make up spells being fixed to their faces, clothing being transfigured.  And in the midst of all this chaos slept Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sleeping peacefully as they ever had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _Ginny saw a beautiful home, two stories with a simple face to it, a lovely garden out front.  She went out back, her hands supporting her strained back as she went slowly to the stable out back that she used to house her magical creatures and muggle horses.  Her belly swelled with the promise of twins as she carefully made her way up the path, the sun beginning to rise in the east and setting a glow over the whole of the land.  Wild herds of unicorn grazed peacefully towards the back pasture, centaurs wandering as they pleased, staring up at the sky and having their discussions of what the star patterns meant.  She heard a rustling in the tall grasses next to her and turned, smiling as a young girl ran up to her, stopping short of grabbing her leg._

_            "Momma," she said, jumping up and down, "the kashya were playing with me today!  They let me play!"_

_            Ginny laughed at the little girl's excitement.  "That's wonderful Lily.  Would you like to help me with the horses and unicorns today?  The Ministry is sending over a baby unicorn today that needs our help.  If you're good you can have him as your own."_

_            Lily ran for the barn then, her little legs carrying her faster than she was made to.  "I'll get the food for them!"_

_           Ginny watched her go, laughing lightly at her exuberance when she felt a pair of strong arms slip around her, rubbing her swollen belly as the mouth belonging to them kissed her neck gently._

_            "Hello sweetheart.  How's my lovely mama today?"_

_            "About ready to magic herself to the barn.  Thank God Lily loves the animals as much as me.  These twins are getting heavier and heavier each day Harry," she said, rubbing her belly as well._

_            "How much longer," he asked, knowing she had went to the mediwitch the day before for a check._

_            "According to him, only another month but I swear they'll pop out tomorrow."_

_            Harry chuckled a bit as he kissed her neck again, holding her and watching the sun rise with her.  "I have to head off to work now Gin.  Promise me that you'll contact me if anything happens alright," he said._

_            "Believe me, you'll be the first to know."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny smiled in her sleep, chuckling a little when she chuckled in her dream.  She scooted closer to Harry, sighing as she subconsciously felt his arms tighten around her.

            Harry had been awake for a few minutes, watching her sleep.  He was glad to see her smiling.  He knew then that no frightening visions or dreams of the past were keeping her from a peaceful sleep.  He also knew she should sleep as long as she wanted, avoiding much of the crush upstairs.  As Ginny and Hermione shared a room, they had their own bathroom, or so he assumed, so they wouldn't have to worry anyway.  He didn't want to wake her though.  He sat for another hour just watching her sleeping form before he felt her stir and look up at him, smiling with her sleepy eyes still half closed.

            "Hey babe," she said, yawning before rolling over to face him.  She lay her head back down on his chest.  "What time is it," she asked, wondering what all the strange clattering was about.

            "Today's the day of the Halloween Dance, remember hun," he said, bracing himself.

            Ginny jumped up, scrambling to keep her balance as she headed over to where Hermione and Ron lay.  "Hermione!  Hermione wake up!  The dance starts in 3 hours and we haven't started to dress yet!"

            Hermione slowly opened her eyes, Ginny's statement slowly sinking in.  Suddenly she too jumped up and, grabbing Ginny's hand ran up the stairs, shouting behind them for Harry to get Ron up.

            Harry laughed as he watched Ron go to squeeze Hermione and missed, hugging air.  He opened his eyes and saw that she was gone then looked to Harry.  "What's going on?"

            "Halloween Dance."

            Ron shook his head as he stood up.  "Girls.  And you know the sad part of all this?"

            Harry smirked.  "That we'll still be waiting for them after we're done when it takes us about half hour to get ready?"

            Ron nodded and grumbled as he headed up the stairs, conjuring a cup of coffee.  "You know, I think my dear sister had the right idea about this coffee thing muggles drink.  It's way better than tea in the morning."

            Harry chuckled to himself as they headed up the stairs, his whole body quivering in excitement as he anticipated the evening ahead.  Little did he know what awaited them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Crash And Burn**

****

Author's Note:  Well, seeing as how it's taken almost a week and a half to update this, probably more, once again an explanation.  I moved into my own place and couldn't get the DSL hooked up til today!  And what library doesn't have a computer hooked up to the Internet!  Anywho, the long awaited Halloween Dance!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Colin paced nervously in the shadows, waiting for Cho and Draco to come.  Cho had owled him this morning, telling him she had a plan on how to capture Harry and Ginny.  She said that she could assure him that Ginny would choose him and Harry would choose her, thus ending his misery.  Yet as he sat and waited, he thought about it.  In effect all he really wanted was for Ginny to be happy.  He didn't want anything to happen to her.  True, he resented the fact that she chose Harry over him after all they'd been through together.  Still, he wanted her as a friend.  Better that than nothing at all like it had been lately.  It was almost driving him to madness.  ~But now that I'm in league with those two what am I going to do?  I can't get out of this anymore.  The price you pay for making deals with the devil~  He continued pacing, waiting to hear the fall of the footsteps that would signal the approach of the deadly duo.  Sure enough, he could hear their voices echoing down the hall.

            "If everything goes according to plan, and neither of you two screw this up, we'll all be held in his Darkness's high graces," said Cho, an evil smile spreading from ear to ear.

            "But if this doesn't go right we'll all be dead," said Draco.

            "That's why this thing better go according to plan.  If I catch a feel that either one of you are trying to get out of this I'll personally torture you until you're begging for death and leave you to the wolves in the forest," said Cho, growling as she rounded on Draco, pinning him on the wall.

            "Watch who you're talking to Chang.  I was chosen first by Voldemort.  You're just some lackey who has to prove themselves like everyone else.  I will be succeeding him, not you," said Draco.  "And if you so much as threaten me again, I'll send you to the dungeons alone to rot.  One more word out of line from you and you'll see how easy this will be without me."

            Cho growled at his back.  ~Without me he'll never succeed as Voldemort's heir.  Perhaps I should teach him a lesson.  It may get me in the better graces of his Darkness as well.~  Cho walked up to Draco smugly as he was about to round the corner to talk to Colin.  "Fine then.  Go on.  We won't need you to do this plan.  We'll see how this pans out without you.  Once I succeed I'll be able to tell the Dark Lord that you were too afraid to carry through, that you had a soft heart for the two of them.  You'll be out of the way and I'll be the next in line.  So go on.  Leave.  Give Colin your talisman and go."

           Draco turned to Cho, the anger burning in him.  ~Very well Chang.  If that's how you want it.  I'll give him a talisman.  Too bad it won't be the right one.  You'll never succeed.  Not while I'm around.~  Draco smirked.  "So the student feels that the teacher needs to learn a lesson?  Fine then.  Give me a moment to have a word with Colin…alone.  I'll explain my part in the play to him, give him the talisman, and sit back, waiting for you to screw up.  You've crossed the wrong line Chang.  Never mess with a Malfoy."  He rounded the corner, finding Colin listening intently to what was going on.

            Colin turned, startled when Draco finally came to him.  He used a silencing charm for the area around them and began.  "Look Draco, at first I wanted revenge.  I wanted payback to Harry for stealing Ginny and to Ginny for leaving me.  But honestly, right now I just want to see her happy and if marrying Harry is what she wants, fine.  I'll just have to be her friend.  So if you need to kill me or something go on ahead.  It'll be better than betraying her."

            Draco's eyes widened.  He never thought that Colin would go back on what he said.  "Fine then.  You must act this out properly.  I switched Cho's talisman so that it will take the two of them to a basement in Slytherin.  My talisman has no Port Key attached to it.  Acting as though you're truly sorry will not be a problem as I've just seen, but try to make it apparent to Cho that you're still going along with the plan.  She has a black heart that one.  She'll attempt to kill in front of the whole school if necessary.  We must ensure this does not happen.  Can you do this?  Can you act this way?"

            "Of course I can.  But Draco, why?  Why are you trying to help them?  You of all people are known as the one most hating towards them.  I would've thought that you would want this as much as Cho," said Colin, a bewildered look on his face.

            "Those two are the only ones who can stop both my father and Lord Voldemort.  I've never been one of them.  It's an image I'm forced to project so my father believes that I'm a Death Eater.  This," he said, revealing his forearm, "is a muggle tattoo, same as Professor Snape has.  It's as fake as anything but undetectable to the Dark Lord as he shuns all things muggle.  Here," he said, handing him an envelope.  "Try to get this to Ginny or Harry before the time comes.  They must know what to expect.  If they don't even my trick won't be enough to fool Cho long enough to rescue him."

            Colin nodded, knowing what he must do.  He took the silencing charm off the air around them.  "Bloody brilliant plan Draco if I do say so myself.  Those two fools will never stand a chance.  The Dark Lord shall be most pleased with our progress."  He winked as he passed Draco to meet with Cho.  "Shall we my dear," he asked, holding out his arm.

            Cho smiled.  "Of course my dear.  At least you have a morsel of intelligence."  The two headed down the stairs, one hell bent on destroying Harry and Ginny and one hell bent on stopping her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Ginny, are you almost ready," Harry called up the stairs, pacing impatiently at the bottom of the girls' staircase.  As predicted, Ron and Harry waited and sat around talking in their room for a couple hours after the girls ran up the stairs.  Harry was wearing the robes Merlin had given Ginny to give him.  The brilliant purple shimmered, an iridescence running freely throughout the fabric.  Glistening white Celtic symbols decorated the cape, complimenting Ginny's new robes magnificently.  He smiled, thinking of the reaction her parents and Ron and Hermione had given her yesterday.  If that was any indication, she would be the belle of the ball.

            "Coming Harry," she called.  The clicking of her glass slippers could be heard, followed by the clicking of Hermione's heels hitting the stone floor.  The two girls appeared at the top of the staircase soon, pausing for dramatic effect.  Ginny looked breathtaking in her gown.  Harry still couldn't get over how well it fit her.  The way it showed her curves, the way it accented her hair and showed off her eyes.  Could this dress have been as beautiful on anyone else?  Harry doubted so.

            Ron, meanwhile, literally had to grab hold of the railing when he saw Hermione.  She was wearing midnight blue robes, a shimmer put into them with a clever charm both Ginny and her found in a wardrobe book in the Library.  She had on a mask of faux peacock feather and had transfigured one of her school robes to look like the fan that trails a peacock.  All in all, she looked as stunning as Ginny, at least in Ron's eyes.  He gulped as she came down the stairs to him.

            "Gee….um….Hermione….wow," he said, both breathless and speechless.

            Hermione blushed a deep red.  "Thanks Ron.  Well everyone, shall we?"  The other three nodded and the two couples headed down to the Great Hall, ready for their grand entrance.  They'd planned on being the last couple there.  After all, why shouldn't they be?  They were the two most popular couples in the whole of Hogwarts.  Why not?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The entrance had been as they expected.  Everyone in the hall froze as the two couples entered together.  After a moment's pause, however, the whole of the hall, minus the Slytherins of course, erupted into a loud cheer.  The girls all ran up to Ginny, admiring her costume and asking who she was playing.  Harry got looks of envy from most of the boys when he told them who he was.  The few who remembered the Merling and Lady Epona legends realized what they were doing and told them it was a wonderful idea.

            Soon Celestina Warbeck was entertaining them, keeping the whole of the hall jumping.  The walls were all charmed to resemble the outside, the ceiling charmed to have flashes of lightning racing across it.  Hagrid's engorged pumpkins lit up the ceiling, various designs carved to allow out the lights to shine.  A buffet type table was set up along one of the walls with a few of the tables set up to allow people to sit and eat should the feel the need.  After a good hour Harry and Ginny sat down at one of them after grabbing some punch and were immediately joined by Colin.

            "Hi guys," said Colin sheepishly.  "Look, I know I've been a royal ass about everything and I'm really really sorry about it.  I don't want to lose either of you as friends and Ginny, if you feel that way about Harry then all I ask is to keep your friendship.  Will you forgive me?"

            Ginny looked to Harry with a smile.  Harry smiled back at her and nodded his head.  She turned to Colin and gave him a hug.  "Oh Colin, after all the years we've been friends how could I not forgive you!"

            Colin smiled as he hugged her, the first time he'd been genuinely happy in a long while.  He suddenly turned serious though and looked at the both of them with extreme gravity.  "You guys, I have to tell you something, and please, don't say anything until the end.  It originally started out as a revenge thing but I rethought it and now I have to do something….anything to protect you two."

            "What Colin?  What is it," asked Harry.

            "Well, Cho approached me after she saw me storming down the hallway, asking for my help in capturing you two.  This was right after I had seen you propose to her and I was, to put it blunty, pissed.  I agreed right away.  She wanted to have me dance with Ginny and her act as though she was extremely sorry and dance with you.  She would bump into me and that would signal the two of us to take the Port Keys and they'd take us to the Riddle home where Voldemort is.  I don't want you two to get hurt or to go there and neither does a certain ghost you two may have heard from.  They keys we have will take us to an underground chamber here.  It's the only modification we could make at the last minute.  I'm so sorry about this.  I can't alert Dumbledore, though, cause she'll know what I'm up to and knowing her and the powers Voldemort has handed her she'll Port Key us to the Riddle home somehow anyway.  Please, please be safe.  We need to act it out or she'll know and you'll be in more danger than you are now."

            Ginny shook a bit at the thought of the chamber.  She had a feeling that it would be something like the Chamber of Secrets, if not the Chamber of Secrets itself and she didn't like being there.  Not one bit.  She turned to Harry.  "Well, I hate to say it, but I know if it comes down to it what will happen.  The gods know I don't want to do that again but…."

           Harry put his arm around her and gave her a hug.  "Don't worry hun.  I don't think it'll come down to it.  Remember, we still haven't figured out what I can do yet," he grimaced.

            "What you can do?  You mean that what she told me about Ginny was actually true," Colin asked, confusion and hurt coming into his eyes.

            Ginny nodded solemnly.  "I'm assuming you mean the prophecy and what happened with the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade on that weekend."  She saw a tiny nod from him.  "I'm guilty of that.  I didn't know what I was doing at that time, didn't know it was something inside me.  It comes out only when we're in immediate danger.  I can take the few out that I did but until Yule's Night I can't take them all.  We, Harry and I, need to make it until Yule's Night.  If we do make it Voldemort will be gone and everyone will be safe.  Colin, if anything happens…."

            "I know.  Don't worry.  Now, if you see me with Cho, please don't take offense.  I'm going to try to stay on her side, monitor what she's going to do.  I'll also keep in direct contact with the Slytherin Ghost.  You'll know everything that's going on.  With Cho, though, be prepared for everything.  If you two don't have your wands you better call them to you.  You might need them."  Colin stood up then and went over to Cho, cutting in on her and the guy she was dancing with.  Harry and Ginny got up again and went over near them, thanking the gods that they'd remembered to bring their wands, and started dancing.  Harry noticed that Cho was grinning devilishly over at him.

            "Alright everyone.  This is a special song that goes out to the newly engaged Ginny and Harry!"  Celestina Warbuck then started singing "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden.  Everyone grabbed a partner.  Even Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall could be seen dancing in the corner, McGonagall blushing a bit.  Soon Cho directed Colin over to them, stopping to tap Harry's shoulder.

            "Harry, I just wanted you to know that I'm really very sorry about how I've been acting.  I should be happy for you two, not bitter.  Will you forgive me," she asked, batting her eyes.  Ginny rolled hers but knew this was part of the plan and kept her mouth shut.

            "Yes Cho.  I'm not one to hold a grudge, even after all you've done."  Harry smiled a fake smile at her.

            "Then may I have the next dance," she asked.  _I'm just reeling this poor sucker in.  How the hell did I ever like this guy?  He's spineless._

_            "Sure," he said, getting back to dancing with Ginny.  Cho and Colin twirled off, Cho giggling like a madwoman.  Soon the song ended and everyone applauded.  Another slow song came right after that one and Cho went over to Harry while Ginny went over to Colin and the two couples started dancing.  Everyone was whispering about this.  How could Harry be dancing with Cho after what she had done?  And how could Ginny be dancing with Colin?  He must be in league with Cho.  He showed up with her!  Everyone went on dancing though, ignoring the two couples, pretending it wasn't happening.  Soon Cho directed Harry over by Colin and Ginny.  Harry saw her brush up against Colin's shoulder, the signal to grab their Port Keys and be off.  Their hands were halfways to their throats to grab their necklaces when Draco came bursting through the doors._

            "WAIT," he bellowed, causing everyone to stop.  It was in vain however.

            "Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure you out Draco?  That I didn't know what you were doing?  That I'd leave something as important as this to one such as you, a veritable spy?  Never.  The Dark Lord shall know what you have done," she announced, grabbing on to Harry's arm and grabbing her Port Key.  Soon the two disappeared.

            Colin didn't grab onto his Port Key however.  He muttered a spell and it floated off, landing on a cake and they watched as it disappeared as well.  "Draco, what happened?"

            "Not here.  Come on," he said, running off towards the door.  Ginny and Colin followed, leaving the rest of the hall speechless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "You know, I think we're getting the shaft.  Your common room is beautiful.  Very exquisite," said Draco, marveling at the Gryffindor Common Room's décor.

            "Thanks, but we can admire the scenery later.  What the hell just happened in there," Ginny asked, the worry evident in her voice.

            "I'm assuming Colin explained the plan to you.  Well, originally I was to be the one with her but we realized that there was a snowball's chance in hell that you'd ever agree to dance with me after the wretch I've been all these years to you and your family.  So Cho decided it would be better if Colin went with.  He was one of your older friends and she figured you would forgive him, which you did.  I, meanwhile went back to my room and found two necklaces on my bed, the ones that I had changed the destination on the Port Key for.  And this note," he added, handing it over to them.  The other two read on:

            _Draco,_

_            Did you think I wouldn't figure out that you were not truly loyal to the Dark Lord?  It wasn't that hard to figure out.  I've seen the way you stare at the rest of the Gryffindors.  The rest of Slytherin stares with hatred in their eyes.  You stare with want, with jealousy.  In truth you want to be one of them don't you?  Well you had better go join them then.  After the Dark Lord hears of this you'll never be allowed to set foot on the Riddle property.  Good luck living traitor.  It won't be long._

_            The new heir,_

_            Cho Chang_

            Ginny looked up at Draco, shaking beyond all belief.  "So she took him to the Riddle home then," she said, the tears beginning to fall.  Draco nodded, laying a hand on her shoulder.  He was new to the comforting business and wasn't sure how to handle it.  Colin nodded to him, seeing his discomfort.  He went over to her and hugged Ginny, letting her cry on his shoulder.

            Soon she was done crying however.  "Alright then.  Obviously you two know of the prophecy and know what truly happened at the field."

            "And may I say it was a bloody brilliant display of magic Ginny.  You don't know how many times I've silently thanked you for that," said Draco, attempting a smile.

            "Thanks Draco.  We need to go rescue Harry.  There's not a chance in hell I won't try and I'll go alone if I have to but I would prefer that you two came with me.  Draco knows where in the hell we need to go and Colin probably knows the true location of where they would be.  If Cho would trick you once she would do it again," she added, noticing the look on Draco's face.

            Just then Hermione and Ron came bursting through the door, along with the rest of Gryffindor.  Everyone stopped cold when they saw Draco there.

            "What's HE doing here," hissed Ron, his face already becoming red with anger.

            "If all of you, barring Hermione and Ron, would please go up to your respective rooms, all will be revealed in the morning.  Right now we need the time," announced Ginny.  Reluctantly the rest of Gryffindor went their respective ways, still casting wary glances that a Slytherin was in their common room.

            Once everyone else was gone, Ron and Hermione sat down together on a couch by them.  Ron immediately started in.

            "Could someone please explain to me what in the bloody hell just went on down there," he growled, still staring Draco down.

            "Here," said Draco, handing the two of them the note.  "Now you shall here what started it all.  From the beginning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "So you went against the Dark Lord's wishes, changed the Port Keys, and got screwed by that bitch," said Hermione, still reading the note.

            Draco nodded.  "I've never been loyal.  The Dark Mark on my arm is a spell, a rather complicated one I might add.  Professor Snape helped me remove it and let me tell you, it's more painful than getting it.  Then I went searching through all sorts of books and found that I could charm the same shape to do the same things the Dark Mark used to do yet not have the blasted thing.  I've been undercover in Slytherin since my second year.  I just needed to keep up appearances.  I'm sorry for all that I've put you guys through all these years at school.  I really didn't mean all of it."

            Hermione was the first to stand up.  "We forgive you Draco.  Welcome to Gryffindor."

            Ron was next.  He held out his hand to him.  "I'm not saying I can totally forgive you for what you've done over the years, but I can try.  Welcome to Gryffindor mate," he said, shaking Draco's hand firmly.

            "Yes, I do believe congratulations are in order," came a voice from the portrait hole.  The five of them turned and saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall standing in the doorway.

            Draco nodded, getting up and going over to the pair.  "Thank you sir."

            "Welcome to Gryffindor Draco," said Professor McGonagall.  She cracked one of her rare smiles too.  "I never did think you were as bad as you made yourself appear."

            "Well then, now that congratulations are finished shall we all sit down and figure out what just happened," he asked, going to sit in one of the empty chairs by the fire. Professor McGonagall went and sat next to him in the other empty chair.

            "Oh, and Draco," said Professor Dumbledore, reaching into his coat and pulling something out of a rather large pocket.  "I do believe someone belongs to you."  He handed the shocked Draco his old kashya, the very one Draco had sent to him the summer before second year.  "I was wondering when you'd be able to come for the little guy.  Always knew you'd come around."

            Draco smiled from ear to ear as the excited kashya bounded over to him, jumping on his lap and licking him all over his face.  Draco was laughing and crying all as the same time, the two things forbidden in Slytherin house.  The others watched this unfold, the Gryffindors flabbergasted that he could actually laugh and cry, and Dumbledore and McGonagall in amused silence.  Finally Draco got the kashya to calm down a bit and looked up to Dumbledore.  "Thank you sir!  I never did know what happened to him!  And I've missed him so much."

            "Can I pet him," asked Hermione.  Draco nodded, handing the excited kashya over to her.  Hermione pet him and looked him over.  "You know, kashya aren't typical to this region.  They can be found in--"

            "HERMIONE," everyone groaned loudly.  A moment of silence was heard and everyone started laughing, even Hermione and the professors as the blush crept up in her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Crash And Burn**

****

Author's Note:  After the long pause I've finally turned out another chapter!  For those of you who may not have read it, go under Chapter 16 again.  I updated it so now it has the ball scene.  *cracks knuckles*  Without further adieu, the aftermath!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny paced nervously back and forth in front of the fireplace, her worry evident in her walk and her face.  The professors had gone to bed, telling the four of them that they would hold a meeting tomorrow after breakfast to determine what should be done.  It didn't help to ease Ginny's worry though.  Something had to be done tonight.  Voldemort could kill Harry and there would be no way of ending the grip on the world he had.  She suddenly stopped, slamming her fist down on a table and causing a crack.

            "Harry's stuck in that bastard's home and all we're doing is sitting here like bumps on a god damn log!  We should be out there heading to his home right now rescuing him!  This is a completely useless waste of my time!"  She growled, again thrashing the table.

            Ron approached her nervously.  He knew what the Weasley woman's temper was like.  He'd seen it flare in his mom.  "Ginny, you breaking tables and wearing yourself and this floor out is doing absolutely nothing to help find him.  Dumbledore will have a plan and reinforcement tomorrow and we can take them on them."

            Ginny rounded on him, fixing him with a glare.  "I don't give a shit what anybody says.  This is Voldemort in case the rest of you have forgotten!  He'll kill Harry tonight and raid the school tomorrow knowing full well that there's no way to stop him so don't give me this wait til tomorrow bullshit!"

            "She's right you know," piped up Draco.  "Voldemort's plan was to kill whoever was first through the gate and torture the second, although if Cho has as much of his admiration as she claims to have, he may wait until we launch the attack or try to save him, capture you, and then kill him.  I'm betting it's the latter, seeing as how Cho thought up the plan and was running it.  That was the plan in the beginning anyway.  Ginny's right.  We need a plan and we need to execute it tonight."

            Ron backed away, glaring at Draco before sitting down next to Hermione.  "I still think we should at least ask for Dumbledore's help.  We're no match for the Dark Lord."

            Ginny smirked.  "Ron, have you forgotten about my little portal of happiness trick?  Believe me, with the forces on our side like we have, we'll be fine.  We still need a plan though."

            "Right then.  _Accio__ parchment!  Accio quill!  So Draco, where would Voldemort most likely keep Harry," asked Hermione, being the ever vigilant planner._

            Draco picked up the quill and drew a rough map of the Riddle Home on the parchment.  "Here is where most prisoners are kept.  Now, Voldemort will be expecting us to come so there'll be Death Eaters and Dementors patrolling the halls, waiting for us to come."  Draco continued explaining the schematics of the home, telling where traps and secret passageways were.

            Ginny, meanwhile, had taken up residence in a chair and was curled up.  She leaned her head against the side of the chair and felt herself slipping into the foggy world once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry looked at his surroundings, groggily taking them in.  He was in a sort of holding cell, visible as well as invisible bars surrounding him.  The floor beneath him smelled like sewage and moss and mold covered the walls.  He could hear water slowly dripping somewhere, coming to a puddle on the floor.  He could also hear footsteps approaching.  He reached his hand up to his face and found he had been shackled about his wrists and ankles.  He felt a bruise on his cheek and dried blood where he had been cut.  ~What the hell happened to me~  Just then the footsteps stopped.  He looked up to see Cho, her cruel smile spreading across her face.

            "Well well well.  Looks like everyone's hero has met his match.  What does it feel like to know you're going to die soon Potter," asked Cho, sneering at him.

            "I'm not going to die anytime soon, so I think it feels pretty good," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

            Cho's eyes flashed with anger and her fists balled at her sides.  Her face took on an immediate red flush.  "There's no escaping this cell Potter.  You can't get out and you can't escape.  You'll die here and that precious prophecy will be smashed to bits.  Then the true leader of the wizarding world will emerge and I shall be at his side.  Even your precious Ginny can't save you now," she added, spitting in his face as she said her name.  "Welcome to the last hours of your life."

            Harry snarled up at her.  "Mark my words Chang.  You've seen your last days on this land."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny awoke once again in the room with Merlin and Lady Epona.  She quickly rushed up to them, the fear and anger evident in her eyes.

            "Please, please!  You have to help!  We need to save him!"  She was shaking, the effort of trying to keep back the well of tears in her eyes becoming a lot to bear.

            "First, Virginia, you will need to calm yourself.  You need to have a clear head going into this.  Harry will be safe.  But yes, you will need to go in and rescue him.  The party must consist of three people: you, the one who has just joined your ranks, and the other boy.  You will need to take Stardust as well.  I fear Harry will not be in the greatest state when you find him, but haste you must make when rescuing him.  Do this tonight or all may be lost."  She waved her hand in front of her and a map appeared.

            Ginny took the map from the air and looked closer at it.  It appeared to be a much more detailed drawing of the Riddle Home.  She saw a balloon in the basement with Harry's name on it.  "Is this where he is being kept," she asked, pointing to the spot.

            "Yes.  Go now.  You have no time to waste.  Take the map and remember, you will always have my help.  If things become rough, I will help you will the spell once more.  I fear it will not be as strong this time, but will serve.  And take some of the Animagi potion with you.  You may find that it will be most helpful," she added, becoming cloudier by the second.

            "Thank you again Lady Epona," Ginny called out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ron was shaking Ginny, trying to get her to wake up.  "Oh a fine damned time to take a nap it is now!  Wake up already child!"

            Ginny suddenly shook awake.  She looked around a bit before taking things in.  Her eyes settled on Ron.  "Ron, move.  I need to get to my room."  She pushed him out of the way and ran up the stairs.  Everyone was staring after her.  A few minutes later she returned, now wearing a comfortable set of clothes and still with her headband.  "Draco, Colin, you're coming with me.  Ron, Hermione, you stay here and in one hour's time alert Dumbledore and McGonagall we are gone.  Have them go to the infirmary.  We shall arrive back there.  Draco, you'll be riding Stardust.  Colin, you'll be riding Harry's broom.  _Accio__ Firebolt," she called out.  The Firebolt came whooshing towards her and she caught it midair._

            "Wait just a damned second," Ron began but stopped when he saw Ginny's stare.

            "Ron, you need to stay back here.  If anything happens I assure you we'll send word.  Nothing will, but in case something does you need to be here.  Hermione, keep him from following us.  Draco, Colin, come with me," she added.  The other two boys followed her, both dumbstruck as to her new found toughness.

            Ron watched them leave, watched the portrait hole close, before sitting back on the couch.  "This is ridiculous.  I feel completely useless right now and my best friend is out there and I just let my baby sister run off to fight some crazed lunatic with someone who tried to kill her once and someone who's probably working undercover for the bastard with Harry," he ranted, his face going the same color as his ears.

            "Ron, you know she would've taken you along if she needed you.  More than three people would be too many, Draco knows the place and the people, and Colin would know where Cho had taken them.  Now please, let's sit for a moment and in an hour we go to Dumbledore."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny crept out to the back pasture.  She had gotten into the Animagi room and taken a few bottles full of potion with her.  "Stardust," she called out, albeit a whisper.  "Stardust boy I need your help."  She heard the beating of hoofs and soon he was standing in front of her, nickering and blowing into her hand.  She turned to Draco.  "You'll be riding him.  Colin will be on the broom."

            "And how, pray tell, will you be getting there," Draco asked.

            "With this," she said, holding the bottle of potion in her hand.  "Stardust, I need you to behave for him.  This is important okay boy," she said, patting his nose.  Stardust nodded his head and went to Draco, kneeling down in front of him.  Draco hopped on and Colin mounted his broom.  "Here goes," she said, swallowing the potion.  The transformation went quickly this time, and a lot less painful.  Soon the trio were on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry could feel something coming.  He didn't know how, but he felt that something was coming.  He stared around the room, his body aching, his mouth dry from thirst.  He'd had nary a drink in well over 5 hours and it was beginning to toll on him.  His powers may be great, but dehydration can bring down even the toughest of people.  He found, soon, that he was right.

            Voldemort stalked down the hall, practically floating down the hall, Cho at his side.  They both stopped in front of Harry's cell.  "It appears as though Mr. Potter has met his end in our lovely Miss Chang.  You will serve well as my heir my dear.  Not like that Malfoy child.  But no worry.  In time he too shall suffer the consequences."

            Harry groggily lifted his head to look into the face of his captor.  "Even if I die, you can kill as many as you want and we will still never be loyal to you."

            "Brave words for someone in your position, but I expected no less.  Cho, dear, when his precious red headed friend comes to save him, you may do with her as you wish.  Once the two are captured all will be well," said Voldemort, turning to leave.

            Cho watched him go, admiration in her eyes.  She turned then back to Harry.  "You better watch him Harry.  His is the last face you'll see.  And none of this would've ever happened had you not left me for that Weasley bitch.  But no matter.  Soon she will die and so will you," said Cho, turning to leave.

            "Why Cho?  Even if you were pissed off at me for something, why go to Voldemort?  You know what the prophecy says.  You know it will go through.  There's no way I'll end up dying here and even if I do someone will come along eventually and kill him and the rest of the Death Eaters.  You're setting yourself up for a gruesome death.  You saw what happened in that field.  So why?  Why do this to yourself," asked Harry, the confusion as to what turned her over to him still bothering him.

            "Because you left me.  We were a couple.  The whole bloody school thought so!  You left me and didn't even say goodbye or 'Sorry I found someone else.'  NOTHING!  You know how I find out?  When you two walk into the hall for breakfast, in front of the whole school, hand in bloody hand all lovey dovey!  You could've said something to me," she exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.  She quickly wiped them away and resumed her scowl.  "No matter though.  Soon both you and your Weasley will be dead and the world will belong to Voldemort.  Then I can have whatever I want."

            "Yes, you can.  But you'll never have me and that's what gets you.  After I die there'll be no chance of you ever having me.  Is that what you really want Cho," Harry asked, trying to play on her emotions.

            "If I can't have you nobody will.  Goodbye Harry.  Enjoy your last minutes on this earth," she said, turning her back to him and stalking away.

            Harry sighed and let his chin fall to his chest.  ~She'll never learn.  She doesn't know how precious little time she has left here.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Draco flew at the head of the crowd, directing them as to where to fly.  The Riddle Home came into view soon and all three touched down in a wooded area some distance from the site.  The three stared up at the home, majestic in its own way yet gothic in the fact that it was nearly fallen down.  Draco knew that the townspeople wouldn't dare go near the house for fear that the ghosts of the Riddle family would come after them.  "Well guys, this is it.  We need to sneak up very carefully on them.  If they know we're coming, not even your spells and ancient magic may be able to save us," said Draco.

            "I know.  That's why I brought a few supplies so to speak," said Ginny, revealing the Invisibility Cloak and Map of the Riddle home she had.  The two stared in disbelief while she continued on.  "I'll explain all later.  Stardust, you watch out for anyone.  If you sense anything, fly up high.  There are no dragons in the area so you'll be safe.  Keep the Firebolt handy as well.  You two, under the cloak.  Let's go."

            The trio silently crept along, Ginny keeping her eye on the map, looking out for any Death Eaters or Dementors roaming the area.  She saw a large clump of Dementors on the map coming up on them from the side.  Hurrying forward, the three hid behind a bush, waiting for them to pass.  Unfortunately, they scented them and turned towards the bush, their breaths rattling hideously in and out as they breathed.  Ginny could feel them draining her happiness.  She turned to her side and saw the same effect happening to Draco and Colin.  ~Oh no!  And I can't conjure a Patronus!~  Suddenly a flash of white burst from the tip of Draco's wand and a ghostly silvery figure emerged, chasing them away before stopping to look back at them and disappearing.

            Draco smiled.  "Always knew that'd come in handy one of these days."

            "Great.  So you get to take care of the Dementors from now on.  I don't think either of us can conjure a Patronus just yet," said Ginny, waving them forward and continuing on her way.  They came to a door and pulled, finding it was locked.

            "Don't try the Alohomora on it.  It won't work and even if it did, the door's are tripped.  You can't use magic on them," said Draco.

            "And that would be why I'm here then," said Colin, stepping towards the door.  He pulled a small leather pouch out of his pocket and stood at the door.  He took a few metal tools of some sort out and soon the door eased open.  He turned around and smiled.  "It helps knowing a few muggle tricks."

            "And we have our door man too.  I knew Epona would be right about this," said Ginny.

            "Epona," questioned Draco and Colin.

            "I'll explain later.  Come on.  We need to hurry.  I suspect we won't be in hiding for long," said Ginny

            "No Weasley, you most certainly won't," came a voice from behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ron and Hermione paced in front of the fireplace, trying to do anything to keep their minds off the danger their friends had just put themselves in.  Ron knew it was vital that they don't go to Dumbledore or McGonagall before that hour.  After the hour Dumbledore couldn't send any help and McGonagall couldn't find them to stop them.  They'd be on their own.  Still, the waiting was enough to drive them insane.

            Ron suddenly let out a frustrated growl.  "UGH!  How much longer do we have to wait," he exclaimed, suddenly plopping himself unceremoniously down in a chair.

            Hermione checked the clock on the wall.  "Five more minutes.  Just five.  I agree though.  This wait is terrible."

            "Harry should've known Cho would pull something like this!  He never should've agreed to dance with her!  And why in the hell Cho is still in Hogwarts is beyond me.  So help me gods if Dumbledore doesn't expel her now on the graves of my ancestors I'll use the Killing Curse on her myself," exclaimed Ron, punching the side of the chair.

            Hermione resumed her pacing.  "Well, let's think about this.  Draco knows the house better than anyone here.  He was, after all, Voldemort's alleged heir before tonight's events.  Colin knows where Cho would be taking Harry as she would've told him the whole plan.  The girl never could keep a secret for long, especially if telling it made her think she was important.  And Ginny has the protection of the ancients with her.  You saw what she did in that field.  I'm sure she could do it again if given the chance or the need.  They'll be fine Ron.  Still, we will need to alert Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Poppy as soon as possible.  I'm sure Harry won't be in the best of conditions if he's been with Voldemort longer than 2 seconds.  Come on," she said, running towards the portrait hole.  Ron followed in her wake, the two knowing full well that their part was just as important.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry looked up suddenly.  ~She's here!  I can feel it!  But why did she come!  She must know she's being thrown into a trap!~  His head started whipping around, hurriedly scanning the room, waiting for her to appear from under the cloak.  "Ginny," he whispered, calling out.  "Ginny, are you here?"  He got no answer but the clicking of heels on the stone steps.  ~Cho~  He knew it was her by the way the heels hit the stone, slamming into it with each step.  Sure enough, she was before him a few moments later.

            "So Potter, your girlfriend thinks she can rescue you does she," said Cho, her face flushed with anger.  "Let's see how she likes you after you've lost your mind."  She pointed her wand at him, bellowing "Cruciatus!"  Harry felt the pain rip through him.  It felt like someone was putting liquid fire through his veins, his whole body burning from the inside out.  He could hear Cho walking away, laughing cruelly.  He tried to will the pain to stop yet couldn't.  ~Ginny, please hurry~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny whipped around to see Cho standing before her.  "Cho," she growled.  "Out of my way."

            "You're no match for me muggle lover.  You'll die just like everyone else who stands in my way," she said, raising her wand.

            Ginny waved her hand and Cho's wand flew to her.  She waved it once more and ropes once again tied Cho up, the gag in her mouth preventing her from screaming.  Ginny stalked up to her, trying to control her ever flaring temper.  "You'll pay Cho.  Everyone here in this house will die, and you shall be no exception."  She turned from her and ran towards the dungeons, Draco and Colin in tow.  "Come on!  We don't have much time!  He's got the Cruciatus Curse on him right now!"

            The three hurried down the steps, hoping that they weren't too late.  They found him writhing in pain on the floor.

            "Finite incantatum Cruciatus," said Draco, taking the curse off.  Harry just lay there, unmoving.  Ginny waved her hand, trying to use Alohomora.

            "It's not working!  It's not working," she exclaimed in a panic.  She suddenly heard a voice in her head.  ~Use the headband~  Knowing what it meant, she put her heads to the side of her head, concentrating on the cage and the invisible bars around it.  A jet of light shot out of it, shattering the iron and steel bars like they were mere paper.  They ran up to him, Ginny holding his head, looking for signs of life.  "Harry, Harry," she whispered, desperately looking for signs of movement.  They all waited, fearing the Death Eaters and Dementors coming soon.  They heard him moan and saw movement.  A sigh of relief escaped all of them.

            "Well, at least we know he's not permanently crackers," said Colin.

            "Isn't that just reassuring," Ginny said, her sarcasm not to be overlooked. Draco and Colin hefted him up, trying to get him to stand on his own but to no avail.  Ginny used the Mobilicorpus spell on him and had him following them as they raced up the stairs, hoping that they hadn't been discovered.  Of course, breaking into Voldemort's house wouldn't be that much of a free ride.  Waiting for them at the door were a line of Death Eaters, followed by lines of Dementors.  Ginny turned to her two companions.

            "Stick close to me yet fight if you have to," she said.  She kept Harry close to her as well, the spell still on him as she began her chant.  The Death Eaters began firing spells at them, Ginny missing them deftly as well as Draco and Colin.  Draco conjured his Patronus over and over, driving back the onslaught of Dementors that were coming from every angle, taking a few hits himself.  Colin was throwing spells at them left and right, keeping back Death Eaters as best he could.  Soon they saw the jet of light shoot out of Ginny's wand and the Death Eaters began to run, knowing full well what that meant after the disaster in the fields of Hogsmeade.  Draco drove off the rest of the Dementors with one last Patronus before ducking down with Colin next to Ginny.  The portal opened again and anguished screams could be heard coming from all directions.  Soon the spell was over with and they had a clear view of the door.  When they opened the doors, it was a sight that met them.

            Death Eaters lay strewn in front of them, bodies with faces frozen in masks of horror all around them.  Wasting no time, the three of them used their magic to move the bodies aside and run out the gates.  Ginny whistled for Stardust and watched him running towards her.  She noticed he had scratches and cuts all over his body.  "Oh gods Stardust, what happened," she said, concerned as to his welfare.  He nickered to her before facing the direction of Hogwarts and standing, waiting for someone to get on his back.

            Colin grabbed the Firebolt.  "Who's taking Harry back?  He doesn't have the strength to stay on Ginny's back while flying and the Firebolt can handle two just as easily.  I think I should take him if only to spare Stardust any more stress.  It looks as though he had to fight a few things off."

            Ginny nodded.  "That would be the best plan.  Draco, get on Stardust.  Colin, here.  Take Harry and keep the Mobilicorpus spell on him just in case we have to fly faster and something happens to where he'll fall off the broom."  The two nodded, taking their respective positions.  Ginny drank her potion and in a few moments the three were off.  Gazing down at the ground as they left, Draco noticed a few bodies in the woods that looked as though they'd been mangled pretty bad.  Patting his neck, Draco whispered to Stardust.  "Good boy Stardust," he praised, the two eager to get home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ron and Hermione ran to Dumbledore's office.  "Hospital wing.  NOW," they shouted, hoping that Dumbledore would hear them.  They saw the gargoyles moving aside and soon Dumbledore and McGonagall emerged.

            "What is it," they asked.

            "Ginny…Draco…Colin…Voldemort…gone…," the two breathed out.  They turned and ran for the Hospital Wing, hoping that Dumbledore and McGonagall would follow.  They soon reached it and a few moments later, so did the two professors.  McGonagall was wearing her stern expression and Dumbledore looked a bit pale.

            "Would you two please explain what exactly you two are talking about," she asked.

            "You see, Ginny took Draco and Colin with her…," said Ron.

            "…to go rescue Harry…," said Hermione.

            "And we had to wait an hour to tell you," they finished together.

            "Oh dear," said Dumbledore.  "I fear it's worse than I thought.  Ginny must have known we couldn't send reinforcements if you two waited an hour.  They would already be there.  We can only hope now that they return safely."

            The four of them paced around the hospital wing, the hours slowly passing for them.  They knew that there was a high chance one of them would die in the process of rescuing Harry, one if not all.  Raiding Voldemort's house like they were doing had never been done without loss of life.  Even with Draco and Colin's knowledge of the building and Ginny's power, there wasn't a guarantee that they would survive.  Soon there was a clattering at the window and two horses flew in, one carrying Draco and looking beat up, the other transforming back into Ginny.  Stardust immediately lay down, Draco climbing off his back quickly to help Colin get Harry over to a bed.  Hermione and Ron rushed up to them.

            "What happened," they asked.

            "Yes, Miss Weasley, I believe you have some explaining to do," said McGonagall, a stern look in her eyes.

            "I wasn't going to wait until tomorrow morning.  He'd had the Cruciatus Curse on him for a good while when I got there and it's only by luck and the gods he isn't completely gone right now.  The rest of the questions will wait until tomorrow," said Ginny, conjuring healing cloths and using them on Stardust.  "Ron or Hermione, will you go get Hagrid for me?  He'll be able to help with Stardust as well."  She turned back to Stardust, allowing Poppy to help Harry, Draco and Colin.  Tonight was going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Crash And Burn**

****

Author's Note:  Hey everyone!  I'm so happy I can finally update.  I really do appreciate all my reviewers!  *hugs reviewers*  Anyway, on with the story!  And I'm sorry it took this long to update, but I had major writers block.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Madame Pomfrey had come in and passed out as soon as she'd seen the condition of Harry and heard the story of how they had gotten that way.  Ginny had made do with her Pain Reliever Cloths and everyone had pitched in, Dumbledore and Sirius alike, putting the cloths where he had scratches and bruises.  Madame Pomfrey, however, was the only one who could cure what the Cruciatus Curse had done to him inside, if she could even do anything.

            Ginny had left them to take care of Harry while she tended to Stardust, Colin, and Draco.  The other two had only gotten scratches and bruises.  Colin had been hit with a few curses and had some ill effects, but nothing a bit of pain reliever and a few of Draco's countercurses couldn't cure.  Soon the three of them were sitting around Stardust, keeping Pain Reliever cloths on his scratches until Hagrid could get there to help.  Ron and Hermione had made sure Harry was being taken care of and soon joined the three of them around Stardust.  He was breathing a bit heavy and had some scratches and bruises around him that looked to be deeper than she could tell.  She would have to wait until Hagrid got there before anything else could be done.

            They all sat in silence, quietly mulling over the roles each had played in Harry's rescue.  Dumbledore and Sirius watched the five, watched as they quietly went about helping Stardust, a silent agreement not to talk about what happened coming between all of them.  The two looked to each other and smiled before tending back to Harry as Madame Pomfrey came to.

            "What on earth happened here?  And why is that animal in here," asked Madame Pomfrey, becoming her usually no nonsense self.

            "Stardust helped us get back from the Riddle home and fought off more Death Eaters than we had originally imagined.  He's been hit with curses I can figure out and we need to get him healed.  He helped out more than we initially knew.  If Hagrid can't help we need to find a wizard vet to take care of him and I for one do not know where in the hell I can find one," said Ginny, a panic beginning to rise in her throat.

            Hermione went over to her, putting a hand on her back.  "Ginny, you need to calm down.  Jumping out of your skin isn't going to do you any good.  I'll go to the library and see what I can find about healing animals.  Professor Dumbledore," she now turned to him, "do you know any wizard vets to care for the animal?"

            "As a matter of fact yes.  I'll owl him and ask him to come immediately.  Poppy, if you could start a fire in the fireplace, I'm sure we can get him here all the more quick."  Dumbledore went off to his office to write the note.

            Groaning could be heard and soon Harry slowly opened one of his eyes.  His eye moved wildly around as he tried to speak but found he couldn't.

            "Ginny, Harry's--" Sirius tried to get out, but didn't have the chance to for as soon as he started to say something she was there, holding his hand and kissing his forehead.

            "Harry, you're okay!  My gods you're okay!  Are you in pain?  We can get you some more pain reliever potion?  Do you need anything else?  Are you comfortable?  Do you need an extra pillow," Ginny ranted on, her overwhelming concern for him bubbling over.

            Harry got out a small chuckle, took her hand, and grabbed her for a quick kiss.  He pulled back and looked at her.

            Ginny laughed.  "Alright, I get it.  I'll take care of Stardust and leave you to Sirius and Madame Pomfrey."

            Harry nodded and closed his eye again, falling back into what he believed to be a peaceful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Voldemort growled, swiping his arm across the mantle on the fireplace and knocking everything to the floor, precious antiques shattering into pieces at the will of this man's rage.  He continued again, breaking, burning, damaging, and destroying everything in the room until all that was left was shambles and shadows of their former selves, the room looking like a picture from the depths of hell.  And all that stood when the fury was reharnessed was Voldemort and his heir, Cho Chang.

            "WHAT HAPPENED," Voldemort bellowed.

            "Your lordship, the girl…….she has the power of the ancients on her side.  She is unstoppable.  She will destroy anyone who tries to kill those around her," said Chang, growling herself.  "There's got to be some way to block her power.  Some sort of spell or potion.  I shall find this immediately my Lord."

            Voldemort waved his hand at her dismissively.  "Very well.  And make sure that reinforcements are put up around the outside of the castle.  Who knows if they'll try to get brave.  I think a move on Hogwarts is being called for."

            Cho looked surprised.  "A move on Hogwarts?  My Lord, Dumbledore and Harry are there, not to forget that Weasley bitch.  To make another move would be sure to incite another tragedy."

            "My dear Cho, that's exactly what we want.  You see, that Weasley will have to use her power again.  True, some of our forces will die, but she will have to do this in front of the whole school.  She'll be shunned.  She'll run away and break away from all her friends, even that precious Potter of hers.  She'll come running out of the school and we'll capture her.  I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner," he said.

            Cho nodded her head.  "As you wish my lord."  Cho left to go carry out her task and choose the men and women that would have to die in order for the Dark Lord's new plan to go through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The wizard vet showed up soon and healed the wounds on Stardust that the rest of them weren't able to without him.  He left her with a formula for a potion she would have to brew and mix in with his feed every day for two weeks, but it would take care of the left over effects that they couldn't see.  She thanked him then transformed into her winged horse form and flew with Stardust down to the pasture, just in case he needed help on the way.  He went back to grazing and Ginny went back to her duty at Harry's side.

            The rest of them had long been kicked out, Sirius back to his room, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Colin back to the Gryffindor common room.  Ginny was allowed to be in the hospital wing only because she was engaged to him, and even this point was trivial.  Truth is, Madame Pomfrey couldn't get her out and didn't really feel like arguing about it, for once.

            Ginny lay down next to Harry, resting her head on his chest.  Harry put his arm around her and the two sat there in silence.  Ginny, though, was first to break the silence.

            "Harry, are you really okay," she asked.

            Harry lazily stroked her hair.  "Yes Gin.  I'm getting better.  I'll be fine.  I'm just worried about what Voldemort is going to try next.  You're his biggest target now Gin.  You're the only one who can beat his Death Eater in masses and that makes him mad.  He might even get foolish enough to try an attack on Hogwarts, though I doubt he's that idiotic.  Although, given his past choices, he's not above it."

            Ginny nodded.  "Yeah.  I just hope he doesn't try it at all.  Maybe he'll lay low for a while."

            Harry looked down at her and smirked.  "Right.  And maybe tomorrow we'll be declared king and queen of England."

            Ginny laughed.  "Well your majesty, I do believe you need some rest.  You need anything just let me know."

            Harry yawned and put his arms around her.  "I will.  Goodnight hun."

            Ginny snuggled in closer to Harry.  "Goodnight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Voldemort paced back and forth in front of the fireplace at the Riddle home where he first killed the caretaker he had grown up with.  He walked back and forth, his body heaving with the heavy breathing of anger that was coursing through him.  He couldn't figure out how to beat that Weasley girl.  He knew that the prophecy would come true if he couldn't separate the two or kill one of them.  His only option would be the idea he had run through with Cho.  The girl seemed to be willing and able to take care of this.  He was hoping she wouldn't botch this one up.

            "All of you have been chosen for our most dangerous mission yet.  We will march on Hogwarts."  Murmurs of worry echoed through the crowd, yet he continued.  "Yes, I know this is a dangerous mission, and some of you may very well die, but in order for us to separate the two and keep our movement alive risks must be taken.  If you can grab the girl, grab her and run.  Once you are in the tunnels you can disapparate.  Leave Potter to the girl and me.  We shall take care of him once and for all.  Now men and women alike, you have two days until the march on Hogwarts.  I suggest you spend time with your families."  With that he dismissed them, going to sit in one of the high backed chairs, Cho in the other, Nagini curled up at their feet.  The two sat in silence, knowing very well that they would be the only ones to survive in all likelihood unless someone could get the girl and run.  Who knew what the next few days leading up to it might mean?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry stayed in the hospital that day, still recuperating from the overwhelming effects of the Cruciatus Curse.  Ginny attended classes, Draco becoming her partner in Potions for the time being.  She approached Snape about brewing the potion for Stardust in class in lieu of their normal assignment.  Snape, knowing full well that both her and Draco were years ahead of the class, gave them full permission to do so.  So for the time being, Ginny and Draco worked together on the Equine Pain Reliever/Curse Remover potion that the vet had given.  As she was brewing it, she began talking with Draco.

            "So Draco, honestly, how long have you been working undercover with Snape," she asked, throwing the fire seeds underneath the cauldron.  It was another one of those difficult to brew ones, similar to a Dreamless Sleep Potion, odd as it seemed.

            "I've never been as bad as I seemed.  I had to keep up that appearance.  You should have seen me at home.  The staff at the manor has been so good to me about everything.  They kept me protected and my guards up, letting me know why my father used to be in a foul mood and after me for something.  I really didn't want to be in the position I was in, but alas, I had no choice.  When I got to school, I was so full of hatred my first year that I truly believed in everything my father was training me for.  Then the incident with my kashya turned me.  The first day back next year, I met with Snape, hoping he would be able to help me.  Thankfully he knew how to remove the Dark Mark, but also knew what my father expected.  I got a muggle tattoo to look exactly like it and charmed it to do exactly what the other tattoo did," he said, stirring as she added the ingredients.

            "So what do you think you'll do after you graduate, now that you know what's gonna happen?  I mean, you seem really good with animals and all, especially Stardust."

            "I was thinking of going into something at the Ministry, but honestly, I don't have a clue."

            "It's understandable though.  It's not as though you've had much of a choice in the past as to what you were going to be."  She looked at the potion and noticed it was the color the vet had said it should be.  "Well, I think the potion's done."

            Draco looked at the potion and noticed the same thing.  "You know, you should go into potions or something along that line.  You're almost better than Snape at this."

            Ginny raised an eyebrow.  "Almost," she said.  The two started laughing, as did Hermione and Ron who had been listening to their conversation.  The Slytherins glared over and stared at Draco in disgust.  Their former leader was joking with the famous four of Hogwarts.  Draco glared back with equal disdain.  Ginny winked at them and blew a kiss, inciting a more glares and more laughter from her side of the room.

            "What's going on here," Snape asked, putting on his most severe face.

            "Well sir," said Draco, "Ginny and I were merely trying to do our work when the Slytherins began bothering us.  We felt the need to laugh at their pitiful attempt at making us frightened."

            Snape turned his back to the Slytherins for a moment and allowed himself a rare smile and chuckle.  "I noticed what you did Miss Weasley.  I was waiting for one of the Gryffindors to show a bit of backbone other than Harry."

            Ginny did her best not to start giggling.  "Thank you sir.  If you don't mind terribly may Draco and I go feed Stardust the potion?  He sorely needs it."

            Snape nodded his approval, wiping the smile off his face for the rest of the class.  Ginny and Draco took their potion and their things, going down to the pasture to give it to him.  They split up after that, Draco going to Arithmancy and Ginny to Divination.  They both waved to each other as Draco caught up with Hermione.  He didn't typically go anywhere alone.  Granted, he could easily defend himself, but still, he felt better not doing so.

            Ginny and Ron got to the smoke filled tower and nearly gagged at the scent of the incense she had burning today.  The rest of the class did the same.  Ginny, in her infinite wisdom, used a spell and collected all the smoke, opened the small window in there, and sent it out.  It got a sigh of relief from most of the class and a surprised look from Trelawny when she finally emerged from whatever depth of the tower she was in.

            "Today class," she said in her mistiest voice, "we will be divinging using meditation.  I want you to all get comfortable on a pillow and practice the deep breathing techniques we've been using before we fully go into the trance.  I want you all to try to have a vision if possible."

            Ginny put on her headband she received from Epona and settled in on a pillow.  The headband would help her block the visions, only allowing trivial ones, such as someone breaking a cup or what someone's going to say.  She settled on the pillow and began her deep breathing techniques that Trelawny had taught.  Soon, though, instead of practice, she was swept up in a vision.

            _Ginny found herself once again on her blue eyed white dragon, flying high in the air.  The dragon was carrying her somewhere, as though it knew where they were going.  As she gazed down where the dragon appeared to be hovering, she noticed a slight movement along the wall of what appeared to be an old castle.  She flew in for a closer look, noticing that the people appeared to be wearing black cloaks and protecting someone who appeared to be in the middle of this.  She concentrated on this person and soon found herself looking into a face she didn't want to be seeing: Tom Riddle._

_            She turned her dragon away and flew to the safety that the inside of the castle walls offered.  She went to a larger area, noticing a lot of light coming from what appeared to be a hall.  As she got closer, she pulled up next to a window, gazing in.  She noticed four long tables filled with food, people around them chatting away happily.  She screamed at the windows, trying to warn them to run, but she knew nobody could hear her.  She had to watch while whatever was going to happen happened._

_            Suddenly the candles flickered in a mysterious wind and the doors blew open.  Standing there was an army of Death Eaters, Voldemort at the head._

_            "I have returned for revenge dear ones."_

_            A red headed girl used her power and put up a protective shield around everyone but the five of them who were fighting.  Nothing would harm them.  Not on her watch._

_            "Leave here Voldemort.  You know the consequences.  You may not die, but the rest will."_

_            "Ah, Miss Weasley, how brave of you.  But what will your classmates think, knowing that a murderer is among them."_

_            "I'm no murderer Voldemort.  I'm protecting those around me.  If your Death Eaters would leave your side they too would be spared.  I have no choice.  I'd rather be shunned by those I know than let any of them be hurt."_

_            "Enough of this idle chit chat.  ATTACK," screamed Voldemort._

_            Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione formed a wall in front of Ginny while she began her spell.  Draco, knowing their curses, fired counter curses constantly, acting as a sort of healer for those who got hit.  Harry was doing the best, firing spells and curses at them at a rate unknown, using both wand and wandless magic.  Hermione, being the clever one, had half of the Death Eaters in full body binds with ropes tying them up.  Ron was effectively dodging whatever they threw at him, firing his own round of spells, most of which left those at the receiving end with hideous looking marks on them.  Those that receieved Ron's curses were howling in pain.  Soon though, they heard Ginny stop speaking.  They ducked down near her as the portal opened.  Voldemort and the one to his right, who she could only assume was Cho, ran.  The rest of the Death Eaters, however, fell prey to what they knew was coming.  The screaming could be heard by everyone around except those behind the screen.  Hermione was shaking, as was Ron.  Draco and Harry had witnessed this before, so they ignored this._

_            Soon the portal closed and the bodies lay strewn on the floor.  The effort of keeping up the shield and opening the portal exhausted her and she went limp in Harry's arms as the professors rushed forward.  The students all looked terrified about what had happened, but many of the Gryffindors and soon the rest of the houses ran forward to see how their savior was.  She was groggy, as was to be expected, but still offered a smile for those around her._

_            "You will all sleep here tonight.  When you finish your meal you may go back to your dorm rooms only for your homework if you so choose.  Professors, if you would please help me with this," he said, motioning towards the pile of bodies strewn on the floor at the doorway._

_            Harry called the Map to him.  He spoke the words and watched the map come into view.  "Professor, there are more bodies around the school at different points.  Here," he said, handing the map over to him.  "You'll be able to find them this way.  I'm going to take Ginny to the hospital wing to get checked, along with the rest of us."_

_            The vision began to fade as the five of them left the Great Hall._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny woke up, shaking and startled.  She looked wildly around to find everyone in a trance except Ron, who was watching her closely.

            "Ginny, are you alright," he asked.

            She shook her head.  "Ron, we have to get to Dumbledore.  I've had another vision."

            Ron raised an eyebrow.  "Another vision?  When'd you have the first one?"

            Ginny realized that Ron didn't know about her visions.  In fact, he didn't know about much that was going on with her and Harry besides they were engaged and she had some sort of death wish when it came to him.

            "Ron, I've got a lot of explaining to do to you and Hermione tonight.  Right now though, it's vital that I get to Dumbledore.  Come on," she said, grabbing her things.  Ron, not knowing what was going on, idly followed behind her, the two flying out of the classroom at record speed.  They stopped at the Arithmancy classroom to get Draco and Hermione and to the hospital wing to pick up Harry.  Madame Pomfrey protested, but she agreed on the condition he come back once they were done by Dumbledore.

            Ginny shouted the password to his office and the gargoyles moved.  The five ran up the stairs, Ginny at the head of the pack, and burst through the door to find Dumbledore in conference with Sirius.

            "Professor………Dumbledore……..," Ginny breathed.  "I've had another vision.  Voldemort is going to march on Hogwarts."


End file.
